Uma nova infância
by Babb-chan
Summary: Para evitar que Kagome fosse atacada por um estranho youkai, Inuyasha se coloca no meio. No entanto, acaba se transformando de novo em criança. Agora Kagome tem a oportunidade de mudar a triste infância de Inuyasha. Será que vai conseguir criar novas memorias de um tempo passado? O resumo não está grande coisa, desculpem. Minha primeira fic! [OITAVO CAPITULO ON!]
1. Espera Ansiosa

**Oi! Esta é minha primeira fic, por isso, por favor, sejam compreensivos. Este capitulo esta um pouco pequeno, mas foi só porque é o primeiro e eu estou a começar ^^  
****Dedico esta fic à minha grande amiga Priy Taisho, pois sem ela esta fic nao era possível. Obrigada pelo apoio! Desculpem pelos erros que me possam ter escapado.  
As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.  
****Boa leitura!**

_Era atual_

"Eu estou atrasada!" pensou Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi, uma garota de 15 anos, não tinha uma vida normal: no seu décimo quinto aniversário tinha caído no poço de seu templo, sua casa, e tinha sido transportada para a era feudal. Lá tinha conhecido e libertado de seu lacre um hanyou chamado Inuyasha que queria, como tantos outros demónios, a Shikon No Tama (uma jóia muito poderosa que poderia conceder poderes espantosos a quem a possuísse). Esta tinha desaparecido há cinquenta anos mas voltou dentro do corpo de Kagome que, acidentalmente, a partiu em fragmentos que se espalharam por toda a parte. Agora, juntamente com Miroku (um monge com a mão amaldiçoada por diversas razões), Sango (uma exterminadora de youkais), sua gata youkai de duas caudas, Kirara, e Shippou (um pequeno youkai raposa), Kagome e Inuyasha têm de se unir para juntar todos os fragmentos antes de Naraku, eterno inimigo do grupo, e derrotá-lo.

Kagome corria pela casa juntando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: remédios, roupa, comida, entre outras coisas. Quem a visse diria que era um furacão cheio de cores e objetos.

– O Inuyasha vai-me matar! Estou super atrasada! Ele deve estar bravo comigo! - gritava desesperada.

_Era feudal_

Kagome acertou em cheio porque do outro lado do poço estava, na casa de Kaede, um hanyou muito inquieto, sempre a andar de um lado para o outro. Shippou, que antes o tinha tentado seguir com os olhos, estava agora tonto e deitado no chão, desmaiado.

"Ela está atrasada!" pensou Inuyasha, dando mais uma volta.

– Se acalme Inuyasha - disse Miroku, dando um gole no seu chá – Se continuar assim, vai cair tonto como o pequeno Shippou.

– Me acalmar? Já passaram três dias e a Kagome ainda não voltou! Ela disse que só ia fazer um teste, mas esta demorando demais! - reclamou Inuyasha.

– Não se preocupe - disse Sango – Ela vai voltar logo! Agora senta e para quieto um pouco.

Ao ouvir aquela palavra, Inuyasha foi percorrido por arrepio de medo e já estava à espera do chão. Porém, ao perceber quem tinha dito aquela palavra maldita, o seu corpo relaxou, aliviado. Se colocou na habitual posição de lótus e, durante alguns minutos, conseguiu ficar parado.

Mas o que é bom dura pouco.

No momento seguinte, Inuyasha se cansou de ficar quieto, foi até à porta e, se queixando o quão aborrecido estava, saiu.

Miroku e Sango olharam um para o outro e sorriram, sabendo o que o hanyou planejava fazer.

Inuyasha, caminhando, olhou para trás e, vendo que ninguém o estava a ver ou o seguia, correu até ao poço e saltou para dentro dele, ansioso para voltar a ver Kagome.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

* * *

**Entao, gostaram? Eu sei que está muito pequeno mas prometo que o proximo vai ser maior. Por favor deixa review para eu saber o que acharam, mesmo que nao tenha gostado. Obrigada por ter gastado tempo a ler minha fic! Beijos e até ao proximo capitulo!**

**Babb-chan**


	2. Brigas e Presentes

**Oi! Tudo bem? Como prometido esse capitulo é um pouco maior (1449 palavras. Eu me esforcei!)  
****Tentei ser rápida mas se demorei, peço que compreendam.  
Revi a fic, mas se encontrarem erros me desculpem.  
As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Boa leitura!**

_Era atual_

Inuyasha saiu do poço e dirigiu-se para a casa de Kagome. Ao entrar, viu Souta e perguntou:

– Cadê a Kagome?

Souta apontou para o fundo do corredor. Inuyasha olhou para o sítio indicado e viu algo se aproximando da entrada, onde ele estava. É então que ele percebeu quem é e viu Kagome correndo pelo corredor com uma mala de primeiros socorros numa mão e o outro braço carregado com pacotes de ramen.

– Saia do caminho, Inuyasha! Está atrapalhando!

Inuyasha ficou a olhar para ela, sem se mexer, parado na entrada. Foi então que Kagome parou, se apercebeu da inesperada presença do hanyou e perguntou, admirada:

– Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui?

– Como você estava a demorando muito, eu decidi vir te buscar. - Inuyasha se aproximou dela e pegou em todo o ramen que ela tinha, a deixando só com a maleta dos remédios.

Kagome agradeceu e os dois foram juntos para o quarto dela enquanto que Souta foi para a sala, continuar seu jogo de vídeo.

Já no piso de cima, colocaram tudo no chão e Kagome começou a arrumar sua mochila para voltar para a Sengoku Jidai. Quando tudo estava pronto, Kagome tentou levantar seu saco e coloca-lo aos ombros mas este não se mexeu um centímetro.

– Deixa que eu levo. - disse Inuyasha se aproximando e colocando a pesada mochila nos ombros.

– Obrigada Inuyasha! - agradeceu Kagome, sorrindo.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar e coçou a cabeça.

- Ah! Não é nada de mais… - respondeu, meio sem graça e começando a corar – Além disso, você é desastrada mesmo, e ia acabar por deixar cair tudo!

– O quê?

– É que você sempre acaba por tropeçar onde o chão é liso ou então nos próprios pés.

– Eu não sou desastrada, mas você é um presunçoso! Sempre achando que é superior a todos! - gritou Kagome.

– Eu não sou presunçoso! - se defendeu Inuyasha – Só estou a dizer a verdade! Enquanto que você não passa de uma fraca e simples humana, eu, um dia, serei um youkai completo!

– "Fraca e simples humana"? - perguntou Kagome, cada vez mais sem acreditar no que ouvia, mas muito brava.

– É! Nem sequer consegue levantar um saco como este ou o levar sem o deixar cair.

Kagome parou e se calou de repente.

– Inuyasha… - chamou com muita calma.

– O que é? - perguntou bruscamente.

– Por favor, pousa a mochila no chão. - continuou Kagome.

– Ah? Porquê? - perguntou o hanyou, curioso.

– Faz isso… - pediu a colegial, estranhamente calma.

– Es-está bem…

Inuyasha pousou o saco no chão e olhou para Kagome. No entanto, em vez de ver a Kagome calma de há pouco, viu uma completamente diferente, cheia de raiva, olhando para Inuyasha com fogo nos olhos e chamas à sua volta.

– Inuyasha… - começou Kagome.

– Ka-Kagome…?- murmurou o hanyou, com medo do que pudesse vir aí.

– SENTA!

*CAPOF

Inuyasha foi de cara no chão.

– Mas que?-

Inuyasha tentou começar a reclamar, mas logo foi cortado pela Kagome.

– Senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, SENTAAAAAAAAAAAA

*CAPOOOOOF

Inuyasha voltou a ir de cara no chão, sem poder fazer nada. Então ouve Kagome falar e, com muito esforço, olhou para ela. A colegial olhava-o de cima, com ar de superioridade e um olhar de desdém.

– E então, Inuyasha? Quem é o ser inferior agora?

Inuyasha nem teve tempo de responder porque Kagome logo continuou:

– Agora, se não se importa, a humana simples e fraca vai passar.

Com muito esforço, Kagome conseguiu pegar na mochila e logo a começou a arrastar, em direção às escadas.

Inuyasha já se tinha posto de pé e ia começar a resmungar com Kagome, quando a viu se desequilibrar e cair das escadas.

– Ahhhhhh!

– Kagome!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha correu para ela, saltou do topo das escadas para o chão e conseguiu agarrar Kagome, pondo uma mão nas costas dela para a apoiar, de forma a ficarem de frente um para o outro, e a outra segurando a mochila.

– Vê como você é… - ele ia dizer "desastrada", mas depois lembrou-se da discussão de há pouco e decidiu ficar calado.

– Ahhhhh… Inuyasha…? -perguntou Kagome.

– Sim?

– Obrigada por me ter apanhado, mas… já pode me largar?

Inuyasha reparou que ainda estava a segurar nela e a largou rapidamente, corando um pouco. Depois, hesitante, disse:

– Kagome…?

– Huh?

– Me desculpa por te ter chamado desastrada. Eu não tinha nada que-

– Não, Inuyasha. A culpa foi minha. Eu não deveria ter gritado com você daquela forma.

– Não se preocupe mais com isso agora, Kagome. - disse, mais aliviado – Vamos logo embora?

– Claro! - respondeu ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Depois gritou para a família – Adeus. Já estou indo!

– Tome cuidado! - respondeu a mãe.

– Não se esqueça dos amuletos!- gritou o avô.

– Tchau mana! Adeus irmão-cachorro! - se despediu Sota.

Inuyasha voltou a pôr a mochila em suas costas e os dois se dirigiram para a porta, a abriram e saíram para o exterior, em direção ao poço. Entraram no pequeno templo e desceram as escadas.

– Vamos? - perguntou Inuyasha.

– Sim! - respondeu Kagome.

E saltaram os dois juntos para dentro do poço, voltando 500 anos atrás no tempo.

_Era Feudal_

Inuyasha saiu do poço, pousou a mochila no chão e inclinou-se para dentro do poço para ajudar Kagome a sair de lá.

Quando já estavam os dois fora do poço, ouviram alguém os chamando. Se viraram os dois para trás e viram Shippou correndo para eles.

– Oi! Kagome! Inuyasha!

– Shippou! - disse Kagome sorrindo enquanto abria os braços e Shippou saltava para o colo dela.

– Ah, Kagome! Porque você demorou tanto?

– Vamos andando! Conversam no caminho até à casa da Kaede velhota. - interrompeu Inuyasha.

Assim, os três começaram a percorrer o caminho para se encontrarem com Sango e Miroku: Kagome à frente com Shippou nos braços e Inuyasha atrás, carregando a mochila e pensando "Porque eu tenho que carregar as coisas todas e aquele pirralho vai no colo dela, sem levar nada?"

Entretanto, Kagome e Shippou continuavam conversando:

– Eu tive que ir buscar mais remédios e comida. Por isso eu demorei um pouco mais. Mas agora estou de volta!

– E trouxe algo para mim?- perguntou Shippou ansioso.

"Interesseiro" pensou Inuyasha, continuando a andar, mas sem dizer nada.

– Trouxe sim! - respondeu Kagome.

– Ahhhhh! Que bom!

Nesse momento chegaram à cabana da velha Kaede. Miroku olhou para a porta e exclamou:

– Oi senhorita Kagome!

– Oi Miroku! – respondeu Kagome. Depois olhou em volta, mas não viu Sango em lado nenhum – Cadê a Sango?

– Está atrás da cabana, brincando com Kirara.

Enquanto Kagome falava com Miroku, Sango entrou na cabana.

– Estou aqui, Miroku. Porquê? - depois viu Kagome e acrescentou – Kagome! Que bom que você já voltou!

– Era Kagome que procurava por você. - disse Miroku, respondendo à primeira pergunta de Sango.

– Kagome? O que queria? - respondeu Sango, admirada.

– Lhe dar isto. - respondeu, entregando para ela um pequeno embrulho. Sango o abriu e viu em suas mãos um lindo gancho de cabelo, todo de metal, com uma flor rosa, alta e fina, no centro e pequenos botões à volta em tons de roxo e violeta.

– É… é lindo! Muito obrigada, Kagome! - agradeceu Sango, a abraçando.

– Que nada Sango! - respondeu Kagome, rindo. Depois se soltou do abraço, foi até à sua mochila, pegou uma coca-cola de lá e a entregou para Miroku.

– Muito obrigado! - ele agradeceu.

– Este é para o Inuyasha.

Kagome deu para ele um pacote extra grande de batatas fritas. Inuyasha abriu o saco e tirou de lá uma batata. Ao ver o tamanho delas, disse:

– AH! Batatas enormes só para mim! - e começou a devorar as batatas.

– E por fim, para o Shippou!

Ao receber o pacote que Kagome lhe oferecia, o pequeno youkai raposa não perdeu tempo em o abrir e comer uma daquelas coisas fofas e doces.

É verdade, o nosso Shippou tinha acabado de provar marshmallows. E tinha adorado!

– É tão bom! Muito obrigada, Kagome! - disse ele com a boca cheia.

– Ainda bem que gostou!- respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Depois de todos estarem prontos (as batatas e marshmallows comidos, a coco-cola bebida, o gancho guardado e tudo preparado para partirem), o grupo retomou a sua viagem em busca dos fragmentos da joia.

Continua no próximo capítulo…

* * *

**Obrigada por terem lido! E então? Gostaram? Se sim envia review, se não envia review também, pode ser? Reviews motivam um autor a escrever e nao custa muito. É só para saber se leu e gostou! Muito obrigada! (outra vez XD) Por ter lido e por ter gasto seu tempo com minha humilde fic!  
Nos vemos no próximo capitulo!  
Beijos e até lá  
Babb-chan**

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Priy Taisho: **Temos de parar nestes momentos se queremos motivar as pessoas a ler!  
Por nada! Voce mereceu! Espero que esse seu pressentimento seja verdadeiro ^^  
Primeira a comentar, primeira a quem eu respondo :P  
Que me diz deste capitulo? Gostou?

**MissFF: **Ainda bem que gostaste! Nao te preocupes que este capitulo ja chegou e o proximo nao demora!  
Eu ADOOOOOORO por te curiosa! Beijos!

**Guest: **Vai ter que ler para saber ^^ Obrigada! Nunca pensei que minha ideia pudesse ser assim tao boa! *.*  
Eu vou sempre postar mais! So até ao fim da fic xD  
O que achou deste capitulo? Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e por ter mandado review!

**DafnyChaan: **Oi! Muito obrigada *começando a corar mas com sorriso estupido na cara*  
Se quer tanto saber vai ter que ler! Mas prometo nao demorar para revelar :3  
Aquilo que eu nao quero é matar minhas fas de curiosidade (ainda tenho que me habituar a ideia de fas. Eu...? Fas...? UAU...)  
Obrigada por ter lido e mandado review! Gostou deste capitulo?


	3. Um Jogo e Muitas Memórias

**Oi! Eu sei que demorei "um pouco", mas só ontem decidi escrever o terceiro capitulo! E como estava muito determinada fiz 1600 palavras! Espero que gostem desse capitulo!  
Eu revi a fic várias vezes mas se encontrarem erros, me desculpem. Sabem, as vezes escapa. :P  
As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi mas a historia é da minha imaginaçao por isso se gostaram, o credito e todo dela! ^^  
Sem mais demoras, vamos ao novo capitulo!  
Boa leitura!**

Já estavam no segundo dia de viagem, quando decidiram parar e descansar um pouco. Estavam procurando o sítio ideal quando Kagome exclamou:

– Olhem aquela árvore! Me parece perfeita! - Kagome apontava para, no topo de um pequeno monte, uma grande árvore, bela e frondosa, cheia de folhas verdes, que oferecia uma vasta sombra como que os chamando para repousar. Todos concordaram e se dirigiram para lá, começando a o subir.

O monte era coberto de grama verde e flores de todas as cores. Como não era muito alto, Inuyasha, Kagome e os outros chegaram ao topo rapidamente, indo para debaixo da árvore, que ficava no centro do monte. Todos se sentaram, apreciando a brisa fresca e agradável que por ali passava.

De repente a barriga de Miroku roncou.

– Hei, Miroku! - perguntou Sango – Você está com fome?

– É….Um pouco… - respondeu, pondo a mão na cabeça como que para se desculpar.

– Eu também estou com fome. - acrescentou Shippou.

– Podíamos comer qualquer coisa. O que acha, Kagome-chan? - disse Sango.

– É uma boa ideia. Pode ser ramen? - respondeu Kagome. Todos disseram que sim.

Kagome se virou para trás para ir à sua mochila e ir buscar comida. No entanto, viu Inuyasha com a cara lá dentro e a mexer em algo. Kagome, já de olhos fechados para conter a raiva, levantou o punho à altura da cara e disse, MUITO brava:

– Inuyasha… O que pensa que está fazendo aí?

Ao ouvir o tom de voz dela, o hanyou olhou para trás lentamente, pensando numa resposta para disfarçar o facto de ele estar a remexer o saco dela, procurando comida.

– Ah… Eu… - gaguejou. De repente teve uma ideia – Eu fui buscar o ramen para todos.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a expressão de Kagome se suavizou.

– Oh… Obrigada Inuyasha. - disse, meia sem graça, fazendo o hanyou suspirar de alívio por não ter sido descoberto. Depois Kagome acrescentou – Desculpe por ter gritado com você. Eu pensava que só ia roubar comida para você mesmo.

Ouvindo isto, Inuyasha petrificou.

– Ah… Dei-deixa para lá, Kagome. Toda a gente se engana às vezes, não é mesmo? - respondeu Inuyasha, rezando para que ela não percebesse que ele estava a mentir.

– É, sim.

Inuyasha foi à mochila da colegial e tirou de lá cinco copos de ramen, um para cada um deles, e entregou para Kagome, que distribuiu por todos.

– Você ia buscar comida só para você, não é mesmo? - sussurrou Miroku, com olhar desconfiado.

– Cala essa boca! - ripostou Inuyasha, dando um tapa na cabeça dele, que soltou um pequeno "Ai!"

Quando iam começar a comer, Kagome se lembrou que ainda faltava alguém. Se levantou, foi à sua mochila e tirou um pacote de biscoitos de gato para Kirara, que soltou um miado de felicidade ao ver sua refeição.

A colegial se aproximou da gata youkai, abriu a comida dela e a deixou no chão para ela a poder comer. Depois, voltou para junto dos outros que a estavam esperando. Todos juntos agradeceram a comida e começaram a comer.

Depois de Inuyasha comer 3 copos de ramen, Miroku 2 copos e Sango, Kagome e Shippou um cada, o grupo ficou satisfeito. Kirara também já havia acabado de comer seus biscoitos e agora dormia à sombra da árvore.

– Ah! Que bom! - exclamou Shippou – Agora não consigo caminhar de certeza!

– Agora o melhor a fazermos seria descansar um pouco! - disse Miroku.

De repente Kagome, que estava a arrumar tudo, levantou a cabeça como se tivesse tido uma ideia.

– O que foi, Kagome? Se lembrou de algo? - perguntou Sango.

No entanto, Kagome, como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Sango, se levantou, foi até sua mochila e começou a procurar. Todos olhavam muito curiosos para ela, que continuava a remexer dentro do saco, buscando por algo.

– Aha! - exclamou vitoriosa e, tirando algo de dentro do saco, acrescentou – Encontrei!

Todos olhavam para aquilo que a colegial segurava em suas mãos: uma bola branca, simples e gasta. **Uma bola?A mochila da Kagome é maior do que parece…**

– Quem quer jogar? - perguntou bem alto, para todos ouvirem.

– Eu quero! Eu quero! - exclamou Shippou, muito animado, indo para a beira de Kagome a correr.

– Eu também! - disse Sango, se aproximando de Kagome e Shippou, sendo seguida por Miroku, que acrescentou – E eu também!

Kagome reparou que só Inuyasha não tinha dito nada.

– Inuyasha! Não quer jogar com a gente? - perguntou suavemente, com um sorriso.

– Feh! Não, obrigado! - respondeu e depois saltou para um dos ramos mais baixos da árvore.

– Vá lá, Inuyasha! Venha! Vai ser divertido! - insistiu Kagome.

– Não se incomode, Kagome! Eu vou ficar por aqui. - disse o hanyou.

Foi então que ouviu aquilo que ele menos queria ouvir no momento:

– Senta. - dessa vez Kagome não pronunciou a palavra maldita por raiva, mas sim com calma, porque queria que Inuyasha viesse se divertir com eles. Se aproximou do hanyou e começou a o puxar pela manga, dizendo – Por favor, Inuyasha! Venha jogar com a gente!

Normalmente, quando Kagome fazia aquela voz e colocava aquele olhar, Inuyasha não resistia e fazia o que ela pedia. Porém, daquela vez não foi assim. Ele se levantou, retirou gentilmente a manga das mãos da garota.

– Kagome, não insista! Eu não quero jogar, por isso não enche mais! - respondeu, quase gritando. Depois voltou para o ramo de onde tinha sido arrancado à força e acrescentou para si, de forma que ninguém ouvisse – Eu odeio esse jogo.

Kagome ia começar a brigar com ele, mas reparou que ele estava agindo meio estranho e decidiu não insistir mais. Murmurou muito baixo, tão baixo que um humano não conseguiria ouvir, mas ela sabia que Inuyasha ouviria "Me desculpe! Não o queria aborrecer." Depois se virou para trás e foi ter com os outros. Formaram um círculo largo e todos começaram a jogar.

Inuyasha observava os amigos se divertindo: Kagome, Sango e Shippou formavam um largo triângulo e Miroku estava no meio, tentando apanhar a bola, que sempre passava por cima dele. Shippou ria da figura de Miroku até que ele tropeçou e deixou cair a bola, que foi logo apanhada por Miroku. Este, com um sorriso sádico, disse para Shippou "E agora? Quem vai ao meio fazer de idiota?", ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava para o meio e fazia a bola passar por cima dele, em direção a Sango. O pequeno youkai raposa saltava o mais alto que podia, mas mesmo assim não conseguia chegar à bola. Kagome e Sango ficaram com pena dele, trocaram um breve olhar e, as duas juntas, empurraram Miroku de novo para o meio. "EI! Isso é trapaça!" ele tentava reclamar, mas Sango respondia que Shippou era muito pequeno e por isso era justo, sempre com Kagome a concordar e acenar com a cabeça.

Inuyasha observava toda aquela cena enquanto se encostava na árvore e fechava os olhos. Ele não gostava do jogo por ser aborrecido ou chato, mas sim porque lhe trazia memórias de um tempo que ele queria muito esquecer. Um tempo já passado mas que tinha deixado marcas nele. Num dia em especial, ele tinha ido jogar à bola com as pessoas, mas elas lhe atiraram a bola e se foram embora. Também foi nesse dia que ele tinha visto sua mãe chorar pela primeira vez.

Assim, ele queria esquecer aquele tempo em que seres humanos e youkais tinham insultado e mal tratado um pequeno hanyou, mesmo ele tendo apenas sete anos de idade. Um tempo em que ele não conhecia o significado de amizade e amigos e tinha esquecido o que era o amor.

Por isso, ele queria escapar ao seu passado. Ele não queria recordar aqueles tempos cruéis e cheios de más recordações. Ele queria viver o presente com Kagome, a garota que conseguiu curar seu coração de todas aquelas feridas e sempre o aquecia com seu sorriso, que lhe tinha ensinado a sorrir e a fazer amigos, a garota que o ajudou a superar momentos difíceis, a garota que ele tinha de proteger e lhe deu uma nova razão para viver. Sim, porque se não fosse Kagome, ele tinha continuado a deambular pelo mundo, procurando mais poder, e não perceberia que o verdadeiro poder estava em querer proteger quem lhe era mais importante e não numa simples joia, e teria estado para sempre preso ao passado. Ela também lhe tinha ensinado a ser aquilo que ele era, se orgulhar dele mesmo e que o mais importante era o conteúdo e não as aparências. A verdade é que ela lhe tinha ensinado muita coisa mesmo.

Com este pensamento, Inuyasha abriu os olhos e logo sentiu em seu peito o gelo que se tinha formado com todas aquelas horríveis memorias. Mas este logo derreteu ao ver Kagome sorrir, ao mesmo tempo que atirava a bola para Miroku, enquanto Sango, que estava no meio, a tentava agarrar.

Kagome ria às gargalhadas, juntamente com Shippou, porque Sango estava jogando charme para o monge lhe dar a bola. Miroku, idiota como era, já estava todo babado e deixou cair a bola. Sango correu para a apanhar e empurrou Miroku para o meio, pela terceira vez. Este suspirou e percebeu a besteira que tinha feito, fazendo com que Kagome e Shippou se deitassem na grama e se dobrassem ao meio de tanto rir.

Inuyasha estava observando Kagome e não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso se formar no canto de sua boca. Afinal, a alegria de Kagome era contagiosa. Havia mais uma coisa que aquela garota lhe tinha ensinado. Algo muito importante. Ela lhe tinha ensinado a sorrir.

Continua no próximo capitulo...

* * *

**E entao? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor enviem reviews para saber a vossa opinião! Reviews motivam um autor a escrever! E nao custa muito e é rapido! Sao só 2 minutos para eu saber se gostou ou não.  
Obrigada por ter gasto seu tempo para ler minha humilde historia! ^^  
Esta historia e da autoria da minha imaginaçao por isso nao esqueçam de deixar review a dizer o que acharam! :P  
Beijos e obrigada mais uma vez!  
Babb-chan**

**Respostas às reviews**

**Guest (eu sei que é voce Priy! ^^):** A Kagome nao e bipolar ela so nao consegue ficar muito tempo zangada com o Inuyasha! :3 Tadinho dele! Acho que ela deveria começar a dizer "Deita!" KKKKK'  
Ele, mesmo estando zangado com ela, continuava a se preocupar com ela e foi apanha la! Ele e tao fofo!  
A comida e bebida dos deuses é ambrosia e nectar, mas a comida do NOSSO querido deus é batatas fritas! :D Entao? O que achou desse capitulo? Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**Rafaela Merino: **Serio que achou isso? Fico feliz em saber! Voce acha mesmo isso de minha escrita? Eu aho que voce me esta confundindo com alguem... Mas se estiver mesmo falando de mim, entao obrigada! Assim vai me fazer corar! *corando um pouco*  
Obrigada por ter lido, por estar seguindo e por ter deixado review! :)  
Nao se preocupe que eu vou tentar postar o proximo logo! Gostou do capitulo? Beijos

**D****afnyChaan: **Eles os dois sao como imas: num momento se repelem, sempre brigando; no momento seguinte ja estao outra vez juntos! E sabe porque? Porque eles nao conseguem estar muito tempo longe um do outro! :3  
Gostou desse capitulo? Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**BEM, ENTAO NOS VEMOS NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!  
****BEIJOS E ATÉ À PROXIMA!**

**BABB-CHAN**


	4. Voltando ao Tempo das Recordações

** Oi meus amados leitores!**

**POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM! *se escondendo atrás do Inuyasha. Ups! Inuyasha não pode, então se escondendo atrás do Miroku* ****Eu sei que demorei muito para postar, MUITO MESMO! ****Podem me xingar, me chamar de egoísta, preguiçosa e tudo o que quiserem! Mas eu tenho uma boa explicação! Vos digo no final para não perdermos tempo! Como demorei quase um mês para postar (NOSSA! Tanto tempo!) fiz este capitulo especialmente para vocês, meus queridos leitores, que têm MUUUUITA paciência comigo e não me abandonaram (ESPERO EU!) Além disso, tenho um presente para vocês no final do capitulo! Mas não podem ir ver agora! Têm que ler até ao fim do capitulo, senão perde a piada toda!  
**** Peço desculpa pelos erros que encontrarem. Se isso acontecer, por favor me avisem! Eu quero melhorar minha fic para vocês!  
**** As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.****Agora, sem mais demoras!**

** Boa leitura!**

_Havia mais uma coisa que aquela garota lhe tinha ensinado. Algo muito importante. Ela lhe tinha ensinado a sorrir._

Depois de Kagome e Shippou terem recuperado o fôlego, se levantaram e começaram a arrumar tudo para retomarem a viagem. Shippou ia buscar a bola, Kagome preparava tudo, Miroku passava a mão em Sango, ela dava um tapa em Miroku e Inuyasha observava tudo do ramo da árvore, pensando com uma gota na cabeça "Estes dois nunca mudam!".

– Inuyasha!

Alguém o chamava. Olhou para baixo e viu que era Kagome que acenava para ele. Ela dizia:

– Vamos! Desça! Estamos a ir embora!

Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça e desceu do ramo onde estava, saltando para o chão e indo ter com amigos. Mal se juntaram, se puseram a caminho, descendo do monte onde tinham aproveitado para descansar e se despedindo daquela árvore que os tinha acolhido com a sua agradável sombra.

Enquanto caminhavam, Inuyasha se lembrava de seus pensamentos de há pouco. Dos pensamentos mais ruins, mas também dos mais agradáveis. E então se lembrou do que Kagome tinha feito por ele e pensou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e olhando para ela de canto, "Obrigado, Kagome!". Como se tivesse ouvido o agradecimento, ela se virou para ele.

– Disse alguma coisa, Inuyasha?

– Ah….. Nada, não… - e desviou o olhar.

"Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!" pensou.

Pouco depois estavam a entrar na floresta.

Enquanto caminhavam, o grupo nada fez além de trocar algumas palavras e ficar fechados em seus próprios pensamentos: Inuyasha continuava pensando no passado (apesar de não querer, a sua mente sempre voava para esse tempo, o que o estava deixando chateado), Kagome se perguntava porque Inuyasha estava agindo tão estranho e porque estava tão calado, Miroku pensava na sua maldição e em derrotar Naraku, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginava garotas bonitas vestidas com roupas curtas e justas **(Só mesmo o Miroku! Ele nunca muda! n.n) **e Sango pensava estava preocupada com Kohaku. Queria o encontrar o mais rápido possível para o salvar de Naraku e o libertar. No meio disto tudo Shippou só se questionava porque toda a gente estava tão calada e nada diziam. Foi desta forma que a viagem se prosseguiu; todos permaneciam silenciosos, ninguém falava com ninguém, todos estavam imersos nos seus pensamentos e preocupações.

E assim se passaram três horas andando pela floresta, até que finalmente saíram. A princípio a luz do sol os cegou temporariamente, já que estavam habituados à escuridão da floresta, mas seus olhos logo se habituaram e continuaram andando.

Depois de cinco minutos caminhando, Shippou saltou para os braços de Kagome e sussurrou, de forma quase inaudível:

– Kagome, porque está tudo tão calado? Estão todos agindo muito estranho!

Kagome notou um pequeno tremor na voz de Shippou, quase que não existia, mas ainda assim estava lá.

– Ah! Desculpe, mas estamos todos pensando em nossas coisas e às vezes precisamos de um pouco de silêncio e de tempo para nós.

Shippou acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha compreendido, mas ainda assim não estava descansado, e Kagome se apercebeu disso. Então acrescentou:

– Não se preocupe! Eu trato de os tirar de lá!

Shippou sorriu e agradeceu, mas não saiu do colo da colegial.

Momentos depois Kagome se queixou, fazendo todos "acordarem":

– Ahhh… Estou cansada! Estamos a andar há três horas e ainda não parámos para descansar!

Foi então que Shippou viu algo ao longe e gritou para os outros:

– Olhem! É um vilarejo!

– Podíamos parar lá - sugeriu Miroku.

– Vocês já querem parar?! - perguntou Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha, não se esqueça que você é um hanyou, logo é mais resistente que nós, que somos humanos e nos cansamos mais rapidamente que você.

– Feh!

Enfim, lá concordaram e se dirigiram para o vilarejo.

Quando entraram, repararam que ele estava cheio de vida e parecia muito alegre. Havia crianças por todo o lado, umas brincavam às escondidas, outras corriam umas atrás das outras. Havia também crianças brincando com borboletas e outras apanhando flores.

– Quantas crianças! - exclamou Sango, vendo todos aqueles pequenos seres correndo livremente.

– Está tudo alegre e cheio de vida! Parece que a guerra ainda não chegou cá. - respondeu Kagome.

– Parece que alguém esteve trabalhando muito - comentou Miroku, com um sorriso maldoso. Depois o sorriso desapareceu e murmurou – Que pena que esse alguém não sou eu…

Miroku disse isto de forma tão baixa que ninguém poderia ter ouvido (exceto Inuyasha, mas ele não conta), mas, misteriosamente e de alguma forma inexplicável, Sango ouviu e…

*POFT

Sango bateu na cabeça de Miroku com o Hiraikotsu, enquanto murmurava "Idiota."

O monge se aproximou dela e, com a sua mão esquerda, pegou nas dela.

– Sango, não precisa ter ciúmes. Você é a minha flor e a dona do meu coração. - disse Miroku, esfregando as mãos da exterminadora na cara dele. No entanto, a sua mão direita foi parar num lugar onde não devia e…

*PAFT

Sim, é verdade, Miroku tinha passado a mão em Sango e ela não gostou NADA!

– IDIOTA!

Sango deu um grande, repito, GRANDE tapa em Miroku que, no momento seguinte, estava com a marca dos dedos de Sango na cara. Esta, por sua vez, por causa da força com que tinha batido no monge, tinha ficado com os dedos vermelhos e dormentes, mas não iria demonstrar nem dar essa satisfação a Miroku.

Kagome e Shippou olhavam a cena sem compreender nada do se estava passando **(N/A.: Kagome e Shippou não ouviram o comentário de Miroku nem viram o que ele fez, por isso não percebiam porque Sango estava brava.)**

– Shippou, você sabe o que aconteceu? Porque a Sango bateu no Miroku?

– Não sei, Kagome. Mas tenho a certeza que teve uma boa razão. Além disso, o Miroku deve ter dito ou feito algo que não devia.

– Serio?! Mas eu não reparei em nada… você viu alguma coisa Shippou?

– Não, mas tenho certeza que o Miroku disse besteira.

Entretanto, Inuyasha e Kirara, que tinham presenciado tudo, estavam com uma gota na cabeça enquanto viam o monge e a exterminadora brigando. Depois o hanyou e a gata youkai olharam um para o outro, suspiraram e abanaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

– Baka - disse Inuyasha, se referindo a Miroku.

– Miau! - respondeu Kirara.

Kagome, mesmo não percebendo o que se passava, decidiu intervir:

– Eu não sei o que está se passando, mas será que dá para vocês dois pararem de brigar?

– A Kagome tem razão. Não se esqueçam que ainda estamos procurando os fragmentos da joia. Se Naraku os encontrar antes de nós vamos ter problemas. - concordou Inuyasha.

Miroku e Sango olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir. Não porque estivessem zoando de Kagome e de Inuyasha, mas sim porque, quando eram eles que discutiam (que eram MUITAS as vezes em que isso acontecia), Miroku e Sango sempre tentavam que eles parassem. Agora os papéis se inverteram!

– Porque estão rindo? - perguntou Inuyasha, mal-humorado.

– Nada, não. - respondeu Miroku.

– Isso não me parece nada. - ripostou.

Sango e Miroku explicaram então o motivo do riso, fazendo todos murmurarem um "Aaaaaaah" de compreensão.

De repente, uma mulher veio a correr até eles. Vendo as roupas de Kagome, disse:

– Garota, você é uma sacerdotisa, certo?

– Ah, bem, sim… Posso dizer que sim.

– Então, por favor me ajuda! Meu pequeno filho ficou doente e o médico da aldeia não o pode salvar. Ele está morrendo! Por favor me ajuda!

Kagome estava séria e simplesmente respondeu:

– Me leve até ele!

– Obrigada! Muito obrigada! - agradeceu a mulher, com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois continuou – Venham por aqui, por favor.

Em passo rápido, foram andando pelos caminhos do vilarejo, passando por casas e campos, até que chegaram a uma cabana pequena e simples, mas o suficiente para se poder viver nela.

– Mãe! Mãe! Ele está piorando!

Um menino veio a correr até à mulher e abraçou as pernas dela. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

– Não se preocupe, meu filho. Está aqui uma sacerdotisa que nos pode ajudar.

– Sério? Você pode salvar meu irmão?

– Vou fazer os possíveis. - garantiu Kagome, com um sorriso no rosto.

A mulher os conduziu até ao interior da cabana. Este era simples, quase não tinha mobília: três espaços para três camas e ao centro um lugar para acender a fogueira, caso fosse precisa. Ao canto estava uma criança deitada, coberta por um cobertor. Ela suava muito, estava pálida e tinha um sono muito agitado. Kagome se acercou da criança. Logo viu qual era o problema dela: tinha sido envenenada por um youkai. Este era muito fraco, assim como seu veneno, mas era suficiente para conseguir matar aquela criança.

– Ele foi atacado por um youkai e está muito fraco. - declarou ela, depois de avaliar o estado da criança.

– Consegue o salvar? - perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

– Vou tentar.

Kagome se ajoelhou ao lado dele, e logo se lembrou do treino que tinha feito com Kaede para desenvolver seus poderes.

_Flashback_

_Kagome passeava pelo vilarejo, quando Kaede veio ter com ela._

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa, Senhora Kaede? - perguntou Kagome._

– _Kagome, preciso falar com você._

– _Pode falar._

– _É sobre seus poderes. Você precisa começar a treinar para os desenvolver. Você é uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa, mas primeiro precisa descobrir quais são os seus poderes e como os utilizar. Se forem atacados durante a viagem, ou se alguém se ferir e os remédios de seu mundo não funcionarem, você precisa saber como utilizar seus poderes para conseguir ajudar._

_Kagome apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Kaede continuou._

– _Temos três dias antes de vocês partirem, ou seja, não temos muito tempo. Por isso, temos de aproveitar o pouco que nos resta._

_Kagome concordou. Então combinaram começar os treinos logo no dia seguinte: iriam acordar cedo para começar o mais depressa possível. Só iriam parar para almoçar. Depois recomeçariam os treinos até ao sol se pôr._

_E assim foi por três dias. Os poderes de Kagome depressa aumentavam, tal como os conhecimentos dela. Ao fim de três dias, aprendera a criar barreiras e já conseguia fazer uma bem sólida __só com a sua concentração__, sendo ela intocável para qualquer youkai. Sabia como juntar os vários fragmentos para formar um maior, assim como os quebrar, através de suas mãos. Kaede também lhe ensinara como purificar humanos e youkai. Ela conseguia facilmente curar qualquer humano que tenha sido atacado por um youkai, envenenado, que esteja muito doente… No entanto, ela aprendera __**como**__ purificar um youkai, mas ainda não __**conseguia**__ fazer isso. Outra coisa em que tinha um pouco de dificuldade era em criar Shikigami. Porém, estava treinando e sabia que iria acabar por conseguir._

_Fim do Flashback_

Kagome agradeceu mentalmente a Kaede por a ter ajudado. Agora percebia o que ela queria dizer e sabia o que fazer.

Olhou para a criança. Estendeu suas mãos sobre ela, fechando os olhos, e se concentrou. De suas mãos começou a aparecer um brilho rosa. Pouco a pouco, a criança foi recuperando a cor e seu sono ficou mais calmo. A luz desapareceu e Kagome tirou as mãos. Agora parecia que o menino sempre esteve dormindo.

Todos olhavam admirados a recuperação da criança, inclusive Inuyasha. Agora ele percebeu o que ela ia fazer todo o dia, quando saía de manha bem cedo e só voltava ao fim da tarde. Kagome tinha estado treinando seus poderes! E agora percebia porque: mal ele viu o estado do menino, soube que ele tinha muito pouco tempo de vida, e que os remédios de Kagome não seriam rápidos o suficiente para o salvar. Mas foi então que ele a viu utilizar os seus poderes espirituais no garoto e como ele melhorava depressa: a cor regressou ao rosto, o sono ficou mais tranquilo e seus batimentos cardíacos acalmavam. Kagome tinha conseguido salvar a criança, mas quando ele olhou para ela, viu que estava mais cansada.

E era assim como ela se sentia. Esgotada.

Depois de ter salvado o menino, se sentiu exausta. Seu corpo pedia para descansar. Kagome se levantou, mas estava tremendo um pouco devido ao esforço. Ela se desequilibrou e ia caindo, mas sentiu uma mão firme segurar sua cintura. Olhou para o lado e viu que Inuyasha a segurava de forma que ninguém visse, mas de maneira a ampará-la, para que ela não caísse e ficasse segura.

Kagome agradeceu com um sorriso que só Inuyasha viu.

Entretanto, mais ninguém tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo.

A mãe correu até Kagome, pegou em suas mãos e disse, a olhando nos olhos:

– Obrigada! Lhe agradeço do fundo do coração! Você salvou a vida do meu filho! Muito obrigada!

Inuyasha continuava segurando ela firme para não cair. Kagome sorriu e respondeu:

– Ah, não foi nada! Mas agora nós temos que ir! Se cuidem!

Estavam todos a ir embora quando viram que Miroku não estava com eles. Olharam para trás e viram a seguinte cena: Miroku pegando nas mãos da mulher e "falando" com ela.

– Você cuidou dessas crianças sozinha?

– Teve de ser… Depois de meu marido ir embora não as podia deixar, então tive de trabalhar mais para poder as sustentar…

– Que mulher corajosa… E por acaso não quer ter um filho meu? Prometo que nunca ia abandona-la!

*TUMP

A mulher nem teve tempo de responder. Sango tinha se aproximado e dado uma FORTE cotovelada a Miroku, que acertou em cheio nas costelas e obrigou ele a se dobrar de dor.

– Peço desculpa pelo incômodo. Nós já estamos saindo. - disse Sango, friamente, saindo da cabana e arrastando Miroku, sendo seguidos por Shippou e Kirara e depois Kagome e Inuyasha, que ainda a segurava pela cintura, com medo que ela caísse de repente.

Quando estavam lá fora, Inuyasha lançou um olhar para Kagome, como que a perguntar "Você está bem? Consegue se aguentar em pé?". Kagome simplesmente sorriu, mostrando que já estava bem e já conseguia se equilibrar sem cair. Depois alargou seu sorriso, agradecendo a ajuda de Inuyasha. Este ficou meio sem graça, corando, e desviou a cara para o lado oposto.

Depois de Miroku se ter "recuperado", continuaram a andar pelos caminhos do vilarejo. Caminhavam por uma estrada de terra, com campos de animais à esquerda e homens trabalhando à direita, quando viram ao longe uma mulher e decidiram se aproximar dela.

Mal chegaram lá perto, repararam que ela cuidava de uma criança e estava rodeada por tantas outras. **(Já deu para perceber que neste vilarejo há muitas crianças…) **No entanto, o grupo reparou que, enquanto a mulher dava de comer ao garotinho, ela estava muito triste. Aliás, estava quase chorando. Eles decidiram se aproximar dela.

– Hum, … Desculpe interromper, mas posso perguntar porque está chorando? - perguntou Kagome.

– Esse garotinho é seu filho? - interrompeu Sango. – Ele é muito bonitinho!

– Esse menino não é meu filho… - respondeu a mulher, já com os olhos marejados.

– O que quer dizer? - perguntou Miroku, se aproximando com olhar desconfiado.

– Esse menino não é meu filho… - repetiu. Depois continuou – É meu marido! - e com isso suas lágrimas se soltaram.

– O QUE?! - perguntaram todos em conjunto.

Depois se seguiu um silêncio tenso mas estranho. Estavam todos muito admirados para conseguirem dizer mais alguma coisa.

– Como…? - foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu dizer para quebrar aquele clima. Em seguida, ela se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou, a consolando.

Ao fim de alguns minutos, a moça já se tinha acalmado e os outros já se tinham recuperado do choque.

– Tome. - disse Kagome, entregando para ela um lenço.

– Obrigada.

Kagome e Sango fizeram ela se sentar, respirar fundo e se acalmar. A mulher limpou suas lágrimas, agora mais serena.

– Não queria ser indelicado, mas poderia me dizer o que aconteceu ao seu marido para ele ter ficado… assim? - Miroku perguntou de forma séria.

Então a mulher começou a contar o que tinha acontecido.

_Flashback_

_Era um dia como os outros. Ele estava de saída para ir caçar com os outros homens do vilarejo. Mas não iam todos porque, se o vilarejo fosse atacado, ficava indefeso. _(Ao ouvir isto, Sango sentiu um aperto no peito. Seria culpa? Mas decidiu não dizer nada. A mulher continuou com a sua história.)

_Ele estava quase saindo de casa. Estava preparando o cavalo, quando eu fui ter com ele. Ele havia esquecido sua comida._

– _Não esqueça de seu almoço!_

– _Ah, é verdade! Já ia esquecendo! Muito obrigado!_

– _Volte depressa para mim!_

– _Não se preocupe! Até já!_

– _Até!_

_E fiquei a vê-lo ir embora._

_Passei o resto do dia fazendo o que sempre fazia: cuidava da casa, das crianças e preparava tudo para o regresso dele._

_Estava varrendo a entrada quando ouvi gritos._

_Vinham da floresta._

_Larguei tudo o que estava a fazer e corri para lá. Algo não estava bem._

_Quando cheguei ao local, vi todos com caras de medo, olhando para algo. Desviei o olhar para conseguir enxergar o mesmo que eles, e foi então que vi: uma grande luz branca. Com medo, me escondi atrás da árvore mais próxima._

_De repente essa luz engoliu o meu marido e os outros homens. Ao princípio, os seus gritos eram horríveis, mas depois "daquilo" os engolir, eles cessaram e ficou tudo calmo e quieto._

_Percebendo que tudo tinha parado, eu decidi sair do meu "esconderijo"… e o que vi me deixou estarrecida: no lugar onde estavam antes os homens do vilarejo, estavam agora crianças._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer: há momentos atrás eram o meu marido e os outros homens e agora eram crianças… então decidi pegar em todos e os levar de volta ao vilarejo._

_Quando saí da floresta, reparei que estavam lá algumas mulheres e percebi que também devem ter ouvido o grito mas não tiveram coragem para entrar. Mal elas me viram, vieram ter comigo e me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Eu lhes contei tudo o que sabia e o que tinha visto. Mas como é óbvio, elas não acreditaram em mim. Quem iria acreditar que a maioria dos homens do nosso vilarejo eram agora crianças? Se me contassem, eu também não iria acreditar._

_Foi então que uma das mulheres, grande amiga minha, a Sayuri, exclamou:_

– _Esperem! A Mizura (esse é o meu nome) pode estar dizendo a verdade! Olhem aqui!_

_Ele pegou uma criança de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros. Lhe segurou no braço e apontou para o ombro._

– _Quando era mais novo, um youkai atacou meu marido no braço, mas ele conseguiu escapar apenas com uma ferida, que mais tarde deu origem a essa cicatriz. Por isso, Mizura está dizendo a verdade!_

_Sayuri acabou de falar e logo todas as mulheres começaram a procurar seus maridos._

– _O meu está aqui!_

– _Encontrei o meu!_

– _E eu também!_

_Aos poucos, cada uma pegou o seu e fomos para nossas casas com um peso no coração. Nossos maridos não se lembravam de nós e, pior ainda, quando eles crescessem e ficassem adultos de novo, nós já estaremos mortas!_

Quando acabou de dizer isto, Mizura recomeçou a chorar. Então Kagome a abraçou, a consolando.

De repente, Inuyasha e Miroku se lembraram de algo que a mulher cujo filho estava doente disse e compreenderam tudo.

_"Meu pequeno filho ficou doente e o médico da aldeia não o pode salvar." "Depois de meu marido ir embora…" _O médico da aldeia não podia salvar o menino porque não se lembrava como o fazer pois... e o marido da moça não "foi embora" porque... Ambos tinham sido transformados em crianças! Inuyasha e Miroku se viraram um para o outro e trocaram um olhar de entendimento: era a mesma pessoa que estava por detrás daquilo!

Sango se aproximou, colocou a mão no ombro de Mizura, que já não chorava, mas ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos, e disse:

– Não se preocupe. Nós podemos ajudar você.

Mizura levantou a cabeça.

– Sério…?

– Sim. - confirmou. Depois se virou para Inuyasha e os outros e perguntou – O que me dizem?

– Conta comigo - respondeu logo Kagome.

– Não podia deixar de ajudar uma bela senhorita como você - APENAS disse Miroku. **(ATENÇAO! O Miroku não fez nada! Nem passou a mão nela! Parece que ele não quer apanhar mais da Sango. KKKKK Ou então está começando a se comportar! … Acho que a primeira hipótese é mais provável! n.n)**

– Também quero ajudar! - exclamou Shippou.

– Miau! - concordou Kirara.

– E você, Inuyasha? - perguntou Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou para o lado e resmungou:

– Parece que não tenho escolha…

– Então estamos todos de acordo! - finalizou Sango.

Mizura agora sorria. Sua tristeza tinha desaparecido, dando lugar a um sorriso.

– Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

– Ah, não tem que agradecer! Nós íamos ajudar mesmo! - responde Kagome, sorrindo.

– Por favor Senhorita, nos espere aqui. Continue com a sua vida, cuide de suas crianças e prepare a casa para quando seu marido regressar. Avise também as outras mulheres. - acrescentou Miroku.

– Sim! Não se preocupe! Eu digo pra elas!

Eles estavam a ir embora, em direção à floresta, quando ela disse:

– Se precisarem, há uma cabana na floresta. Ela não é muito grande, mas dá para todos vocês. Tem lá um pouco de comida e o rio é perto de lá. A água é limpa e tem peixes. O meu marido e os outros homens costumavam ir para lá, quando iam caçar…- a sua voz falhou e seu semblante entristeceu. Mas depois ela recuperou o sorriso – Obrigada por tudo! E boa sorte! Tenham cuidado!

Eles estavam se dirigindo para a entrada da floresta, enquanto ela lhes acenava e Kagome e Shippou lhe acenavam de volta.

Pouco depois eles entraram naquele lugar que notaram ser perfeito para qualquer youkai: escuro, com pouca luz, com um ar sombrio e estava perto de um vilarejo. Assim, o youkai podia se alimentar quando quiser.

Sim, porque o Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango já desconfiavam que quem estava a causar todos aqueles problemas era um youkai. Iam até à floresta, encontravam e matavam o youkai e depois voltavam para a sua perseguição a Naraku e procura pelos fragmentos.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, alguém os observava de perto.

"Hmm… Aqueles ali me parecem perfeitos… Três humanos jovens e bem frescos, e ainda por cima não são nada feios! Servem perfeitamente para mim. MUAHHH Agora vamos lá acabar com isto depressa."

Inuyasha, que ia no fim, notou que estavam a ser observados e olhava para os lados, procurando quem estaria os vendo. Reparando na atitude de Inuyasha, Miroku pergunta:

– Inuyasha, algum problema?

– Sinto que não estamos sozinhos. Está alguém aqui perto e não é humano.

– Também senti uma presença aqui perto. Acha que é o tal youkai?

– Só pode ser ele. Temos de ter cuidado. Ele pode atacar de repente. Temos de estar prevenidos.

– Não se preocupe. Damos cabo dele num instante.

O youkai se preparava para atacar, mas foi então que viu Kagome. "Aquela garota… É perfeita! Suficientemente jovem, mas não é criança, e consigo sentir que tem um grande poder! Se me apoderar dele, nunca mais vou ter que andar atrás dos humanos idiotas. Mas… o que é aquilo?… A garota trás consigo fragmentos da Shikon no Tama? Hoje é o meu dia de sorte! Ela não vai escapar!" Dito isto, ele saiu do lugar donde estava e se colocou à frente do grupo, impedindo a sua passagem.

– AHHHHHH!- gritou Shippou, se escondendo atrás de Kagome. Nesse momento, Inuyasha saltou e se colocou na frente de Kagome, ficando entre ela e o youkai.

– Ah, então você finalmente se mostrou! - disse ele.

– O que quer dizer, Inuyasha? - perguntou Kagome.

– Esse imbecil estava nos vigiando há algum tempo, mas só agora decidiu aparecer. - explicou Miroku.

– Então é você o youkai que anda a atacar as pessoas do vilarejo? Você vai se arrepender de se ter encontrado connosco. - disse Sango.

O youkai começou a rir.

– Não se incomodem. Eu só vim para levar a garota!

E dito isto, um tentáculo gigante e coberto com uma espécie de baba apareceu do nada, indo em direção a Kagome, tentando atacar ela pelo lado.

– Ahhhhhh! – Kagome gritou.

– TESSAIGA!

Inuyasha atacou com a Tessaiga e desfez o tentáculo em pedaços.

– Inuyasha, acha que consegue dar conta do recado? - perguntou Sango.

– Podem deixar! Trato dele num instante. Ele vai se arrepender por ter me feito perder tempo!

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, estaremos logo aqui ao lado, está bem? Senhorita Kagome, venha para aqui.- disse ele para Kagome, que veio logo ter com ele e Sango, com Shippou no seu ombro.

Inuyasha ouviu, mas não pode responder, porque o youkai logo recomeçou o ataque.

– Pensa que é páreo para mim? Como é ingénuo! - o youkai começou a rir de desprezo. – Vou acabar logo com você!

Ele atacou Inuyasha com mais tentáculos, mas este desviou e acertou um golpe na cara do youkai, que gritou de dor.

– Seu hanyou miserável e desprezível, como ousa sequer tocar em mim! Vai sofrer pelo seu atrevimento!

Dito isto, outra daquelas coisas viscosas brotou do chão e se enrolou à volta de Inuyasha, apertando-o sem piedade. Ele não se conseguia mexer e, como tal, não se conseguia libertar. O youkai ria dos esforços dele e dizia:

– É inútil tentar se libertar! Agora vai pagar bem caro pelo que fez!

O youkai começou a apertar mais, esmagando Inuyasha pouco a pouco.

Vendo que o hanyou estava com problemas, Sango e Miroku não hesitaram em o ajudar.

– HIRAIKOTSU!

Sango, com seu Osso Voador, cortara os tentáculos, libertando Inuyasha.

– Valeu Sango!

– Por nada!

– Parece que subestimamos esse youkai! Vai nos dar mais trabalho do que pensávamos. - disse Miroku.

– Então vamos acabar com ele rapidamente! - ripostou Sango.

– Vamos! - concordou Miroku.

Então os três se lançaram contra o youkai, o atacando todos ao mesmo tempo.

– TESSAIGA!

– HIRAIKOTSU!

– Bastão de monge!

Inuyasha e Sango param de repente, ficando um pouco atrás de Miroku e olharam para ele, cada um com uma pinga na cabeça.

– Bastão… - começou o hanyou.

– … de monge? - acabou a exterminadora.

– Que é? Não podia ficar calado! - disse Miroku, como se justificando.

– Cuidado!- avisou Kagome, vendo que vários tentáculos se aproximavam deles a grande velocidade.

– Vamos mas é acabar com isto! – disse Inuyasha.

E começaram a se defender dos tentáculos que os tentavam atacar: Inuyasha os cortava com a sua espada, Sango com seu Osso Voador e Miroku com seu bastão.

Ao longe, Kagome e Shippou observavam a luta. Os três combatiam contra aquelas coisas para não serem atingidos, mas os tentáculos apareciam de todos os lados, não os deixando parar um segundo. Kagome percebia que eles estavam se esgotando pouco a pouco, e a qualquer momento o cansaço os venceriam.

Kagome se preparava para ajudar na luta com seu poder, agora mais forte.

– Não posso ficar mais a ver, enquanto eles lutam. - disse para Shippou. Depois acrescentou, séria – Vou ajudá-los!

– Não Kagome! Isso é muito perigoso! Ele pode te ferir! - Shippou a contraria.

– Mas eu não posso ficar aqui a ver enquanto eles lutam! Eu tenho de os ajudar!- respondeu Kagome decidida.

Ela se preparava para lançar uma flecha, mas Inuyasha a impede.

– Não Kagome! Não faça isso!

– Inuyasha tem razão! - concordou Miroku. "Me sinto tão estranho dizendo isso! Desde quando Inuyasha tem razão em alguma coisa? Ah, deixa para lá!" – Fique aí senhorita Kagome! É mais seguro para você!

– Mas eu quero ajudar vocês!

– Fique aí Kagome-chan! Não se preocupe connosco! Nós ficamos bem! - exclamou Sango.

– Está bem… - bufou ela contrariada e voltou para a proteção das árvores.

Inuyasha falava com ela ao mesmo tempo que lutava com aqueles "braços" viscosos, que o tentavam apanhar, mas o hanyou sempre os cortava antes de conseguirem sequer o tocar.

A colegial, ao vê-lo lutar, não conseguiu reprimir o desejo de os ajudar, mas Inuyasha a impediu novamente.

– Não Kagome! - ele repetia. – Fique aí! Aqui você pode atrapalhar a luta! Se você se ferir, eu não vou conseguir lutar e proteger você ao mesmo tempo!

– Inuyasha…

– Ah… Quer dizer… Como vamos conseguir encontrar os fragmentos sem você? - tentava ele disfarçar.

Kagome viu um tentáculo a ir em direção à cabeça de Inuyasha e aproveita a oportunidade.

– SENTA!

*CAPOF

Inuyasha caiu de cara no chão.

– Maldição Kagome!

Nesse momento aquele braço coberto de baba passou pelo lugar onde, poucos segundos atrás, estava sua cabeça. Ele se apercebeu disso e se levantou , olhando par Kagome com desconfiança. Ela reparou no olhar dele e sorriu com uma cara de santa inocente, mas Inuyasha não se deixou enganar.

O youkai viu a distração do hanyou com a humana e aproveitou a oportunidade: rápida e silenciosamente, atacou Inuyasha. Este ainda percebeu o perigo, mas não conseguiu reagir a tempo e um dos tentáculos do youkai trespassou a barriga de Inuyasha.

– AHHHH!

– INUYASHA! - Kagome gritou.

Com a força do impacto, ele é atirado ao chão.

– Inuyasha, você está bem?- perguntou Miroku, preocupado.

– Maldito!…

Inuyasha tentou se levantar, pondo uma mão no ferimento para que este parasse de sangrar, e a outra na Tessaiga, que estava a servir de apoio para ele se conseguir manter em pé. Ele pegou na espada com as duas mãos e começou a correr em direção ao youkai.

– Vou acabar com você!

Porém, como Inuyasha estava mais lento por causa da ferida, não conseguiu acertar nele. Este, com um de seus tentáculos, atingiu Inuyasha com bastante força no sítio da ferida, o atirando de costas a grande velocidade contra uma árvore, a partindo ao meio, enquanto ele escorregava até à base, desacordado.

Miroku e Sango, que tinham visto tudo, ficaram muito preocupados com o estado de Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha! Você está bem? - perguntou Sango. No entanto, não obteve nenhuma resposta.

– Inuyasha responda! - Agora era Miroku quem chamava, mas, mesmo assim, não recebeu resposta.

Miroku e Sango estavam tão preocupados com Inuyasha, que não se aperceberam que uns quantos tentáculos se dirigiam para eles.

– Cuidado! Miroku! Sango! Atrás de vocês!- Kagome tentou avisar, porém já era tarde de mais.

Eles os dois se viraram para trás mas o youkai conseguiu os acertar, jogando-os longe.

Kagome presenciou toda a cena e tomou uma decisão: tinha que ir os ajudar!

– Fique aqui Shippou! Eu vou os ajudar!

Shippou concordou com a cabeça e desceu do ombro dela. Kagome se aproximou do youkai, com o arco e a flecha a postos. Mirou bem e depois atirou. No entanto, o youkai se apercebeu do ataque inesperado e conseguiu desviar, mas a flecha lhe passou de raspão e acabou lhe acertando um pouco.

O youkai se vira para ela com uma expressão aterradora e começa a rir.

– AHHHHH!- grita Shippou, cheio de medo, e se esconde nas árvores.

– Agora você vai ser minha e ninguém vai me impedir! Primeiro vou roubar essa sua linda juventude. Depois, com os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama, nunca mais vou precisar de me alimentar através de humanos inúteis! Serei jovem e poderoso para sempre! MUAHHHHH

Mal acabou de falar, dois grandes tentáculos se dirigiram para ela a grande velocidade.

Kagome não se conseguia mexer. Não conseguia gritar. Estava paralisada.

O youkai ia conseguir a apanhar por culpa dela. Inuyasha a tinha avisado, mas ela não ligara. Agora não estava lá ninguém para a salvar. E a culpa era dela.

– GAROTA, VOCÊ É MINHA!

A única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar o momento fatal.

Mas ele nunca chegou.

**E então? O que será que vai acontecer? Será que o youkai vai conseguir apanhar a Kagome?  
****Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Eu o fiz bem maior que os outros!**

**Acham que valeu a pena esperar? Manda review a dizer! ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**

*******relendo o capitulo***

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Mas agora que eu leio e vejo como escrevi o capitulo, acho que acabei numa parte em que vou deixar vocês MUUUUITO curiosos!  
E isso é demasiada maldade da minha parte! E para agradecer a vocês pela vossa paciência, tenho aqui o presente prometido!**

******Mandem reviews! Depois digo para vocês o porque de ter demorado TAAAAAANTO!  
Espero que se divirtam!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mas ele nunca chegou._

– KAGOME!

Ela abriu os olhos. A partir daí aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

Inuyasha estava à frente dela, a protegendo dos tentáculos. Eles se enrolaram à volta do hanyou, que fez uma careta de dor.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, ele sussurrou para ela:

– Eu disse que te iria proteger, não disse?

De repente, uma grande explosão de luz branca e muito forte.

Kagome desviou o olhar por causa da intensidade da claridade.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal, o youkai tinha desaparecido.

E aos seus pés estava um Inuyasha…

…com pouco mais de sete anos de idade.

Continua no próximo capitulo...

* * *

**GOSTARAM? SIM? NÃO? MANDA REVIEW!**

**Por favor, manda review! Pode não parecer, mas elas são milagrosas! Não gastam muito tempo, escreva só "Gostei do capitulo" ou "Nao gostei! Muda aquilo e aquilo..." Trazem MUITAS coisas boas e MUITAS vantagens! Mas como são IMENSAS não as vou mencionar. Quem quiser saber, manda review a dizer, que eu respondo!**

**Agora porque eu demorei tanto? *limpando a garganta* Porque eu demorei IMENSO?!**

**Minha mente começou logo a trabalhar neste capitulo, mas meu corpo não se queria mexer! Sempre a dizer depois escrevo! Acho que meus dedos vão fazer uma revolução! Afinal eles trabalham MUITO! Depois eu não tive muito tempo para ir ao computador. Apesar de estar em férias, eu o partilho com mais 5 pessoas! E não é fácil!**

**Quando o capitulo já tinha um tamanho ****razoável, eu pensei "Estou demorando demasiado! Vou fazer um capitulo BEM maior para compensar o meu GRANDE atraso!" E assim estive escrevendo, sempre com a culpa de estar demorando demais! Então lá consegui chegar a um numero mínimo de palavras que me fez sentir um pouco menos culpada com o tempo que tinha gasto. MAS VOCÊS MERECIAM MUITO MAIS! Eu é que não tinha tempo (porque será?¬¬`) porque amanha vou para a montanha e não sei se lá terei net ou não, então não queria vos fazer esperar mais!**

**Espero que com o tempo perdido não tenha perdido meu jeito de escrever (tenho quase a certeza que sim... Y.Y) Manda review a me dizer e deixar uma autora mais sossegada, pode ser?**

**O que acham que vai acontecer com o Inu? Digam a vossa opinião em vossa review! Quem estiver mais perto recebe mais pontos! Depois digo quem teve a pontuação mais alta!**

**Vamos agora às respostas das reviews! Recebi quatro!**

**Priy Taisho: **Serio que adora? AAAAAW Me deixa tão feliz ouvir isso!  
As crianças eram muito cruéis com ele, mas os adultos também! Ele sofreu muito tadinho T.T Ela vai mudar mesmo! Porque ela esta sob o meu controle! MUAHHHHH Ela vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar!

Ver o Miroku apanhando deve ser um dos meus passatempos preferidos! KKKKK O Pervertido é especial, mas tenha cuidado porque ele continua sendo um pervertido! :3 Mas eu acho que para mim o Inu é especial, então com aquelas orelhinhas ele fica em 1º e Miroku por ser um pervertido fica em 2º KKKKK

A Sango sabe usar suas "armas" quando quer! KKKKKK Entre ela e o Miroku, ela sempre sairá vencedora!  
Batata frita e ramen! Maravilhosos e únicos (não diga a ninguém mas eu nunca provei ramen! Mas ainda pretendo provar!)  
Sim, foi a primeira amiga! KKKKK Did you like this chapter? See you in next!

**MissFF: **Foi mesmo! Nao sei como a Kagome nao reparou, mas ao Miroku nada escapa! Pode nao parecer, mas ele é muito atento! Se calhar ela sabia mesmo,mas vamos dizer que ela estava de bom humor e deixou passar! ^^  
A Sango ainda tem uns quantos truques na manga e nao hesita em usa-los se precisar! KKKKK  
Gostaste deste capitulo? Beijos e ate ao proximo GODA!

**DafnyChaan: **Ainda bem que adorou! Me deixa TAO FELIZ ouvir isso! Obrigada!  
Espero que este capitulo tenha respondido à sua pergunta! Nao a fiz esperar muito pois nao? Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera! ^^  
Obrigada por acompanhar! O que achou deste capitulo? Ate ao proximo!

**Kag Higurashi: **OBRIGADA por ter deixado review em todos os capitulo! *-* Isso me motivou muito mais para escrever este!  
Na sua lista de preferidos, acha que este ultrapassou o outro? :D  
Tadinho mesmo! Mas a Kagome vai estar sempre la para ele! Em TODOS os momentos! KKKKKK

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo tanto como do outro!  
O que acha que vai acontecer com o nosso lindo INU?  
Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos e ate ao proximo capitulo!

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS A DIZEREM O QUE ACHAM QUE AGORA VAI ACONTECER COM O INUYASHA! QUEM CHEGAR MAIS PERTO GANHA MAIS PONTOS!**

**QUEM QUISER O MEU MAIL, É SÓ MANDAR REVIEW A PEDIR! (ainda nao tive tempo de fazer o meu profile ^^'')**

**BEIJOS **

**BABB-CHAN**


	5. Recomeçando de novo

**OI PESSOAL! Como vão? Espero que estejam bem!**

**EU SEI que passou BASTANTE tempo desde que publiquei o último capitulo, mas voltei com um BEM MAIOR! Por isso espero que me perdoem. Alem disso, estive a arrumar a casa, por isso fiquei com pouco tempo Y.Y Mas lá consegui digitar tudo e publicar para voces! ^^ Ainda por cima, tive um grande problema com o capitulo porque eu sabia o que escrever, mas ja tinha 1000 palavras e ainda estava no inicio! Eu estava a desesperar porque assim nunca mais ia conseguir acabar o capitulo! ToT  
**

**MAS com a ajuda da minha amiga Priy Taisho, consegui escrever em tempo recorde! OBRIGADA PRIY!**

**Agora um aviso: Minhas aulas começam segunda (amanha ****T.T****) , por isso posso demorar mais tempo para postar os capitulo! Mas prometo que me vou esforçar! :D**

**Se houver partes do capitulo que nao façam muito sentido, não se admirem! Eu fiquei até às 5 da manha a digitar! Mas por favor me avisem, para eu não repetir! ;)**

**Dedico esta capitulo à minha amiga Barbara-Oh, que se cadastrou no FF para ler e comentar minha fic! (eu sei que nao foi so por isso :P)**

**AGORA, SEM MAIS DEMORAS! As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Boa leitura!**

Kagome olhou para o pequeno Inuyasha que estava deitado no chão, ainda inconsciente, e se sentiu culpada.

MUITO culpada.

Inuyasha estava assim por culpa sua.

Se ela tivesse dado ouvidos a ele, tudo isto não teria acontecido…  
Se ela se tivesse mantido afastada do youkai, como ele tinha dito, isto não teria acontecido…  
Se ela se tivesse mantido na segurança das árvores, Inuyasha agora não estaria assim…

E com estes pensamentos na cabeça, Kagome começou a chorar. A chorar amargamente.

Inuyasha foi abrindo os olhos pouco a pouco. Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido?

Devagar, ele se foi levantando, ainda meio tonto. Foi então que ele sentiu uma pontada na barriga. Ao olhar para lá, se apercebeu que tinha uma grande ferida. Alguém tinha feito um buraco em sua barriga… Mas quem?…

De repente, notou a presença de alguém. Levantou a cabeça para ver quem era.

UMA HUMANA!

Com um salto, Inuyasha imediatamente se afastou dela e se colocou em posição de ataque. Ele não gostava de humanos. Eram seres cruéis e sem coração.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha estava no seu vilarejo natal. No vilarejo onde ele tinha vivido com sua mãe e onde ela tinha morrido. Sim, sua mãe tinha morrido há mais ou menos um mês. E ele agora estava sozinho. Ainda havia os habitantes do vilarejo, mas… podia se dizer que eles não gostavam muito dele._

_E lá vinham eles de novo. Eram um grupo de mais ou menos cinco homens, de tamanho médio e cabelos escuros. Todos eles traziam consigo paus e não tinham uma cara nada amigável._

– _Ei moleque! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - um deles perguntou para Inuyasha, que estava sentado no chão, afastado de todas as crianças de sua idade._

_Na realidade, depois da morte de Lady Izayoi, aqueles humanos tinham proibido ele de se aproximar dos habitantes, principalmente crianças e mulheres, e de tudo o que tivesse a ver com eles: casas, campos… Então, a partir dai, ele tinha "vivido" no vilarejo, mas sem nunca mais lá entrar. Tinha de dormir onde pudesse, em árvores ou grutas, e tinha de comer o pouco que encontrava: frutos da floresta, pequenos animais e comida que conseguia roubar._

_Aqueles humanos o cercaram e o encaravam de cima, com expressões ameaçadoras._

– _Pensa que pode roubar nossa comida e que nós não íamos fazer nada? - disse um segundo homem, lhe dando um chute o atirando para o lado oposto._

– _Eh! Pensou mesmo que nós íamos deixar? - acrescentou um terceiro, o chutando outra vez._

_Inuyasha gemia de dor._

– _Por favor… Parem… Por favor…_

_Ele estava a beira das lágrimas. A esta altura, já todos os humanos atacavam o pobre hanyou, com os seus paus, e o chutando de um lado para o outro, e rindo do estado do pequeno Inuyasha._

– _O bebê vai chorar? Quer que nós paremos?_

_Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça._

– _Devia ter pensado nisso antes de tirar nosso pão! - gritou o quarto humano._

– _Ingrato! - acrescentou o quinto – Acolhemos você e sua mãe no nosso vilarejo, e o que recebemos em troca? Uma mulher marcada por um youkai e intocável para qualquer homem e um hanyou desprezível que rouba nosso pão!_

_Dito isto, o quinto homem deu um chute muito forte nas costelas de Inuyasha, o atirando longe. Inuyasha estava deitado no chão, de barriga para baixo. No entanto, aqueles humanos ainda não tinham acabado. Eles se aproximaram do hanyou._

– _Nós não queremos ver você aqui nunca mais! Ouviu bem? Nunca mais! Se voltarmos a ver você perto das nossas terras, nem que seja de passagem, tratamos de você, seu hanyou desprezível! - cuspiu o quinto humano para Inuyasha._

_Então o primeiro humano pegou no hanyou pelo pescoço e lhe disse:_

– _Ai de você que pense em voltar a pôr aqui os pés! Você não e bem-vindo aqui! Vá embora, ouviu? Não volte nunca mais!_

_Em seguida, o atirou para a frente e gritou:_

– _VÁ EMBORA! Nunca mais queremos ver você aqui! NUNCA MAIS!_

_Inuyasha caiu ao chão como se fosse um boneco, sem se conseguir levantar._

_Os homens, ao verem que ele não se mexia, pegaram nele e o chutaram para longe._

– _Você não percebeu seu idiota? VÁ EMBORA E NUNCA MAIS VOLTE! E se você voltar… matamos você!_

_Com estas palavras, Inuyasha ficou tão assustado, que foi buscar suas últimas forças para se afastar daqueles seres cruéis e sem coração. Assim, com muito esforço, ele conseguiu se levantar e, cambaleando, foi andando para longe daquele lugar. Com um braço sobre as costelas e o outro suspenso no nada, estando pousado ao lado do corpo, Inuyasha foi caminhado lentamente para qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele vilarejo._

_Todo o seu corpo doía por causas dos chutes daqueles humanos e das feridas que eles fizeram nele. Sua cara estava marcada por grossas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos já vermelhos. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, cheio de terra e sangue. Seus pensamentos eram dirigidos para uma linda e doce mulher que já tinha partido._

"_Mamãe! Porque você foi embora? Porque logo agora que eu preciso de você? Porquê? Eu preciso de você! Preciso que você me ajude! Por favor mamãe! Me ajude! Por favor! Mãe…"_

_Inuyasha já se tinha afastado do vilarejo e tinha ido parar à floresta. Com estes pensamentos na cabeça, o pequeno hanyou desmaiou no meio das raízes de uma grande árvore e dormiu por três dias. Durante esse tempo, foi tudo muito confuso. Ele sempre acordava muito inquieto e alagado em suor frio, mas como seu corpo ainda estava ferido, ele não se conseguia levantar e tinha que ficar ali parado, sem poder comer nada. Porém, logo a seguir voltava a adormecer e sua mente mergulhava de novo em sonhos estranhos e agitados._

_Dessa forma, Inuyasha quase não conseguia descansar. E sempre que algum youkai se aproximava, ele tinha que aproveitar a proteção que a árvore lhe dava e se esconder da melhor maneira possível. Assim, mal algum se aproximava, Inuyasha rastejava para o meio das raízes e se confundia com elas._

_E assim foi por algum tempo. Inuyasha estava se curando muito lentamente, e a fome e falta de alimentos só ajudavam na demora da recuperação. Ao fim de um mês, o hanyou finalmente se conseguiu curar das feridas causadas por aqueles humanos. _

_E nesse momento, ele percebeu uma coisa: os humanos eram seres egoístas, arrogantes, repugnantes, presunçosos, falsos, mentirosos e cruéis, que só pensam em si mesmos e na sua felicidade, não conhecem o significado de "respeito pelos outros" nem se importam de maltratar os mais fracos, e não querem saber se alguém está sofrendo ou não._

_Ou seja, a pior espécie de seres que podia existir. E Inuyasha disse a si mesmo que eram os seres mais fracos de todos. Por isso, deviam respeitar os fortes ou sofrer. E nesse momento Inuyasha percebeu que, para sobreviver teria de ser forte, para nunca mais sofrer daquela maneira._

_E nunca mais voltaria a confiar num humano._

_Fim do flashback_

Inuyasha estava em posição de combate, com as garras para fora, prontas para o defender de quem lhe quisesse fazer mal.

Ele se preparava para atacar a humana, mas reparou numa coisa: ela estava chorando.

Ele foi baixando a guarda pouco a pouco, mas seus instintos gritaram "Pode ser uma armadilha!", então retomou a posição anterior. No entanto, Inuyasha percebeu que aquela garota era diferente. Ela não era como os humanos do vilarejo dele. Ele sentia que podia confiar nela. Porém, ela ainda não tinha pressentido sua presença. Parecia muito triste… Simplesmente chorava, de uma forma sincera e… culpada?

Então, devagar, ele foi relaxando o corpo e foi avançando cuidadosamente até à garota. Passo a passo, ele chegou perto dela.

A coisa que ele mais detestava era ouvir o choro de qualquer criatura. Ele simplesmente não aguentava ver garotas ou crianças chorando. Isso lhe recordava aquilo porque ele tinha passado. E, por alguma razão, ver aquela humana com as mãos em sua cara, escondendo as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos e caiam no chão… ver aquela humana assim lhe apertava o coração! Ele queria a ver sorrir! Mas porquê? Ele nem a conhecia… certo?

Kagome se mantinha de joelhos, com as mãos no rosto, chorando e pensando "Porque é que eu não dei ouvidos a Inuyasha? Porquê? Inuyasha se sacrificou para ME proteger! Por minha culpa…" E com isto recomeçou a chorar.

Ela esperava que as lágrimas lavassem o seu espírito e desfizessem o nó que se tinha formado em seu peito, mas sem sucesso. E assim, nova onda de tristeza a invadiu, novas lágrimas se soltaram e ela começou a soluçar.

– Não chora, garota, não?

Com a surpresa, Kagome parou de chorar, mas manteve as mãos no rosto.

Aquela voz…

Ela conhecia aquela voz… Estava mais fina, mais infantil… mas era a mesma!

Foi então que sentiu pequenas mãozinhas sobre as suas. Elas pegaram nas mãos de Kagome. A garota não ofereceu resistência e deixou que aquelas pequenas mãos tirassem as suas do rosto dela. Ela sentiu elas serem afastadas e serem pousadas no colo dela, com as pequeninas mãos ainda a agarrarem-nas.

Kagome abriu os olhos e se deparou com um pequeno Inuyasha à sua frente. A cara dele estava calma, demonstrava uma certa inocência, mas também um pedido.

– Não chora… - voltou ele a murmurar. Depois, ele levantou a sua mão direita e, com a esquerda segurando o rosto de Kagome, ele limpou as lágrimas que ainda caíam.

Os olhos não expressavam raiva ou desconfiança, simplesmente a inocência de uma criança. No entanto, Kagome conseguia notar o medo lá escondido. Inuyasha tinha medo de se aproximar de humanos, pois temia que eles lhe voltassem a fazer mal, como já tinham feito há muito tempo. Mas então porque ele não fugiu? Será que sentiu que ela não lhe ia fazer mal?

Kagome estava surpresa, mas depois sorriu. Foi um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro.

– Obrigada… - disse baixo, porém ela tinha a certeza que o hanyou a tinha ouvido.

Inuyasha deu alguns passos para trás e apenas mostrou um sorriso de canto, enquanto Kagome limpava a cara com as mangas.

– Porque você estava chorando, garota? - perguntou ele.

– Garota? Porque você me chamou de garota?

– Porque eu não conheço você. - declarou ele, da forma mais simples. E depois disse – Meu nome é Inuyasha.

– Kagome… - murmurou ela.

– Porque estava chorando, Kagome?

No entanto, a colegial não ouviu a ultima pergunta que o hanyou havia feito. Estava demasiado atordoada e chocada com a realidade e se tinha perdido em pensamentos. "Ele… Ele perdeu a memória… Não se lembra de nada… É como se nunca tivesse crescido… Como se tivesse sido sempre criança… E a culpa… A culpa é toda minha…" E com isto, seus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas.

– Kagome, por favor, não chore! - pediu ele novamente, vendo os olhos dela ficarem brilhantes.

Inuyasha começou a se aproximar de Kagome, mas, de repente, toda a dor e cansaço causados pelo ferimento e pela batalha anterior se abateram sobre ele e ficou tudo escuro.

Kagome viu Inuyasha se aproximar dela, mas, de repente, ele desmaiou. Ela correu para o apanhar antes que ele caísse ao chão e o segurou no seu colo. Foi então que notou que a ferida em sua barriga ainda estava aberta e estava sangrando. Inuyasha estava ferido e, como agora era uma criança, era mais vulnerável.

Kagome não podia se dar ao luxo de chorar enquanto Inuyasha estava muito ferido!

"Eu tenho que cuidar dele!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha foi abrindo os olhos pouco a pouco.

Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido?

Estava na floresta, debaixo de uma grande árvore. Mas como tinha ido lá parar? Ainda há pouco estava numa grande clareira…

Pouco a pouco, se foi lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Ele estava com uma humana… Uma humana?! Ele tinha baixado a guarda à beira de uma humana?! Mas… Aquela era diferente… Ele se lembrava que ela parecia estar muito triste, estava chorando… Ela se chamava… Como ela se chamava? Ah, sim! Kagome! Era o nome daquela garota! Ela estava chorando, mas ele conseguiu a fazer parar. Logo a seguir, ele se lembrou de uma grande dor na barriga e depois disso… nada.

Inuyasha se sentou, com as mãos apoiadas no chão. É então que reparou que está sem a parte de cima de seu kimono e tinha o tronco envolto em ligaduras.

– Inuyasha! Que bom que acordou!

Kagome veio até ele. Ela trazia mais ligaduras consigo.

Quando tentou se levantar, Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada na barriga.

– Ai! - exclamou ele.

– Cuidado!

A colegial foi até ele e, com calma e delicadeza, o sentou.

– Não se esforce, Inuyasha! Você ainda não se pode mexer! Seu ferimento ainda não está totalmente curado! - avisou Kagome.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou:

– O que aconteceu? Como eu vim aqui parar?

Aquela simples pergunta fez com que Kagome se entristecesse, mas iria contar toda a verdade a Inuyasha. Ele tinha de saber.

– Se sente. É uma longa história.

Inuyasha se colocou na sua habitual posição de lótus, fazendo Kagome abrir um pequeno sorriso. Logo a seguir, começou a contar tudo desde o início.

Primeiro contou que ele era bem mais velho, mas um youkai tinha roubado sua juventude.

– Mas porque é que eu lutava contra um youkai?

– Calma, deixa que eu explico tudo para você!

E assim fez. Lhe contou sobre a Shikon No Tama, que ela a tinha partido em muitos pedaços. E agora, ele e ela, juntamente com outros dois humanos e dois youkais, estavam viajando para os juntar de novo. Depois disse que, enquanto estavam na clareira, Inuyasha havia desmaiado por causa do ferimento e ela tinha trazido ele até àquele lugar, para cuidar dele.

– Então… Você… Você cuidou de mim?

– Cuidei sim. - respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Nesse momento, todas as dúvidas de Inuyasha desapareceram e ele teve a certeza absoluta de que podia confiar em Kagome.

A colegial continuou a lhe contar o que ele precisava de saber, mas decidiu não falar sobre Naraku ou Kikyou, pois Inuyasha não merecia sofrer do jeito que sofria quando era mais velho. Agora que era só uma criança, devia desfrutar desta época da sua vida, que em tempos o assombrou. Mas agora Kagome iria ajudar ele a revivê-la.

Depois de Inuyasha ter percebido o básico, Kagome acrescentou:

– Miroku e Sango também lutaram contra o youkai mas ele os tinha atirado contra uma rocha e eles tinham desmaiado. Eu tenho a certeza que eles estão bem e estão procurando a gente, mas ainda assim… Desconfio que a Sango não está em boas mãos… ¬¬`

Assim sendo, Kagome pegou sua mochila, arco e flechas e Inuyasha vestiu o Manto do Rato de Fogo, os dois saíram de seu abrigo e foram procurar Sango e Miroku.

No entanto, não demoraram muito para os achar.

*PAFT

O som de um tapa ecoou por toda a floresta, seguido de um grito:

– Seu monge pervertido!

Inuyasha e Kagome seguiram os sons e em pouco tempo chegaram ao seu destino. Porém, as coisas estavam um pouco… agitadas.

– Se afaste de mim, seu monge depravado!

– Mas Sangozinha, a culpa não é minha! Minha mão direita é amaldiçoada!

– Sua personalidade é que é amaldiçoada!

– Mas Sangozinha…

– E não me chame de Sangozinha!

Enquanto Sango e Miroku brigavam, Shippou e Kirara observavam tudo de longe e abanavam a cabeça em reprovação. Foi nesse momento que viram Kagome.

– Kagome! - exclamou Shippou, inda a correr até ela.

– Oi Shippou!

– Onde está o Inuya…

Foi então que Shippou o viu.

Ele estava mais para trás, meio que escondido. Não estava nem em posição de ataque, nem em posição de defesa, mas sim numa posição intermédia: tinha os braços um pouco dobrados e as pernas levemente fletidas, pronto para fugir ou atacar, conforme a situação.

E estava do tamanho dele.

Shippou começou a pensar em vingança. "Finalmente irei me vingar de Inuyasha. Mas isso vai ter que esperar. Não pode ser agora. Mais tarde… MUAHHHH"

Entretanto, Miroku e Sango tinham parado de discutir e tinham se aproximado.

– Senhorita Kagome… - começou Miroku.

– O que aconteceu ao Inuyasha? - interrompeu Sango.

Mal viu os dois humanos, o hanyou havia começado a rosnar para eles e tinha tomado uma posição defensiva, com as garras de fora, fazendo Miroku e Sango darem um passo atrás por cautela.

Kagome percebeu o que se passava e tratou de impedir o que ainda estivesse por vir.

– Não se preocupe, Inuyasha! Eles não vão fazer mal a você! Eles são amigos!

Inuyasha parou de rosnar e retomou à posição normal, mas não baixou a guarda. Ele ainda não confiava em humanos.

– Não é impressionante como a senhorita Kagome consegue ser tao gentil e doce? Ela sempre consegue acalmar o Inuyasha! - comentou Miroku com Sango.

– Verdade… - respondeu ela. De repente, teve uma ideia!

Sango se aproximou um pouco do hanyou e se baixou, ficando da altura dele.

– Oi Inuyasha! Meu nome é Sango! Prazer!

O que aquela humana queria? No entanto, ela não parecia querer lhe fazer mal. O hanyou relaxou um pouco o seu corpo, mas não se ia deixar enganar. Além disso, Kagome conhecia ela, por isso não poderia ser má pessoa. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda não confiava nela.

– A Kagome te falou de mim, certo? - continuou Sango.

Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Já conhece minha gata, Kirara?

Nesse momento, a gata youkai aparece no ombro da dona.

– Miau!

– Kirara! Vá conhecer o Inuyasha!

– Miau!

Então Kirara começa a se afastar, sendo seguida por Inuyasha. Pouco depois, já estavam a brincar.

Agora que ele se tinha afastado, Sango perguntou de novo:

– O que aconteceu ao Inuyasha?

– Depois do youkai atingir vocês, ele queria me pegar e…

– E…? - incentivou Miroku.

– E… Ele… Ele se sacrificou para me salvar… - murmura Kagome, com um ar culpado.

– OH! Kagome-chan, não se culpe! A culpa não é sua! O culpado é aquele youkai imbecil!

– É isso aí, senhorita Kagome! Não se culpe por isso!

Kagome sabia que os amigos estavam tentando a animar, mas não estava dando muito certo. Porém, ela não ia deixar que o seu desânimo afetasse os outros! Então colocou um sorriso na cara e disse:

– Não se preocupem comigo! Mas agora temos de saber como iremos fazer o Inuyasha voltar à sua idade normal! Ele não pode ficar assim para sempre!

Então os três olharam para Inuyasha que continuava a brincar com Kirara. Foi então que viram Shippou a se aproximar sorrateiramente de Inuyasha, que continuava entretido. O youkai raposa estava quase a empurrar o pequeno Inuyasha para uma grande poço de lama, quando as orelhas de Inuyasha captam algum som e ele se afasta com um salto, fazendo com que fosse Shippou quem ficasse todo sujo. E Inuyasha continuava entretido, brincando com Kirara.

Todos começaram a rir às gargalhadas.

"Maldito Inuyasha! Mas eu vou conseguir da próxima!" pensou Shippou.

– O que poderemos fazer para Inuyasha voltar como ele era antes? - perguntou Sango.

– Não sei… - respondeu Kagome.

– Hmm…

Então as duas começaram a pensar juntas. E notaram um silêncio estranho.

– Senhor monge, você está demasiado calado e quieto! Por acaso esta doente?

– Agora que eu penso bem e analiso bem os acontecimentos, eu acho que conheço aquele youkai.

– SERIO?! - perguntaram **(não será melhor dizer "gritaram"?)** Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

– E porque você não disse isso antes? - atirou Sango.

– Porque eu só me lembrei agora Sangozinha.

*PAFT

– Não me chame de Sangozinha!

– Mas porquê, Sangozinha? Você tem um nome tão lindo Sangozinha! Sangozinha… que nome mais belo…

– Você está querendo apanhar monge! - disse Sango, com uma veia a saltar na cabeça.

– Não diga isso Sangozinha! Não seja tão violenta Sangozinha!

– SEU MONGE SEM VERGONHA! POR ACASO VOCÊ QUER SE ENCONTRAR COM BUDA MAIS CEDO?! - gritou Sango, com MUITAS veias a saltarem em sua cabeça e completamente alterada.

– Pronto, pronto! Vamos nos acalmar um pouco, sim? - tentou Kagome acalmar as coisas, com uma gota na cabeça.

– Desta você conseguiu fugir, mas à próxima não escapa! - ameaçou Sango.

*GLUP

Miroku engoliu em seco, se encolheu de medo e sussurrou para Kagome:

– Valeu por ter ajudado!

– Está me a dever uma! Mas dessa vez você exagerou! - sussurrou ela de volta.

– É, eu sei. Devia me ter ficado pelo início.

– Quer saber uma coisa?

– O quê?

– Você é um homem morto!

Porém, que disse isso não foi Kagome e sim Sango. Só que a voz dela estava meia rouca, arrastada e metia IMENSO medo! Ao ouvir ela, Miroku se arrepiou até à alma.

– Ah… Então Miroku… O que você sabe sobre o youkai? - tentou Kagome amenizar o ambiente (de novo… ¬¬`).

– Ah… Bem…

– Sim Miroku! Nos conte o que você sabe! - incentivou Sango.

O monge ignorou o comentário da exterminadora e continuou:

– Se bem me lembro, esse youkai se chama Wakaimaru e ele se alimenta através dos humanos. Ele absorve a juventude deles, para poder viver mais tempo.

– Mas o que isso tem de mal? - perguntou Kagome, um pouco confusa.

– É que, ao absorver a juventude da pessoa, o corpo dela fica desequilibrado e a partir daí há duas hipóteses: ou ela fica assim para sempre, ou o corpo não aguenta a mudança repentina e a criatura acaba por morrer.

– OH! Que horror! - exclamou Kagome, colocando as mãos à frente da boca – E como fazemos para impedir isso?

– Eu penso que a única maneira de resolver tudo, é encontrar Wakaimaru e destruir ele. Assim, aqueles que foram vítimas do youkai irão voltar ao normal. - continuou Miroku.

– Então só temos que achar esse tal de Wakaimaru e exterminar ele! - falou Sango, agora mais calma.

– É isso mesmo! Mas isso tem de ficar para depois, porque primeiro temos de descobrir um lugar para ficarmos e para o Inuyasha e o Shippou descansarem! - interveio Kagome.

"Dizendo isso, ela até parece mãe deles…" pensou Miroku.

Sango então disse:

– Kagome tem razão. Mas onde poderemos ficar?

– Enquanto estive com Inuyasha, ficámos sob a proteção de uma grande árvore, mas acho que não é muito seguro. Foi o primeiro lugar que eu vi, então parámos ali. Mas temos de achar onde ficar. Um lugar quente e seco, com um teto.

– Teto?… Hmm…

– Se lembrou de algo, Sangozi… quer dizer Sango. - perguntou Miroku.

– Por acaso sim. - respondeu Sango, fingindo não ter ouvido a segunda parte da frase – Lembram daquela casa na floresta que Mizura falou? Aquela que era usada pelos homens do vilarejo, quando iam caçar e ficavam muitos dias na floresta?

– Excelente ideia Sango! Mizura disse que podíamos ficar lá! - exclamou Kagome.

– Então está decidido! Vamos para lá agora! - afirmou Miroku.

– Onde fica a casa? Alguém lembra onde Mizura disse que ficava a tal cabana? - perguntou Sango.

– Ela disse que ficava perto de um rio que tinha muito peixes! - respondeu Kagome.

– Ah! Pois é! Já me lembro! Obrigada Kagome!

– Não foi nada! Então isso quer dizer que temos de ir para aquele lado, certo? - disse Kagome, apontando para Sul.

– Sim! As nascentes costumam se localizar a Este, mas com a inclinação da montanha, os rios costumam se formar mais para Sul. Então temos de ir para Sul! - informou Sango.

– Certo! Então vamos procurar a cabana! Ela não deve estar muito longe. - acrescentou Miroku.

– Eu e Kirara vamos à frente. Vamos embora Kirara!

A gata youkai, que se entretinha com Inuyasha, foi a correr em direção à dona e saltou para seus braços.

– Vão indo à frente! Eu e o Shippou vamos a seguir a vocês e já vos apanhamos!- dito isto, Sango e Kirara foram andando. Miroku se dirigiu ao youkai raposa e chamou – Vamos Shippou!

Então, tal como Kirara havia feito, Shippou pulou para o ombro direito de Miroku.

Inuyasha ficou a olhar os dois pequenos youkais irem ter com os amigos e se prepararem para ir embora.

"Voltei a ficar sozinho…" pensou Inuyasha com tristeza e sentindo um peso no coração.

Mas foi então que ouviu alguém o chamando.

Kagome estava a alguma distância, mas ele percebeu que ela se dirigia a ele.

– Vamos nós também, Inuyasha?

Nesse momento, seu peito se encheu com um calor que não sentia há muito tempo… Desde a morte de sua mãe, Lady Izayoi…

Ele quase tinha esquecido aquela sensação. A sensação de ter alguém que se preocupa com ele. A sensação de não estar sozinho e de poder confiar em alguém. A sensação de ser amado.

Kagome se baixou um pouco, estendeu a mão, como para o chamar e disse, sorrindo:

– Vamos, Inuyasha?

O pequeno hanyou assentiu com a cabeça, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e foi a correr até à colegial. Quando chegou perto, ele parou e olhou para ela. Kagome estava sorrindo.

Então os dois começaram a caminhar, lado a lado. Foi então que Kagome sentiu outra mão agarrar a sua. Olhou para baixo e viu que Inuyasha segurava sua mão, porém, com um pouco de insegurança. Então ele olhou para ela.

Ela estava com uma expressão de surpresa.

"Será que não devia ter feito isso? Será que ela ficou brava comigo?" pensou Inuyasha nervoso. Mas então ela abriu um sorriso, o mais lindo que ele alguma vez tinha visto. Então, segurou a mão dela com mais força e firmeza. Com mais confiança. E sentiu que ela também segurava a sua mão.

E soube que não estava mais sozinho. Nunca mais estaria sozinho. Ela estaria do seu lado. Sempre.

* * *

**E entao gostaram? Mereço Reviews? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! POR FAVOR! *-* ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS ****REVIEWS! KKKKKKKKK Eu sou louca mesmo! XD**

******Agora vamos às ****REVIEWS!**

**********Kag Higurashi: **O Inu e mesmo fofo! Ele nunca deixaria que nenhum mal acontecesse com a Kagome! Ele prefere sofrer por ela, do que a ver sofrer!

Nao sou muito boa em romance... mas posso tentar! Nao garanto nada! ^^ Mas se aparecer, é so nos capitulo mais para a frente! :P

Sera que este é o mais perfect dos TRES? *v* KKKKKKKKK

Ainda assim, agradeço na mesma por ter deixado review em todos os capitulos!

O que achou deste capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**********Priy Taisho: **Nao pare! RESPIRE! XD  
Miroku nunca vai mudar mesmo! Mas é por isso que nos o adoramos e que a Sango o ama! :3

Ainda bem que seu amigo nao é como o Miroku! Senao acho que ia haver uma grande confusao! KKKKKK

Se quiser roubar essa gata, eu te ajudo! ^^ Mas temos de partilha la! :3

Serio que acha que se houvesse uma situaçao no anime seria assim? *.* QUE BOM! *v* E que eu estou tentando fazer o mais parecido possivel ao anime! Nem sabe como essa frase me deixa feliz! :D

O que e que eu posso dizer? Temos de aproveitas as oportunidades que temos! XD E ela aproveitou bem a dela! ;)

EU TIVE QUE PARAR NESSA PARTE PARA DEIXAR VOCES CURIOSOS! A.A

Sera que sabe "um pouco" mesmo? x) Vou tentar nao a deixar MUITO curiosa nos proximos capitulos! KKKKKKK

Este capitulo ja respondeu à sua pergunta? Espero que sim! n.n

Foi seu review doido que me ajudou a continuar! :3

Espero nao ter demorado! O que acho deste capitulo?

Beijos amiga!

**********MissFF: **Eu so te chamei GODA porque tu es a MINHA GODA! XD

Tens toda a razao! Se a Kagome nao fosse tao teimosa, eu nao teria historiaa! Obrigada Kagome! :D

Ja escrevi 4000 palavras! E nao usei a desculpa dos dedos! *voz fininha* Por favor nao me castigues...

hihihi eu sabia que tu nao resistias! Porque tu es uma GRANDE curiosa que adora adivinhar o que vai acontecer, e depois nao se cala! -.-

AAAAAAAH! Entao era para isso que querias saber como se escrevia Playstation! Eu sei que nao e playstation! Se calhar dou te o coelho! SE CALHAR! KKKKKKKK

E verdade! Desta vez esforçaste te! ^^ E eu tambem me esforcei! :P

O que achaste deste capitulo? BEIJOS!

**********Barbara-Oh: **Espero bem que pares de gozar com o MEU LINDO INUYASHA! OK... nao e meu... E da Rumiko-sensei -.-' Mas eu continuo a adora lo! XD

Achas mesmo que eu escrevo assim TAO BEM? E que eu duvido... Mas como a minha opiniao é uma TRETA nao posso dizer NADA! :D

O Miroku e mesmo idiota! So mesmo ele para dizer algo do genero!

...

Acho melhor veres o anime antes de tentares adivinhar o que vai acontecer -.-'' Mas o teu ERORME esforço vai te valer 5 pontos! x)

Acho que tu adoraste a minha fala do "corta aos pedacinhos" ... O que e que eu posso fazer? AH SIM! Internar te num psiquiatra! Ou no manicomio! A.A

Obrigada por teres dedicado o teu primeiro capitulo para mim! Assim dedico te este! :3 E, se quiseres saber, vou te colocar numa fic minha, que ainda vou fazer! Mas assim ficas ja a saber! ^^

O que achaste deste capitulo? Espero que tenhas gostado! BEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJOS! ADORO TE AMIIIIIIIIIIIIGA! ^^

* * *

**AGORA VAMOS AS PONTUAÇOES!**

**MISSFF EM 1º LUGAR COM... 10 PONTOS!**

**BARBARA-OH EM SEGUNDO LUGAR COM... 5 PONTOS PELO ESFORÇO! Eu passo a explicar: ela nao acertou uma para a caixa a nao ser quando disse que... UPA! E melhor nao dizer nada! Assim nao estrago a surpresa! KKKKKKK**

**Mas tens 5 pontos pelo teu esforço! XD**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESTE CAPITULO!**

**BEIJOS E ATE AO PROXIMO!**

**JA NE**

**BABB-CHAN**


	6. Nova confiança

**OI GENTE! MIL PERDÕES PELA DEMORA! T.T Sei que nao tenho desculpa possivel, mas tentem nao ficar muito bravos comigo, ta? As provas e as aulas nao me deixavam muito tempo para escrever, mas isso nao me impedia de escrever no meio das aulas! A.A**

**Ultimamente tenho vindo a achar que meus capitulos estao ficando cada vez mais deprimentes... SORRY se voces acharem isso! Y~Y**

**Fiz um capitulo mais ou menos grande para tentar compensar voces, mas nao sei se conseguirei... U-U**

**Atirem as pedras que quiserem, mas primeiro leiam o capitulo, por favor. Depois podem me torturar à vontade. As personagens pertencem a Rumiko-sensei! :3**

**Espero que gostem!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

Kagome e Inuyasha caminhavam lado a lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas, procurando pela cabana que Mizura falara.

Atravessaram a grande clareira, até que chegaram à entrada de uma parte da floresta mais densa, mais sombria. De lá de dentro, sombras perscrutavam na escuridão e seres desconhecidos espreitavam por todos os cantos.

Kagome não tinha um bom pressentimento em relação àquilo e Inuyasha muito menos. Mas aquela era a direção que Sango havia indicado. Para Sul, tinha dito ela… Kagome não gostava do que poderia vir encontrar ali. Mesmo assim, os dois entraram.

Ainda não tinham dado 2 passos, quando a luz sumiu pelas copas das árvores, dando lugar a um ambiente mais assustador. Os barulhos de insetos que antes se ouviam, cessaram e um silêncio suspeito se instalou.

Kagome e Inuyasha avançavam lentamente pela floresta, com cuidado, para não se encontrarem com algo inesperado.

Naquela floresta, tudo parecia igual: as árvores, os arbustos, até os poucos seres que por vezes se avistavam. Se estivessem andando às voltas, não saberiam dizer. Ali, o tempo não parecia passar.

Já tinham passado 5 minutos desde que eles tinham entrado naquela floresta e o ambiente ainda não tinha mudado. Foi quando ouviram um ruído, um som grave e assustador. Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de andar e ficaram muito quietos.

– O que foi isto? - perguntou Kagome, mas Inuyasha não disse nada e permaneceu em silêncio. Kagome o imitou e os dois se puseram à escuta. No entanto, como não ouviram mais nada, decidiram retomar o caminho.

Porém, aquele ruído logo se ouviu de novo, desta vez mais alto e muito mais perto. Eles os dois trocaram um olhar e se entenderam "Não faça barulho, mas não baixe a guarda". Inuyasha se colocou em posição de ataque: pernas e braços levemente fletidos e as garras de fora, prontas para atacar; Kagome, que estava atrás de Inuyasha, desceu o arco do ombro e preparou uma flecha. No entanto, o hanyou não reparou nesse pormenor.

Kagome e Inuyasha estavam costas com costas, de maneira a não serem apanhados desprevenidos. Qualquer youkai que os atacasse, não teria o elemento surpresa a seu favor.

De repente, um grande youkai apareceu e se colocou na frente deles. Ele tinha 4 braços, todos apoiados no chão, e dois deles a fazer as vezes de pés. A cabeça tinha um aspeto triangular, com uma boa cheia de dentes e duas presas a saírem para fora. Tinha três olhos na testa, dois em cima e um em baixo, formando assim um triângulo invertido. Na cabeça, grandes chifres curvavam para dentro, dando um aspeto ameaçador. O youkai estava coberto por uma pele castanha acinzentada, que tinha a textura de uma rocha. Pelo seu dorso, estavam espalhados pequenos espinhos e partes mais duras de pele que funcionavam como armadura.

O youkai se preparou para atacar e soltou um daqueles rugidos assustadores que Inuyasha e Kagome tinham ouvido e já conheciam. O youkai deu um passo na direção deles e Inuyasha se preparou para atacar. Ele saltou para a frente do youkai e tentou o acertar com seu golpe, mas este desviou e atacou de volta. Inuyasha saltou para trás para fugir à investida do youkai e, em seguida, se preparou para defender.

Kagome estava mais atrás a observar a luta, sem conseguir fazer nada. Ela queria atirar uma flecha naquele youkai e acabar logo com aquilo antes que alguém se machucasse, mas como Inuyasha estava agora a lutar com ele, era muito arriscado. Ela podia acabar acertando no hanyou.

E isso era a última coisa que Kagome queria.

Ela tentava arranjar uma brecha entre os ataques de Inuyasha e do youkai, mas eles eram demasiado rápidos e nunca paravam, nem por um momento.

– Droga! Não consigo achar nenhum momento para poder atirar! O que eu faço? - se perguntava Kagome, enquanto se posicionava, sempre pronta para atacar, mal conseguisse. – O que eu faço?…

De repente, algo dentro de si gritou "Cuidado!". Ela tinha um pressentimento ruim. Algo de mau ia ou poderia vir a acontecer.

Kagome olhou para o combate entre Inuyasha e o youkai no momento em que o hanyou desviou de um ataque do youkai e se preparava para ripostar. Inuyasha saltou, em direção à cabeça do youkai, e colocou as garras prontas para desferir o golpe. No entanto, o youkai conseguiu desviar e, com a sua cauda coberta de espinhos mortíferos, acertou em Inuyasha e o jogou para longe. O pequeno hanyou foi atirado com uma árvore, bateu nela com muita força e caiu ao chão. Inuyasha tinha a cabeça a andar a roda e sentia seus olhos pesarem. Seu corpo pedia para descansar e sua mente flutuava entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Porém, ele se recusava a desistir e perder para aquele youkai.

Lentamente, e com muito esforço, ele se levantou e se virou para encarar o youkai. Este se preparava para atacar Inuyasha. Levantou a sua cauda monstruosa, com grandes e assustadores espinhos, e a jogou contra Inuyasha, que permanecia imóvel no mesmo sítio. Por muito que tentasse, suas pernas não se moviam.

"Será que é agora o meu fim? Eu vou morrer?" pensava o hanyou com medo. Medo, não por temer a morte, mas sim por não ter conseguido cumprir a promessa que fizera à mãe há muito tempo atrás…

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha estava vendo, ao longe, as crianças brincando com uma bola. Elas pareciam estar se divertindo muito… Então ele decidiu ir ter com elas. Desceu a colina onde estava, atravessou a ponte e, a correr, e foi se juntar aos outros. Quando lá chegou, perguntou:_

– _Também posso brincar, por favor? Posso jogar com vocês?_

_As pessoas que lá estavam, juntamente com as crianças, olharam para Inuyasha com um olhar de repulsa, de nojo… Então elas começaram a murmurar entre si palavras de crueldade, tais como "Está aqui a besta! Vamos embora!". Ou então as mães diziam para os filhos "Não quero o meu filho a brincar com AQUILO! Vamos embora, meninos. Não vos quero perto daquele monstro!"_

_Alguém que parecia mais velho que as outras pessoas disse:_

– _Quer a bola? Então vá buscar ela! - dito isto, atirou-a para longe, com o pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha foi atrás dela, tentando a apanhar. Depois o indivíduo acrescentou – Se quiser ela, está a vontade! Fique com ela, mas não volte a se aproximar de nós._

_Inuyasha finalmente tinha conseguido apanhar a bola e ia gritar para os outros que já a tinha consigo. No entanto, quando se virou, viu que toda a gente se tinha ido embora e ele ficara sozinho._

_Ele ouviu seu nome e se voltou na direção da pessoa que o pronunciara. Sua mãe estava lá, chamando ele. Ela abriu os braços e ele correu para ela, a abraçando._

_Foi então que sentiu gotas quentes caírem em sua cara. Olhou para cima e viu sua mãe chorando silenciosamente._

– _Porque está chorando, mamãe?_

_Ela nada respondeu. Ao invés disso, abanou a cabeça, como que dizendo "Deixa estar! Não é nada!" e depois abriu um leve sorriso._

– _Me promete uma coisa? - perguntou ela para Inuyasha._

– _Tudo o que quiser, mamãe! - respondeu ele._

– _Me prometa que vai ser feliz, que não vai deixar que os outros o rebaixem, o entristeçam ou o façam sofrer. Seja forte. Você pode ser diferente dos outros, mas isso não quer dizer que seja inferior ou mais fraco. Pelo contrário, você deve ser forte para poder enfrentar tudo o que encontrar na vida. Tenha coragem e acredite. Mesmo depois de eu partir, estarei sempre com você. Não se esqueça disso._

– _Onde você vai, mamãe?_

_Izayoi soltou um pequeno riso e respondeu:_

– _Por agora não vou a lado nenhum. Mas quando eu for, não se esqueça que eu nunca vou abandonar você. Mesmo que não esteja presente, estarei com você. E espero que, quando eu não estiver mais aqui, encontre alguém que o consiga ajudar a ultrapassar os seus problemas. Alguém que o aceite tal como é e não pelo que tem ou pelo que parece. Alguém que veja a pessoa maravilhosa e sensível que você é, sempre disposto a proteger quem mais ama. Não se esqueça destas palavras, meu filho. Aproveite a vida e partilhe ela com alguém. Não sofra sozinho. Seja feliz, Inuyasha! Me promete?_

– _Sim! Eu te prometo! Nunca vou esquecer o que me disse - respondeu ele, com sinceridade. Apesar de não ter compreendido as palavras da mãe, elas ficaram gravadas em sua mente._

– _Obrigada, meu filho… _

_Fim do Flashback_

"Me perdoe, mamãe! Não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz a você! Me perdoe!". E com isto no pensamento, Inuyasha fechou os olhos, já preparado para o que iria acontecer. Ele não se importava de morrer, afinal não tinha ninguém nesse mundo que quisesse saber dele para alguma coisa.

Foi aí que ele ouviu alguém gritar por seu nome.

– Inuyasha, cuidado!

O hanyou abriu os olhos nesse preciso momento, e o que viu à sua frente deixou ele sem reação. Kagome empunhava um arco, com uma flecha pronta. Inuyasha não percebia porque ela estava com um arco e flecha como arma. Aquilo parecia-lhe inútil…

"O que ela está fazendo? Não percebe que aquilo é um youkai e que uma simples flecha não vai matar ele?"

– Se afaste dele, seu youkai imundo! Está me ouvindo? Não toque no Inuyasha! - gritou Kagome. Ela se sentia dominada por um sentimento de dever de proteger o pequeno hanyou. Assim como ele sempre tinha cuidado dela, Kagome ia fazer todos os possíveis para fazer o mesmo por ele e manter Inuyasha a salvo dos perigos do mundo e da crueldade dos seres humanos enquanto permanecesse como uma criança.

Então, ela soltou o fio do arco e a flecha voou em direção ao youkai, com grande velocidade. No entanto, em vez da flecha se espetar como qualquer uma faria, esta, mal entrou em contato com a energia maligna do youkai, explodiu e, numa grande bola de luz rósea, libertou uma quantidade enorme de energia pura que purificou o youkai imediatamente.

Inuyasha olhava a cena abismado: Kagome permanecia com uma mão no arco e outra preparada para lançar outra flecha se fosse preciso, enquanto o youkai com quem há minutos atrás estivera a lutar, explodia agora num raio de luz pura e desaparecia para sempre.

Sacerdotisa… Ela era uma sacerdotisa… Kagome era uma sacerdotisa!

Depois do youkai desaparecer completamente, Kagome se virou para o Inuyasha, que ainda permanecia perto da árvore. Porém, a expressão que viu não era aquela que ela esperava ver: Inuyasha tinha o terror estampado na cara e, cada passo que Kagome avançava em direção a ele, o hanyou recuava dois. Até que bateu ele com as costas no tronco da árvore.

Inuyasha se comprimia contra o tronco, tentando se distanciar o mais possível daquela garota. O seu olhar escorregou para as armas de Kagome, que ainda permaneciam nas suas mãos: um arco e uma flecha. E, nesse momento, sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer. Da última vez que tinha visto um humano com poderes espirituais, Inuyasha tivera de se esconder para não ser encontrado e conseguir salvar sua vida. Aqueles monges e sacerdotisas andavam à procura de youkais para exterminar e muitos dos que ele se lembrava tinham desaparecido e nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar deles.** (N/A: Inuyasha só se lembrava desses youkais porque todos eles o tinham rejeitado e maltratado. Nenhum deles era próximo ou amigo. Inuyasha apenas se recordava deles porque lhe tinham maltratado. E ninguém esquece quem nos trata mal…)**

Porquê? Porquê logo agora que Inuyasha sentia que podia confiar em alguém? Porque é que estava tudo contra ele? Sempre contra ele…

E foi então que uma lembrança lhe veio à mente. Uma que não era propriamente muito agradável. E que ele preferia não ter relembrado.

_Flashback_

_Isto se tinha passado há muito tempo, quando Izayoi ainda era viva. Inuyasha e sua mãe estavam numa antiga cabana, já muito gasta. As paredes estavam descoloradas e a madeira era antiga. Eles os dois se encontravam ao fundo de tudo, no canto mais escuro. Izayoi estava sentada, com o seu grande kimono, cheio de camadas, e abraçava Inuyasha, como se os seus braços o pudessem proteger de toda a maldade._

_A noite estava escura. Mais escura que o normal. No entanto, as luzes das estrelas não eram as únicas que a iluminavam._

_Um grupo de monges e sacerdotisas traziam consigo tochas e outras coisas que serviam para ver o caminho. Caminhavam todos juntos, sempre se protegendo uns aos outros. De repente um youkai aproximou-se deles a grande velocidade, com os dentes a postos, preparado para os atacar. No entanto, o grupo agiu mais rápido. Um monge apareceu do nada e, em três segundos, o youkai já tinha sido purificado e nada dele tinha sobrado. Habitantes do vilarejo começaram a aparecer de todos os lados, para ver se aqueles monges e sacerdotisas tinham mesmo conseguir matar o youkai. Ao verem que nada restava dele, aclamaram vivas e celebraram o acontecimento._

– _Agora vamos estar a salvo! Estes monges vão destruir todos os youkais! VIVA!_

– _VIVA! VIVA! VIVA! - repetiram todos os outros habitantes._

_Inuyasha e Izayoi observavam esta cena através de uma racha na parede da cabana, atrás da proteção que as paredes ofereciam. Izayoi temia pela segurança do pequeno hanyou que agora era humano. Os cabelos tinham ficado negros, as orelhas de cachorro desapareceram, para dar lugar a orelhas humanas e as suas garras e presas tinham encolhido até ao tamanho normal, ou seja, ele não tinha como se defender se o atacassem. Felizmente, tinham chegado àquele vilarejo há pouco tempo e as pessoas ainda não tinham conhecimento daquele segredo._

– _Mamãe… Tô cum medo… Mamãe… - dito isto, o pequeno Inuyasha se aproximou de sua mãe e, com seus braços pequeninos, a abraçou com toda a força que tinha, desejando nunca sair dali, do conforto de sua mãe, da segurança que ela lhe transmitia._

_De repente, a porta da cabana onde estavam é arrombada e um grupo daqueles servidores de Buda entrou bruscamente pela cabana adentro e formaram uma roda. Havia sacerdotisas e monges. As primeiras traziam um arco e flechas pendurados nas costas, enquanto os monges levavam consigo um bastou quase da altura deles, com a ponta extremamente afiada e perigosa. Imediatamente Izayoi escondeu Inuyasha atrás de si, tentando proteger ele. Um deles tomou a dianteira e falou:_

– _Estamos neste vilarejo para exterminar todo e qualquer youkai. Todo aquele que decidir interferir, terá de arcar com as consequências e tudo o que elas implicarem. Assim, quem nos enfrentar, pode sair magoado. Não estamos aqui para lutar com humanos, mas, se for preciso, não hesitaremos em fazer isso mesmo._

_Depois do discurso, o homem voltou para o seu lugar e outro sai da roda, com uma candeia na mão. Levantou a mesma para poderem observar a cara de Izayoi. Depois atiraram um pequeno pó para cima dela, que começou a tossir._

– _O que é isto? - perguntou ela, no meio da tosse._

– _Pó sagrado. Ele reage à energia maligna dos youkais. Qualquer um que fosse tocado por isso, seria imediatamente eletrificado. - respondeu, desta vez, uma mulher._

_Mal ouviu isto, Izayoi parou imediatamente de tossir. A preocupação tinha feito ela se esquecer disso. Em vez disso, se colocou muito direita, tentando esconder o melhor possível o pequeno hanyou._

_Ao constatarem que ela era humana, o grupo se preparava para ir embora, quando uma das sacerdotisas disse:_

– _Esperem! Ainda há mais alguém nesta cabana… Alguém que não foi ainda tocado pelo pó…_

_Um dos monges avançou e perguntou, rudemente:_

– _Quem você está escondendo, mulher? Não vale a pena fingir mais! Nós já sabemos que você está encobrindo alguém._

– _Não… Eu não… - balbuciava ela, temendo pelo filho._

– _Saia da frente!_

_Dito isto, o homem a empurrou para o lado, deixando a descoberto o pequeno Inuyasha._

– _Olha, olha, olha. Vejam só quem temos aqui? Um pirralho que se queria esconder de nós. Mas como viu, não consegue fugir. Nós sempre encontramos quem queremos encontrar._

_O tal de homem agarrou Inuyasha pelos cabelos negros e o levantou._

– _AH! Me larga! Me larga! Me solta seu idiota! - Inuyasha gritava e esperneava, mas tudo o que conseguia acertar era o ar. Até que suas pernas alcançaram o queixo do homem e ali deram um valente chute. O homem cambaleou para trás mas não o largou. Em vez disso, olhou para o hanyou com um olhar de raiva e murmurou entre dentes:_

– _Espero que sejas um youkai, maldito! - Depois disse para os outros – Me deem o pó!_

_Logo em seguida tinha nas mãos um punhado daquela estranha poeira. O homem jogou com força contra Inuyasha, com força a mais até, e esperou para ver o que ia acontecer. Mal o pó sagrado caiu sobre Inuyasha, ele sentiu todo seu corpo ser percorrido por uma descarga elétrica e… começou a tossir violentamente. A face do homem que segurava no hanyou passou de um sorriso sádico e vingativo, para uma expressão de completo desapontamento. Em seguida, o atirou contra a mãe, que ainda estava no chão e tinha assistido a tudo, mas sem poder fazer nada. O grupo se reuniu e foi embora dali._

_Inuyasha e Izayoi esperaram alguns segundos, antes de fazerem qualquer movimento. Porém, logo depois os dois se abraçaram._

– _Mamãe! Tive tanto medo! Eu não sabia o que eles iam fazer a você! Mas depois quando pegaram em mim, eu percebi que aquilo não era nada de bom. Mas eu não podia deixar eles me pegarem! Senão quem ia cuidar de você? -_ _Inuyasha se separa do abraço e, na cara de sua mãe, deixa ali um pequeno beijinho, cheio de carinho e afeto._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Izayoi derramou algumas lágrimas e puxou Inuyasha para mais um abraço._

– _Foste muito corajoso, meu filho! Estou muito contente com você. Obrigada…_

_Inuyasha não respondeu, simplesmente abraçou a mãe com mais força._

_Fim do flashback_

Inuyasha abanou a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos e voltar à realidade. Ele continuava encostado o máximo possível ao tronco da árvore, sem se mexer um milímetro.

Kagome se mantinha de pé, a alguns passos dele, com o corpo de lado para ele, ainda na posição em que tinha matado o youkai. Ela ainda estava a absorver tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Eu… Eu… EU ACABEI DE DESTRUIR DOS YOUKAIS MAIS ASSUSTADORES QUE ALGUMA VEZ VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA!" pensou Kagome. "Mas ainda bem que ele não machucou o Inuyasha…" acrescentou, mais sossegada.

Kagome estava mais calma, agora que o youkai tinha sido morto e o pequeno hanyou estava em segurança. Ela se virou para ele e, com alguns passos, foi se aproximando de Inuyasha, com um pequeno sorriso de alívio no rosto.

– Inuyasha, você está bem? Não se machucou?

– Não… Não se aproxima… Não se aproxima de mim!

– Não se preocupe, Inuyasha! O youkai já desapareceu!

– Não se aproxima de mim, não…

Se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, seja humana ou youkai, ele se teria colocado em posição defensiva e atacaria com suas garras quem estava ameaçando sua segurança. No entanto, por muito que ele quisesse, não conseguia magoar Kagome.

Não aquela garota.

Dantes, ele sentia que podia confiar nela, que estava seguro com ela, mas depois de ver ela utilizando aqueles poderes espirituais contra o youkai, já não tinha tanta certeza. Se matou um youkai com uma simples flecha, porque não fazer também o mesmo com um hanyou? Inuyasha já não sabia em quem confiar. Ele queria muito acreditar em Kagome, muito mesmo, mas agora já não sabia se conseguia…

Contudo, ele não conseguia fazer mal à Kagome. Só de imaginar ela ferida ou machucada, ainda por cima se fosse por sua culpa, já se sentia mal. Muito mal mesmo. Péssimo, na verdade. Assim sendo, a única coisa que podia fazer era se afastar dela, mesmo que isso doesse nele. Uma dor diferente: não era física, era em seu coração… Ele não sabia explicar bem… Mas não gostava de a sentir, isso era certo.

Kagome ia avançando para Inuyasha, sem perceber porque e que ele se afastava. Ela via nos olhos de Inuyasha uma pequena sombra de medo. Ele olhava para a frente, com receio daquilo que estava à frente dele… Mas não havia nada lá… Só ela…

– Inuyasha, do que você está falando? Não está ali… - Kagome não acabou a frase.

Aí ela percebeu. Inuyasha não estava com medo do youkai… Estava com medo _dela._ Elaparou de andar e se deixou ficar onde estava: apenas a alguns metros da criança que queria proteger e cuidar, mas que, na realidade, estava com medo dela. E sentiu um imenso peso no peito que lhe apertava o coração e lhe impedia de respirar. Por causa dela, Inuyasha estava sofrendo. Outra vez.

O olhar dele estava fixo sobre o arco e flechas dela, como se a próxima vítima deles pudesse ser o pequeno hanyou. Kagome notou isso e tratou logo de colocar o arco nas costas e pendurar as flechas ao ombro. Ela se sentia mal por fazer desaparecer o sorriso da cara de Inuyasha e ver este ser substituído por olhar de medo, preocupação e receio.

Então, Kagome se virou de costas para ele e deixou a cabeça cair. Fitando o chão, ela murmurou:

– Inuyasha, me desculpe. Eu não queria assustar você. Só o queria proteger.

Inuyasha não se mexia. Simplesmente ouvia o que Kagome dizia. Ele se sentia dividido: sua mente e seus instintos diziam para ele não acreditar naquela garota, mas seu coração pedia para ele dar uma oportunidade e confiar nela. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer…

Kagome continuou, alheia à confusão que se passava dentro de Inuyasha.

– Quando você ainda era grande, eu nunca interferia nas suas lutas, porque eu sabia que você não gostava disso e ficava muito preocupado comigo e, sendo eu uma distração, você podia se machucar. No entanto, quando você estava em perigo, eu não poderia simplesmente ficar parada, vendo você se ferir. Por isso, às vezes, eu ajudava na luta para você não se machucar. - Kagome fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Assim, há pouco, enquanto você lutava contra aquele youkai, eu tentava fazer qualquer coisa, mas tinha medo de acertar em você. Porém, quando o youkai ia atacar você, eu tive de fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixar ele fazer mal a você. Eu não quero o magoar, Inuyasha. Quero protegê-lo. Não quero que sofra. Então, puxei do meu arco e minhas flechas e destrui o youkai. Mas eu só queria matar ele, não queria ferir nem assustar você. Me perdoe se o fiz. Não era minha intenção.

Kagome sentia as lágrimas prestes a cair, mas ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ela sabia que Inuyasha odiava ver ela chorar e não queria forçar ele a nada, como se fosse chantagem emocional. Assim, conteve as lágrimas e engoliu elas, para não caírem. Depois se virou sua cabeça para Inuyasha e pediu:

– Me desculpe se assustei você. Eu não queria. Não queria mesmo. Compreendo que, neste momento, tenha medo ou receio de mim e não queira se aproximar. Não culpo você. Mas, por favor, te suplico uma coisa: venha comigo. Aqui não é um lugar seguro, muitos youkais perigosos andam por aqui. Venha comigo só até à cabana que Mizura falou. Lá, você estará seguro. Por favor. Eu não quero que você se magoe. Quando estivermos lá, pode fazer o que quiser. Eu só quero que você fique seguro…

Inuyasha ficou confuso com a expressão de Kagome. Ele nunca tinha visto algo assim tão… tão… tão triste. Ela demonstrava tanta infelicidade que até doía. Kagome não chorava, não tinha os olhos brilhantes, nada. Nem uma lágrima. Contudo, o seu rosto demonstrava uma tristeza profunda e arrependimento sincero.

Enquanto ela falava, Inuyasha se apercebeu de uma coisa: quem conseguia se sacrificar tanto pelos outros, sejam eles humanos, youkais ou hanyous, não poderia ser má pessoa e quem sentia tanta tristeza e arrependimento assim, não poderia ter más intenções. Assim, ele tomou sua decisão.

Kagome se virou para a frente, sua cabeça continuava baixa.

– Por favor, venha comigo só até um lugar seguro… "Não posso chorar… Não posso chorar… Não posso chorar… O Inuyasha não gosta de me ver chorar… Tenho de fazer um esforço! Por ele…"

Kagome obrigou toda a tristeza a voltar para dentro e não permitiu que as lágrimas que queriam sair rolassem de seus olhos. Ela se sentia horrível. Tinha assustado um pequeno hanyou que tinha sido maltratado desde sempre, quase tinha sido morto várias vezes, não era querido por ninguém após a morte da mãe dele e, agora que Inuyasha começava a confiar nela, Kagome tinha deitado tudo a perder. Inuyasha confiava nela e ela acabou destruir isso.

Ela não se sentia digna da confiança de Inuyasha, muito menos de estar com ele. Mas ela tinha de proteger o pequeno hanyou! Assim como ele já tinha protegido ela muitas vezes, agora era a sua vez! Kagome iria mostrar que não era só uma garota que era protegida por todos. Ela também sabia proteger aqueles que lhe eram próximos! E se Inuyasha nunca mais confiasse nela, tudo bem. Ia doer, muito. Mas ao menos ela iria permanecer ao seu lado para poder cuidar dele. Mesmo que ele não quisesse, ela iria estar lá. Sempre. Como ela lhe tinha prometido.

Ainda de costas, ela se preparou para dizer tudo o que tinha de dizer.

– Inuyasha, mesmo que você não confie em mim, eu não posso te deixar aqui, à mercê de outros youkais. Mesmo que não queira, eu irei proteger você porque-

Kagome não pode acabar sua explicação. Inuyasha havia se levantado e correu em sua direção, abraçou ela pelas pernas e murmurou:

– Eu confio em você.

– Como? - Kagome não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

– Eu acredito em você. - repetiu Inuyasha. Depois, ainda sem olhar para ela, continuou – Ao início fiquei um pouco assustado porque pessoas que também tinham poderes como os seus tentaram me fazer mal e à minha mamãe. Mas depois percebi que você não é como eles. Você é diferente. É boa pessoa.

Kagome se virou de frente para ele, lentamente, mas sem dizer nada.

– Por favor, não fique triste. Eu não gosto de ver você triste. Desculpe se preocupei você. Mas sorria. Não se sinta infeliz, porque eu confio em você. - E com isto, Inuyasha levantou sua cabeça e olhou para ela, com sua carinha de criança.

Kagome não se mexia. Ainda estava a tentar perceber aquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Inuyasha… confiava nela? Afinal ele já não tinha medo? E se lembrou que ele ainda estava à espera da reação dela.

Kagome se abaixou, se colocando à altura de Inuyasha. Depois observando Inuyasha, com aquele rosto tão inocente, olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos e abriu um sorriso singelo.

– Obrigada.

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de o abraçar, deixando que toda a tristeza, preocupação e receio que tinha dentro de si, vazassem pelos seus olhos, sob a forma de puras gotículas de água salgada que queriam sair há muito tempo.

– Obrigada, Inuyasha. Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Inuyasha ficou sem reação. Ele não gostava de ver ninguém chorar, especialmente Kagome, mas ele percebeu que aquilo não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de alegria. Sendo assim, ele não sabia o que fazer e permanecia estático, enquanto a colegial chorava abraçada a ele.

Foi então que se apercebeu de tudo o que realmente se tinha passado e os últimos momentos passaram frente aos seus olhos.

Pelo que sabia, a sua juventude tinha sido roubada por um youkai e ele tinha voltado a ser criança. À exceção de sua mãe, ninguém se preocupava com ele e todos o odiavam; com a morte de Izayoi, as coisas só pioraram. No entanto, ele conheceu Kagome (ou voltou a conhecer ela) e tudo mudou. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que ele podia confiar nela, e ele assim fez. Porém, numa luta contra um youkai, Kagome acabou revelando ser uma miko, com poderes espirituais bastantes poderosos, despertando na mente de Inuyasha momentos assustadores e encontros em que sua vida correu perigo às mãos de humanos com habilidades semelhantes às da garota. Aí, ele já não sabia se podia ou devia acreditar nela. Ela podia estar só a enganar ele… Inuyasha estava muito confuso, sem saber o que havia de fazer…

Quando Kagome se voltou para ele, a sua face demonstrava arrependimento, tristeza e outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar, talvez… carinho? Afeto? Não, não podia ser! Ninguém queria um hanyou como ele por perto…. Certo? Ainda assim, Kagome o ajudou, sem falar que lhe havia salvado a vida na luta contra aquele youkai, e sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Ela não podia estar enganando ele. Alguém que estivesse a mentir não transmitia tanta bondade, carinho e pureza. Assim, Inuyasha concluiu que ela estava falando verdade, que ela o queria proteger e não lhe queria fazer mal.

E tomou sua decisão. Iria confiar em Kagome, mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse problemas, pois ela foi a única que o aceitou tal como ele era, desde a morte de sua mãe.

E, com as suas pequenas mãozinhas, abraçou Kagome. Mesmo agora sendo uma criança, ele sabia que a garota tinha sofrido e passado por muito, mas não chorara na frente dele para não o preocupar nem alertar. Contudo, agora ela deixava tudo fluir cá para fora, se acalmando e tranquilizando sua mente. A colegial deixou sair toda a tristeza que a atormentava, até só sobrar uma agradável sensação de paz. Ela se sentia muito melhor, mais leve e mais alegre.

E assim permaneceram por alguns minutos, aproveitando o momento, o abraço um do outro e o carinho que transmitiam.

Quando finalmente de separaram, ambos tinham um brilho nos olhos e a sensação de que tudo se resolveu entre eles, com uma confiança renovada, mais forte e mais profunda.

Kagome abriu um sorriso resplandecente, que transmitia toda a sua alegria.

– Os outros estão à nossa espera, Inuyasha. Vamos ter com eles? – disse para o pequeno hanyou, com um sorriso.

Inuyasha assentiu, feliz. Pela primeira vez, ele ia ter amigos, e estava ansioso para poder esquecer o passado e recomeçar tudo de novo, mesmo que demorasse um pouco para poder confiar totalmente neles.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Estava muito mau? v-v  
****Por favor manda review para eu saber e assim poder melhorar! :D Isto é... se achar que mereço... U.U**

**Agora... Apesar se sentir a falta daqueles que nao comentaram... VAMOS AS REVIEWS!**

**Barbara-Oh: **MIGAAAA! FOSTE A PRIMEIRA A COMENTAR! *W* JA GANHEI O DIA! ahah XD Mas fiquei realmente feliz! :3

A serio que gostaste?! waaaaaaa *-* QUE BOM! Duas da manha certinhas? UAU... Isto e que é sincronia! :D E ainda por cima a ouvir essa musica GIRISSIMA que eu nao conheço duma banda GIRISSIMA que tambem nao conheço! AHAHAHAHAH**  
**

Acho que esse e um bom começo! XD FICASTE MESMO COMOVIDA COM O FLASHBACK? *u* Nem sabes a alegria que saber que estou a transmitir aquilo que quero me tras! Coitado dele! A culpa não é minha que ele tenha tido uma infância difícil! T~T Mas prometo-te que daqui para a frente vou tentar alegrar e animar as coisas! ^^ Podes ter sentimentos por ele, MAS NADA QUE ULTRAPASSE A PENA E A SIMPATIA, OUVISTE ME BEM?! MUAHHHHHHH! xD

Quase que te batia se dissesses que o capitulo estava pequeno! QUASE! Em vez disso dizia "Faz melhor!" ahah x) Mas agora que estamos em aulas, isto nao ajuda nada! u.u

ahahahah 2º Lugar! A parte que tu acertas-te era OBVIA! DAH! Ia-se transformar em que? Em sapo? Sim, porque o titulo é "Uma vida de sapo" e tudo! XDD As coisas SUPER LOGICAS (nota a ironia :3) que tu disseste fazem sentido e tudo! Mas ai tens razao. As minhas mais sinceras desculpas. nganei-me a teu respeito. Realmente acertas-te UMA para a caixa! ;D

E tens MUITA razao em ADORAR a Sango e o Miroku! Aqueles dois sao DEMAIS! Mas como ja reparaste, eles nao apareceram neste capitulo '-' Mas no proximo ja estarao de volta! ;3

Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Estava muito deprimente? Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**Priy Taisho: **PRIY! RESPIRE FUNDO OU VAI TER UM ATAQUE! kkkkkk

E um OTIMO começo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Com esses elogios todos esta fazendo com que eu fique com um sorriso idiota na cara! n.n Acha mesmo que esta parecido com o anime? Ate as personalidades deles? Que BOOOM! E que eu pretendia fazer o mais parecido possivel com o anime, mas nao tinha bem a certeza se estava a conseguir ou nao... Mas ainda bem que sim! ^^ Obrigada por me dizer!

O Shippoi e o Inuyasha vao virar rivais em TUDO! Na comida, nos lugares e vao ate brigar pelo COLO DA KAGOME! kkkkkk Acho que vou adorar fazer essa parte! KKKKKKK'

KKKKK Ainda bem que gostou dessa parte! As vezes fico imaginando se o Miroku nao faz de proposito para levar! kkkkkk E que so ele e que irrita a Sangozinha! KKKKK (que ela nao me ouça a dizer isto! XD)

O Inuyasha é a coisa mais fofa deste mundo (e do outro! ;D)! Quem e que nao quer fazer isso? kkkkkk :3 Ele e demasiado fofo para ficarmos paradas a ve-lo! n.n

Ele sente que pode confiar nela! Faz parte do instinto! waaaaa *u* Ele e a Kah sao demasiado perfeitos para ficarem separados! TAO LINDOS! *-*

KKKKKK NUCA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA MAIS! kkkkkkk

Nao fui eu que fiz com que voce saisse daquele maldito bloqueio. Foi voce! Eu so estimulei sua imaginaçao um pouquinho! ^^ E so retribui o favor! Por isso nao tem de me agradecer! :3 Mas se fui util para algo, entao OTIMO! n.n

Acha mesmo que eu tenho talento? WAAAAAAAAAA *-* *dança* *dança* *dança* *dança* kkkkkkk Obrigada! ^^

Nao tem mal que voce tenha demorado. O importante e que veio ^^ E obrigada! O review estava LINDO! *w*

O que achou do capitulo? Estava muito depressivo? Espero que tenha gostado e perdao pela demora! Beijos e ate ao proxima!

**DafnyChaan: **OOOI! COMO VAI? Gostou o capitulo? kkkkk

Ele e mesmo fofinho! COISA FOFA! CUTCHI CUTCHI! kkkk Nao ligue para mim, que hoje nao estou muito bem! XD

Mas ainda me pergunto como aqueles humanos crueis e miseraveis conseguiram fazer mal a ele... AAARGH! QUE RAIVA! Tadinho dele! \o/

Nao se preocupe que a Sango e o Miroku vao conseguir achas o youkai e fazer ele pagar por tudo o que fez! MUAHHHHH ... Ups! Acho que nao devia ter disto isto... ^^' Bem, agora tambm ja esta! kkkkkkk

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Estava muito depressivo? Perdao pela demora! Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**MissFF/Densi: **OLA GODA! AHAH Desculpa mas esta tinha MESMO de ser! AHAHA E nao sou Kiki, sou Nini porque sou rapariga! MIAUUU! AHAH Esquece que eu hoje nao estou muito bem! XD

E TAO QUIDO NAO E? WAAAAAAAAA TAO FOFO! :3

Aquela maozinha pequenina a agarrar a da Kagome... DEMASIADO FOFO! AAAAAAAAAAAWN *-*

Ainda bem que nao o viste em pequeno, porque senao ele provavelment ja ca nao estaria! Causa de morte: abraço de urso que sofucou o pobre hanyou! AHAHAHA XD

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AH VAIS ME MATAR DE TANTO RIR! OMG! AINDA VOU FICAR SEM AR! AHAHAHAHA :D Mas nao te esqueças que eu tambem quero um autografo entao, quando tu chegasses, eu ja la estaria! x)

Ela sente-se mesmo mal coitadinha... E ela culpa-se porque, no fundo, aquilo aconteceu por culpa dela.. Mas tambem nao e preciso se martirizar! XD AH MINHA GODA! Ao ler isso ate me deixas triste! Tu eras pequena e so querias ajudar! T~T

AHAHAH O Shippou e o Inuyasha ainda vao discutir MUUUUITO! AHHAHAHAH POR TUUDO! AHAHAH ;D

So mesmo tu! Era sobre quem acertava sobre o que iria acontecer depois! AHAHAH TRENGA! Eu nao te julgo! O peixinho tambem tem direito a descansar! XD Sinceramente eu ja nem sabia que altura era essa ate tu me lembrares! AHAHAHAHAH

Nao te drogues muito com Densina, OK HAHAHAHA ;3

Gostaste do capitulo? Ou estava muito deprimente? Beijinhos e ate ao proximo!

* * *

**E É ISTO! OBRIGADA POR TER LIDO O MEU CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO!**

**DAQUI PARA A FRENTE AS COISAS VAO FICAR MAIS ANIMADAS! POR FAVOR, NAO ME ABANDONEM! OBRIGADA PELA VOSSA PACIENCIA!**

**NOS VEMOS NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BEIJOS DE BABB-CHAN**


	7. Rivais

**OLA A TODOS! JA ESTOU DE FERIAAAAS! ~DANCE KKKKKKK**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo! Nem demorei muito, não é? Bem, isso incluiu sacrifícios como deixar trabalhos para depois para adiantar este capítulo, acordar beeem cedinho, entre outras coisas. Mas estao vocês perguntam "Porque fez isso tudo?" É que eu queria postar hoje mesmo! E porquê? Porque eu queria oferecer o capitulo como prenda de aniversário para a PRIY TAISHO QUE HOJE FAZ ANOS! PARABEEEEENS PRIIIIIY! Este capítulo é dedicado a voce! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

**As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Espero que gostem! Nao está tao grande como os outros, mas era para poder postar a tempo da data! Em contra partida, já tenho algumas ideias para o proximo capitulo! Agora chega de conversa!**

**Boa leitura!**

Na floresta, os estranhos ruídos e sombras serviam para assustar qualquer um e imobilizado de medo, mas Inuyasha e Kagome percorriam todo o caminho, sem medo. Sempre que algum youkai se atravessava no caminho deles até à saída, Kagome simplesmente o destruía com seu poder espiritual. E se algum deles escapava à miko, o hanyou logo tratava de o retalhar com suas garras. E assim, pouco a pouco, foram avançando pela floresta, até saírem de lá.

Quando chegaram ao exterior, o céu estava repleto de tons de varias cores, desde o vermelho vivo, ao laranja e ao rosa, e o Sol já se escondia no horizonte. Kagome deixou os olhos habituarem-se à pouca luz que restava, espreguiçou-se e suspirou de alívio.

– Ah! Que bom que já estamos cá fora! Já estava a ver que nunca mais iriamos sair dali! Para onde será que fica a cabana que mizura nos falou? Não deve ser muito longe… - murmurou, colocando a mão sobre os olhos, protegendo-os da fraca luz do Sol que ainda havia, como se assim pudesse ver melhor.

– Por ali. A tal cabana fica naquela direção. - respondeu Inuyasha, apontando para um ponto mais para a frente.

– Como sabes? - perguntou Kagome, surpreendida e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Porque eu consigo sentir o cheiro deles vir dali, assim como percebo que os barulhos que fazem vêm do mesmo sítio. - disse o hanyou, com a simplicidade e ingenuidade de uma criança.

– Ahhh… pois. Tinha-me esquecido que você tem os sentidos mais apurados… - riu Kagome, sem graça e embaraçada.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles e perlongou-se por longos segundos, até a colegial o quebrar e questionar:

– Então… vamos andando?

Inuyasha estava meio hesitante. Por um lado, estava ansioso por ir conhecer novas pessoas e fazer novos amigos. Por outro lado, tinha medo que eles não gostassem de si e, por ser um hanyou, o maltratassem e o pusessem de parte, da mesma forma que muitos já haviam feito.

Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, Kagome sorriu e acalmou-o:

– Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem! Eles são boas pessoas e muito simpáticos!

A garota estendeu-lhe a mão, esperando que Inuyasha a segurasse, para poderem retomar caminho. Com pequenos passos, o hanyou aproximou-se dela e agarrou a sua mão. Em seguida, recomeçaram a caminhar, indo ter com os outros.

Enquanto andavam, Kagome decidiu que era melhor falar a Inuyasha dos outros, para depois não ser tão incómodo para ele.

– Inuyasha, devemos estar quase a chegar. Daqui a pouco, vamos nos encontrar com os meus amigos...

– … Ahhh… Kagome… - começou Inuyasha, inseguro.

– Sim?

– Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim…?

Kagome emocionou-se com a pergunta de Inuyasha, com a inocência que ele transmitia.

– Oh! Inuyasha! - Ela aproximou-se do hanyou, agachou-se até ficar da altura dele, colocou as mãos nos seus ombros e abraçou-o – Eu tenho certeza absoluta que eles vão adorar você! Vai ver!

Kagome pegou em Inuyasha por baixo dos braços e instalou-o no seu colo, colocando o braço direito por detrás das costas dele, de forma a ele não cair para trás, e o esquerdo suportando o corpo do pequeno hanyou.

– O pequeno Kitsune chama-se Shippou e é mais ou menos da sua idade, por isso acho que serão bons amigos. - começou a colegial, com um sorriso. – Também há uma garota. O nome dela é Sango e é uma exterminadora de youkais. - Ao sentir o corpo de Inuyasha ficar tenso, ela rapidamente acrescentou – Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso, porque ela só mata os youkais maus que atacam as pessoas!

Ao sentir o hanyou descontrair, Kagome suspirou de alívio e continuou:

– Bem, a Sango está sempre acompanhada por Kirara, uma gata youkai de fogo com duas caudas.

Inuyasha tinha uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse a tentar lembrar-se de algo. Foi então que ele pareceu descobrir algo e no seu rosto estava um ar de vitória, como se tivesse encontrado o que procurava.

– Foi aquela menina que me emprestou a sua gatinha para eu brincar, lá atrás, na clareira? Pareceu-me simpática…

– Ahhh! Foi sim, ela mesmo. Essa menina é a Sango e a gata se chama Kirara. Bem, ainda temos um monge. É o Miroku. Ele é muita coisa, como oportunista, interesseiro, ganancioso, também é corajoso, luta para defender os mais fracos ou que não podem lutar, tem um Kazaana na sua mão direita que suga tudo… Como vê, ele realmente é muita coisa, mas santo não é uma delas…

– Porque diz isso?

– Aaaaah… Por nada de especial. É que… "Como vou explicar isto para ele?… Ah, já sei!" Ele passa a vida a fazer uma coisa que a Sango não gosta, e ela sempre se chateia com ele e acaba batendo nele ou lhe dando um tapa.

– E porque ele faz isso?

– Porque… porque… porque ele gosta dela.

– Mas se ele gosta dela, então porque a chateia?

– Porque assim ela acaba sempre batendo nele e eu já começo a suspeitar que ele gosta quando ela lhe bate, especialmente com força… Mas não ligue para eles, Inuyasha. São uns tolos!

Então os dois começaram a rir às gargalhadas, troçando do monge idiota que gostava de levar da Taijya.

Pouco a pouco, o sol desaparecia e levava com ele a sua luz. O céu mudava de vermelho para azul, anil e roxo. As primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer e uma suave brisa levantava-se.

Estavam a poucos metros a cabana quando Kagome pousou Inuyasha no chão, mas não largou sua mão.

– Olha Inuyasha, a cabana é já ali! La está ela, por detrás destas árvores. A Sango já está la! Vamos ter com ela?

Nem foi preciso Inuyasha responder já que Sango foi logo ter com eles.

– Kagome! Já chegou? Foi bastante rápida! Pensei que só chegasse um pouco mais tarde. O Miroku partiu antes de vocês e acabou de chegar, mesmo uns segundos antes de vocês aparecerem! Como fizeram para estar cá tão rapidamente?

– Ai, Sango! Nem pensar nisso! O que mais me interessa neste momento é que já saímos daquela maldita floresta!

Sango não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Ela esperava sinceramente ter percebido mal. Não podia ser verdade, certo? Quer dizer, quem seria louco a esse ponto?

– UOU! Espera aí, Kagome! Você disse que tinha vindo pela floresta?

– Aham. Porquê?

– Mas quando você diz que veio "pela floresta", quer dizer que "veio pelo caminho da floresta", mas não a atravessou, certo?

– Não. Nós atravessámos a floresta pelo meio. - respondeu Kagome.

– O QUÊ?! Kagome, você é louca?! Naquela floresta existem imensos youkai território dos monstros mais assustadores de toda esta área! VOCÊ PODERIA TER MORRIDO! Mas ainda bem que você não teve nenhum problema nem encontrou nenhum youkai no caminho!

– Ah… bem… Por acaso, nós encontrámos um… bem assustador… enorme… com pele de rocha, chifres, cauda com espigões… presas e dentes afiados…

– OH MEU DEUS! KAGOME, VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?! PORQUE RAIO VOCÊ FOI PELO MEIO DA FLORESTA?! VOCÊ E O INUYASHA PODERIAM TER MORRIDO!

– EI! A culpa não é minha! Você é que disse que tínhamos de ir para Sul e a Sul estava a floresta! Como ia eu adivinhar que não era para atravessar e sim dar a volta?

– Bem, Kagome, devia ser óbvio… quer dizer, ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria atravessar uma floresta cheia de youkais perigosos…

– Sango, como eu poderia saber que aquela floresta estava repleta de monstros? É verdade que tinha um aspeto assustador, com sombras por todo o lado e eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo, mas não podia ter a **certeza absoluta.**

– Ah… me desculpe, Kagome, você tem razão. Eu deveria ter avisado vocês que era para dar a volta à floresta e não para atravessa-la. Como o Miroku veio logo atrás de mim, para ele bastou seguir-me. Por isso pensei logo à partida que você também saberia o caminho certo. Desculpa.

– Não, Sango. A culpa também é minha. Eu deveria ter percebido que não era para entrar e sim para rodeá-la. Desculpa por ter sido rude com você.

– E desculpa eu por ter gritado com você. É que eu fiquei tão admirada por vocês terem atravessado a floresta e saírem de lá ilesos, sem nenhum arranhão.

Kagome riu com aquilo e perguntou:

– Amigas?

– Amigas.

Então a colegial e a exterminadora abraçaram-se, pondo um fim naquela discussão estúpida.

– Então como foi lá na floresta? Você me disse que tinham encontrado um youkai e, pelo que percebi, foi um dos grandes…

– Ah, sim. Encontramos um youkai mesmo assustador. Só de pensar nele… até já fico com medo!

– Então como vocês se livraram dele? Não podem simplesmente ter corrido, porque tenho quase certeza de que ele viria atras de vocês.

– Eu tive que destrui-lo com minhas flechas purificadoras e com meu poder espiritual. No entanto, antes de chegar aqui, ainda tive alguns contratempos…

– Que tipo de contratempos, Kagome-chan?

– Ah, bem… Nada de especial…

Enquanto as duas garotas conversavam, Inuyasha assistia ao desenrolar da conversa sem perceber nada. Primeiro elas perguntavam entre si como tinha corrido as coisas, depois estavam a concordar e a discordar sobre o mesmo assunto… Isto era sequer possível? Em seguida, começaram a elevar a voz até Sango começar a gritar e Kagome entrar à defesa. No momento seguinte, já estavam a pedir desculpas uma à outra e abraçadas, de novo amigas e a retomar a conversa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não compreendia os humanos. Eram seres realmente estranhos.

De repente, lembrou-se do que queria falar com aquela garota.

– Ah… Sango?

A Taijya, abaixando-se até ficar do tamanho dele, voltou a sua atenção para o pequeno hanyou.

– Sim?

– Poderia… ah… poderia me emprestar… ah… a sua gata Kirara?

Ao princípio, Sango ficou um pouco admirada com o pedido, mas logo respondeu com um sorriso:

– Claro que sim, Inuyasha! - Virando-se para trás, ela assobiou para chamar a gata youkai – Kirara! Venha cá!

Imediatamente, Kirara apareceu do nada, materializando-se no ombro de Sango.

– Miau!

– Oi, Kirara! O Inuyasha quer brincar com você, o que me diz?

Em resposta, a gata youkai simplesmente saltou do ombro da dona para o chão, aproximando-se de Inuyasha. O hanyou começou a fazer carinho na gatinha, primeiro devagar, com medo que ela ainda o pudesse atacar. Quando viu que ela não lhe fazia mal, começou a acariciar a gata mais livremente. O pequeno Inuyasha logo se sentou no chão, com Kirara no colo que já ronronava e quase dormia.

Sango e Kagome sorriram com a cena que presenciavam.

– Ahhh! Que kawais! - exclamou Kagome.

– Acho que ficaram amigos. - comentou Sango, com um sorriso.

– Acho que sim. - Kagome respondeu, sorrindo. Depois olhou para o céu, já quase todo escuro, e disse – Sango, já está a ficar tarde. Devíamos ir andando para dentro. O Miroku e o Shippou estão à nossa espera e já está ficando escuro.

– Nossa! É verdade, Kagome! Nem tinha dado conta. É melhor irmos para a cabana e passarmos lá a noite. Além disso, o Miroku já deve estar a pensar que eu me perdi ou coisa do género.

– Vamos então?

– Sim. Chame o Inuyasha e vamos logo. Kirara, vamos. Temos de ir, que já está a anoitecer.

– Miau! - respondeu Kirara, saltando para o ombro da dona.

Inuyasha pareceu ficar um pouco triste com a ausência de Kirara, mas Kagome logo lhe disse:

– Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Nós vamos só para dentro da cabana, porque já está a escurecer. Lá você poderá estar outra vez com Kirara.

Inuyasha sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Depois levantou-se e correu para se colocar ao lado de Kagome a Sango e poder acompanhá-las. Lado a lado, depressa chegaram à cabana. Lá, Shippou e Miroku já os esperavam. Mal o Kitsune viu Kagome, tratou logo de saltar para o colo dela. Inuyasha é que não gostou disso e ficou meio emburrado.

– Kagome!

– Oi, Shippou!

– Chegaram há muito tempo?

– Não, aparecemos pouco antes de vocês!

– Que bom! Então vamos todos para dentro, que já anoiteceu e está a ficar frio. - respondeu ela, recomeçando a andar, com Shippou no colo.

Discretamente e sem Kagome notar, Shippou olhou para Inuyasha com um ar vitorioso. "O colo da Kagome é meu e eu é que sou o menino do coração dela! Ela trás doces SÓ PARA MIM e ela gosta mais de mim do que de você!" dizia o Kitsune com o olhar.

Inuyasha não era de fazer algo para chamar a atenção, preferindo ser mais discreto, nem costumava ligar a provocações daquele tipo, mas algo que não aceitava era perder para alguém mais pequeno, principalmente se esse alguém fosse aquele Kitsune. Assim, o hanyou ficou irritado com aquilo, mas não o demonstrou. Ao invés disso, ele agarrou a mão de Kagome e, puxou-a, fazendo com que ela largasse Shippou, que quase caiu ao chão.

– Vamos, Kagome! Estamos quase a chagar à cabana! - exclamou ele, continuando a puxar a colegial e afastando-a de Shippou.

– Calma, Inuyasha! Não precisa ter tanta pressa que a cabana não vai fugir. Tenha mais calma - disse ela, pegando-o ao colo, como havia feito anteriormente: a mão direita a segurar as costas dele para não cair, e a esquerda a suportar o corpo. Inuyasha olhou com um olhar orgulhoso para Shippou, que virou a cara, chateado por ter perdido aquela vez.

Kagome estava completamente alheia ao que se passava entre Inuyasha e Shippou, sem notar nada. Contudo, Sango observava tudo de longe e logo percebeu que iria haver briga entre aqueles dois. "Sendo agora da mesma idade e mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, ambos vão lutar pela posse das pequenas coisas, como comida, lugar ou até mesmo o colo e atenção da Kagome. Que criancinhas… mas na verdade é isso mesmo que eles são…" pensou Sango com uma gota na cabeça.

Já dentro da cabana, uma fogueira ardia no centro, aquecendo todo o espaço.

– Alguém aqui tem fome? Eu não estou com muito apetite… - perguntou Kagome.

– Não, nem por isso. - respondeu Miroku.

– Também não tenho muita fome. - disse Sango.

– Miau!

– Para você então, Kirara! Tome esse biscoito aí!

– E vocês, Inuyasha e Shippou? Querem comer alguma coisa?

– Não, não tenho fome nenhuma! - exclamou Shippou, tentando parecer forte à frente de Inuyasha.

– E você, Inuyasha?

– Ah… Não me importava de comer algo… Se não se importasse… - falou Inuyasha, meio hesitante.

– Claro que não me importo!- Kagome foi à sua mochila, tirou de lá um copo com ramen e preparou-o. Quando já estava pronto, entregou-o a Inuyasha. – Tome!

– Obrigado.

O hanyou começou a comer de forma satisfeita. Aquilo estava delicioso! Nunca tinha comido algo assim tão saboroso!

Sem se aperceber, Inuyasha deleitava-se com o ramen mesmo em frente de Shippou que, apesar de ter dito que não queria comer nada, estava a morrer de fome. O pequeno Kitsune quase que se babava só de ver o hanyou a comer aquela comida maravilhosa.

– Tem certeza que não quer nada, Shippou? Parece-me que você está com fome…- Kagome foi à sua bolsa o tirou de lá uma caixa com bolachas. - Aqui! Come um pouco disso! Vai ver que lhe vão saber bem e depois se sentirá bem melhor!

Discretamente, Shippou começou a devorar as bolachas. Quando Inuyasha estava a ver, comia com um ar desinteressado, mas quando ele desviava o olhar, chegava a meter cinco bolachas de uma vez na boca.

Kagome estava a ler um livro, por isso não se apercebia do que se estava a passar e Kirara continuava a roer o seu biscoito. Miroku e Sango riam das parvoíces do raposinho e faziam comentários, o que resultava em ataques de risos e gargalhadas por parte dos dois, que tentavam a todo o custo reprimi-las, fazendo com que parecessem dois idiotas super vermelhos e a tentar cuspir bolas de pêlo, como se fossem gatos.

A colegial estranhou o comportamento destes dois.

– O que vocês têm? Sentem-se bem? Têm algum problema?

Sango foi a primeira a parar de rir e disse, com toda a calma do mundo:

– Não se preocupe, Kagome. Nós estamos perfeitamente bem.

– Não sei não…

– Eu vou só lá fora com o Miroku apanhar ar. Parece-me que ele se sente um pouco sufocado cá dentro.

– Sei…

Sango e Miroku saíram aos tropeções da cabana, tentando não cair. Foram lá para fora e, durante uns segundos, não se ouviu nada, só o som de Kirara a roer o seu biscoito, Inuyasha a comer ramen e Shippou com suas mil bolachas enfiadas na boca. De repente, escutou-se umas gargalhadas histéricas, vindas do lugar para onde Miroku e Sango haviam ido. Pouco depois, apareceram eles, bem vermelhos, mas mais calmos. Inuyasha já havia terminado de comer, assim como Kirara e Shippou.

– Já é tarde. É melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã teremos que começar a procurar pelo Wakaimaru. Quanto mais depressa o encontrarmos, melhor. - afirmou Miroku.

Todos concordaram. Rapidamente se aprontaram para dormir. Miroku encostou-se a um canto; Kirara se transformou e Sango encostou-se num lado, enquanto Kagome ficou do outro lado, com Inuyasha à direita e Shippou à esquerda. Kagome abriu seu saco de dormir e, com ele, tapou os três.

– Sango, não quer se cobrir também?

– Não, obrigada. Eu estou bem assim. As caudas de Kirara me aquecem o suficiente.

– Se quiser, pode se juntar a nós quando lhe apetecer!

– Está bem. Obrigada na mesma!

Aos poucos, a fogueira foi-se apagando e luz na cabana foi diminuindo gradualmente. Em pouco tempo, já todos dormiam. Inuyasha tentava dormir, deitado sobre Kirara, mas não estava muito confortável. Então ele rolou para o lado, encostando-se em Kagome e adormeceu profundamente.

Na manha seguinte, quando Kagome acordou, Miroku e Sango já estavam de pé e conversavam sobre algo.

– Bom dia! - cumprimentou ela.

– Bom dia, Kagome-chan!

– Bom dia, senhorita Kagome!

– Estavam falando de quê?

– Eu e o Miroku estávamos a combinar irmos os dois à procura do Wakaimaru enquanto você ficava aqui e tomava conta do Inuyasha e do Shippou.

– Nós achamos que seria demasiado perigoso levarmos o Inuyasha nesse estado, ainda por cima o youkai já conhece o cheiro dele.

Kagome olhava para o hanyou, que ainda dormia sossegado.

– Você ficava aqui com eles e protegia-os, enquanto eu e o Miroku íamos procurar o Wakaimaru, destruíamo-lo e o assunto ficava resolvido. Depois poderíamos voltar à nossa busca pelos fragmentos e à perseguição do Naraku.

– Mas quanto tempo vão demorar? Fazem alguma ideia?

– Não sabemos. Podem ser dias, horas ou meses.

– Meses?! Isso não seria tempo a mais?

– Nós não fazemos a menor ideia, senhorita Kagome. Como não conhecemos bem o youkai, não sabemos se ele se consegue esconder bem, se tem algumas capacidades furtivas ou qualquer outra capacidade que o ajude a esconder. Provavelmente estamos a exagerar ao dizer meses, mas não podemos excluir nenhuma hipótese.

Kagome suspirou. Ela esperava sinceramente que não passasse de uma possibilidade remota, como Miroku tinha dito. Não podiam esperar meses! Não tinham tanto tempo assim.

– Ao menos levem alguma coisa, comida, remédios, algo que os possa ajudar.

– Não se preocupe, Kagome-chan. Nós não vamos levar nada, apenas o Hiraikotsu e Kirara. Mas se acontecer algo, nós voltamos logo para aqui.

– Mesmo?

– Claro que sim! Agora vou só lá dentro buscar o Osso Voador e partimos logo.

– Eu vou ver o Inuyasha e o Shippou.

Quando se virou para voltar para dentro da cabana, ela reparou que Inuyasha já havia acordado.

– Bom dia, Inuyasha! Dormiu bem? - disse Kagome, com um sorriso.

Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça e perguntou:

– Onde é que o Miroku e a Sango vão?

– Eles vão tentar encontrar um youkai e destrui-lo.

– Aquele que me pôs assim?- questionou, com inocência.

Às vezes, Kagome espantava-se com a inteligência e perspicácia do hanyou. Com uma simples resposta muito vaga, ele tinha conseguido perceber o seu verdadeiro sentido. Ela não tinha como mentir, nem que quisesse.

– Sim, esse mesmo. - confirmou ela.

– E eles vão demorar muito?

– Não sabemos.

Nesse momento, apareceu Sango com seu Hiraikotsu, seguida de Miroku e Kirara.

– Estamos todos prontos. Vamos embora?

– Ir aonde? - perguntou Shippou, que tinha acordado quando Kirara se levantara.

– Eles vão procurar o Wakaimaru para o destruírem. - respondeu Kagome.

– Bem, não podemos perder tempo. - afirmou Miroku. – Vamos embora!

Sango subiu para cima de Kirara e Miroku logo a imitou. Quando já estavam os dois sentados, Sango disse para o monge:

– Se você chega a tocar com a mão aí, eu juro que lhe corto a mão e que vou até ao pico mais alto da montanha mais alta que encontrarmos e o atiro de lá de cima!

Miroku imediatamente congelou. De facto, a sua mão estava a centímetros de onde não devia. Lentamente, e com um sorriso amarelo repleto de medo, ele retirou sua mão.

– Bom mesmo, senhor monge! Ainda bem que preza sua vida!

– Tentem não demorar muito, pode ser? E tenham cuidado! - pediu Kagome.

– Não se preocupe Kagome-chan. Prometo que vamos ter cuidado. Mas, por este andar, não garanto que o Miroku chegue inteiro. - avisou Sango, fazendo com que todos começassem a rir com aquele comentário.

Kirara levantou voo, levando consigo o monge e a exterminadora. Kagome, Inuyasha e Shippou acenavam cá de baixo para eles.

– Tenham cuidado! E tentem não demorar muito! - gritava ela.

– Logo estaremos de volta! Até depois, Kagome-chan!

– Adeus senhorita Kagome!

Ela, juntamente com Inuyasha e Shippou, foi vendo os amigos desapareceram no céu. Depois que os perdeu de visto, baixou o braço, suspirou e murmurou:

– Só espero que não receba visitas inesperadas…

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**AAAAAAAH! Gostei de escrever esse capitulo! Achei-o mais animado! Voces nao? Adorei a parte entre o Shippou e o Inuyasha! AHAH Eles sao TAAO COMICOS!**

**Me diga o que achou do capitulo, mandando review? Eu ficaria muito animada e postaria mais depressa! Neste capitulo recebi 7 reviews e ja apareci por ca! KKKK**

**Enfim, vamos agora às respostas de reviews!**

**Shiia-chan: **Só por ser um hanyou, toda a gente implicava com ele. Dá imensa pena! A parte da mae é realmente triste. Alias, quase todas as memorias que envolvem a mae dele sao tristes.. Tadinho dele!

Ainda bem mesmo que ele ficaram bem e toda a confusao se resolveu! Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do capitulo! Que bom! Agora que estou de ferias, espero que a correria acalme e tenha mais tempo!

Espero que tambem tenha gostado deste! Obrigada por ter lido! Beijos e ate ao proximo!

**Barbara-Oh: **OLA MANA! ahah XD Desculpa pela demora! Espero que este capitulo compense o meu atraso! ahah n.n

AAAAAAWN Nem sabes o sorriso idiota com que fico na cara ao saber que gostaste assim tanto! Ainda bem! *-*

O Inuyasha é SUPER HIPER MEGA FOFO! Ahah XD Adorava ter visto esse teu desespero! Devia ser comico! Aposto que me teria rido imenso! AHAHAHAHAH

Bem assim, cada qual com aquilo que lhe pertence! Tu co eu com o Inuyasha! *U*

Essa ideia continua a soar-me extremamente improvavel, mas tudo pode acontecer! :3 POR RAVOR, ACEITA AS MINHAS DESCULPAS, SENAO O QUE SERA DE MIM NA VIDA? VOU SER CONSUMIDA PELO REMORSO! TOT ahahahah XD

Obrigada! E ainda bem que achas isso, porque isso so me faz nao querer desistir! E é CLARO QUE NUNCA IA PENSAR NISSO, mas é para veres como isso me motiva! E nao te preocupes, que nao planeio parar de escrever nos proximos tempos!

Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Beijos e ate ao proximo! Te adoro mana!

**Kagome Juh: **OOOOOI! AMEI TODOS SEUS REVIEWS! ERAM PERFEITOS E LIIINDOS! MUITO OBRIGADA!

As lembranças sao as coisas mais tristes! Tadinho dele! So de lembrar o que aqueles humanos idiotas lhe fizeram, fico cheia de pena!

Que bom que está gostando! Fico MUUUUITO feliz em saber! Todos esses elogias estao me colocando co um sorriso ridiculo na cara! Mas obrigada mesmo!

AHAH O Inuzinho pequenino é super fofo! Ninguem resiste a ele! kkkkkk

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Nem demorei muito, verdade? Mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA POR TER DEIXADO TODOS ESSES LINDOS REVIEWS! *-* Beijos e ate ao proximo capitulo!

**MissFF: **AI AI! Foi MESMO À RISCA! U.U Mas pronto, o bom é que postaste e isso ja é otimo vindo da tua parte! XD

Ainda bem que gostaste! Fico contente por isso!

Mas que pena que nao choraste! OOOOOH! Eu queria que tivesses chorado! Bem, fica para a proxima!

Larga a driga, que faz mal! XD Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Beijos e ate ao proximo!

* * *

**BEM, POR HOJE É TUDO! E MAIS UMA VEZ PAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAABE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IY! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! ^^ KKKKKKKKKKKK**

**BEIJOS E ATE AO PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BABB-CHAN**


	8. Outra vez não!

**OLA PESSOAL! Quanto tempo, hein? Não, eu não sumi da face da Terra. Não, eu não desisti da fic. Sim, eu estou realmente a postar um capítulo absurdamente pequeno após 3 meses u.u E não, eu não pretendo voltar a sumir assim novamente.**

**Quero agradecer a todos por terem esperando tão pacientemente por mim. Obrigada ^^ É impressionante como um pouco de inspiração e determinação em plena madrugada podem fazer milagres!**

**MissFF, este capítulo vai para ti! Aceita isto como uma prenda de anos atrasada, ok? ;D**

**Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. A história é minha, por isso, se gostarem , deixem reviews, pode ser? *-***

**FELIZ PÁSCOA PARA TOOOODOS! \O/ Espero que desfrutem deste santo dia junto da vossa família e amigos e que comam muuuuuuito chocolate! KKKKKKKK'**

**BOA PÁSCOA! E boa leitura. ^^**

.

.

.

Kagome encontrava-se deitada na grama verde e suave, olhando para a bela cor que se encontrava por cima dela. O céu estava de um azul vivo, único e belo, e pequenas nuvens fofas faziam o seu caminho por aquela imensidão azul. Ela suspirou. Desde que Miroku e Sango tinham desaparecido nos limites onde os olhos não mais chegavam, Inuyasha e Shippou não paravam de brincar. Pelo menos era isso que ela achava. Os dois pareciam-lhe estarem a divertir-se muito. Talvez fosse um jogo novo que eles haviam inventado.

Enquanto Inuyasha permanecia calmamente na grama verde, brincando com as flores que abanavam ao sabor da suave brisa, Shippou permanecia escondido entre as árvores. Quando sentia que o momento certo se aproximava, o kitsune saltava de seu esconderijo para cima do hanyou. Contudo, ele sempre se conseguia desviar dos ataques da raposinha e tentava rebater, permanecendo assim num impasse. Num acordo silencioso, os dois pequenos decidiram que quem ganhasse aquela luta ficaria com todos os privilégios, ou seja, a atenção de Kagome, os doces que Kagome trazia, o colo de Kagome e o carinho de Kagome. Ambos concordaram que o perdedor não poderia reclamar nem tentar tirar alguma coisa ao outro, que tivesse ganhado justamente. E assim recomeçou mais uma ronda, sem que nenhum dos dois vacilasse.

"Ele não me poderá tirar tudo a que tenho direito! Eu estava cá primeiro, por isso mereço ter tudo isso!" pensou Shippou.

"Eu não vou desistir da Kagome! Nem pensar que eu vou perder para aquela raposinha! Tudo bem que eu não me lembre do que aconteceu antes e de grande parte de minha vida, como conheci Kagome e toda a gente! Contudo, sei que não foi por acaso! Por alguma razão me sinto bem perto dela e me sinto seguro e confiante! E jamais vou deixar que os humanos malvados me voltem a tratar mal!" falava Inuyasha para si.

E com estes pensamentos na cabeça, o hanyou e o kitsune preparavam-se para voltarem à sua luta.

Kagome estava emersa nos seus pensamentos, sentindo o tempo passar mas estando completamente alheia a ele. Agora ela era responsável por duas crianças e não poderia deixar que nenhum mal lhes acontecesse. Teria de cuidar delas, alimenta-las, protege-las, e zelar por elas. E isso lhe fez lembrar que o tempo continuava a passar e Inuyasha e Shippou continuavam a brincar o seu "novo jogo", como ela pensava. Levantou-se e dirigiu o seu olhar para ambos. Como imaginava, deviam estar brincando pega-pega. E isso também a relembrou que ainda tinha outra coisa que ela tinha de fazer pelo hanyou. Se levantou e foi até sua mochila.

Inuyasha e Shippou estavam alheios ao que se passava à sua volta, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente atentos. Assim, quando Kagome se aproximou e chamou por eles, imediatamente pararam e olharam para ela.

– Inuyasha, Shippou, não querem jogar à bola? - pergunta com um sorriso.

– Eu quero! Eu quero! - disse, muito animado, o raposinho.

Contudo, o hanyou não reagiu da mesma maneira. Mal viu aquela bola branca e gasta, um arrepio de medo lhe percorreu a espinha. "Não… outra vez não… Por favor, não…" Inuyasha ia recuando pouco a pouco, afastando-se à medida que Kagome se aproximava com aquele objeto em mãos. No mesmo instante, a mente dele ficou povoada por aquelas memórias, ao mesmo tempo tão recentes e tão distantes. O hanyou já não distinguia a realidade das lembranças e vozes rudes e frias zumbiam aos seus ouvidos. "Olha o monstro!" "Não o quero perto dos meus filhos!" "Queres esta bola, pirralho? Vai busca-la, idiota!" "Nunca mais se aproxime deste vilarejo, ouviu bem? Nunca mais! Fique longe daqui, seu ser desprezível e repugnante!"

Inuyasha desatou a correr e adentrou na floresta, saindo da clareira onde se encontrava. A sua vista estava embaçada e confusa e a ser constantemente misturada e alternada com fragmentos das lembranças, agora reacesas.

– Shippou! Fique aqui e tome conta das nossas coisas! E não saia deste lugar! Eu vou buscar o Inuyasha! - disse rapidamente Kagome, antes de largar a gasta bola e sair a correr atrás do hanyou, sem dar tempo ao kitsune para responder.

Inuyasha corria pela floresta, sem saber por onde ia nem que caminho seguia. Avançava tropegamente pela vegetação, tentando não esbarrar nos troncos que se atravessavam no seu caminho. Nada importava a não ser fugir dali, escapar daquelas vozes, que o atormentavam de novo e teimavam em o arrastar de volta ao sofrimento, mesmo ele sendo apenas uma criança.

– Inuyasha! Espere! Não fuja! Eu não queria te assustar!

Mas ele não parecia ouvi-la. As árvores passavam velozmente por eles e a clareira acolhedora estava cada vez mais distante.

Kagome tentava alcançar o hanyou, mas sentia que não ia conseguir. Inuyasha estava se distanciando cada vez mais, deixando a colegial preocupada. Subitamente, Inuyasha mudou de direção e, com um salto, desapareceu no meio das árvores. Kagome correu até ao local e procurou por ele. Contudo, ele tinha desaparecido.

– Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Onde você está? Inuyashaaaa! Como eu fui perder ele de vista? E agora? O que eu faço? Eu tenho de encontra-lo! Sango me avisou que esta floresta não é flor que se cheire e é muito perigosa… Inuyasha, onde você está? Inuyashaaaaaaaaa! - gritava Kagome nas várias direções.

Um restolhar nuns arbustos ali perto chamou a atenção da colegial. Ela aproximou-se com cuidado, com medo de assustar de novo o hanyou.

– Inuyasha? É você, Inuyasha…?

Kagome já estava muito perto do arbusto quando de lá surge um youkai. Ele não era muito grande, no máximo com 50 cm, e ela todo verde acinzentado.

– KYAAAAAAAAAH!

Kagome, com um salto, se afasta do youkai. "Que feio que ele é! BLAC! Ele me lembra alguém… Ah, depois penso nisso!"

– AAAAARGH! Me dê os fragmentos da jóia que você tem, garota estúpida!

Kagome, ao ouvir isso, ficou com uma cara de tédio e aborrecimento.

– Então é só isso que você quer? Nem sei porque é que me assustei tanto…

O youkai ficou confuso com a resposta dela, mas não teve tempo de responder. Prontamente, Kagome sacou do seu arco e flechas e disparou uma. O youkai foi purificado no mesmo instante.

Kagome suspirou. Como ela ia encontrar Inuyasha? Tomando o caminho da direita, ela recomeçou a andar, com esperança de encontrar algum sinal de Inuyasha. Nem dois segundos tinham passado quando ela encontrou uns galhos quebrados e outros mais a frente, formando um trilho.

– Ah! Que maravilha! Parece que minhas preces foram ouvidas! Obrigada a quem quer que esteja a em cima!

Dito isto, logo se pôs a seguir a pista conseguida. Rapidamente chegou a uma zona mais iluminada e espaçada. As árvores não estavam tão juntas e parecia mais fácil respirar. Olhando para os lados, Kagome tentava encontrar Inuyasha.

– Onde é que ele pode estar? Onde? Inuyasha, onde você está…?

Kagome suspirou, desanimada. A floresta era enorme e ela não tinha como encontrar o pequeno hanyou. Ela passeava os olhos pelo local, já sem qualquer expectativa. Foi aí que viu uma mancha prateada aos pés duma grande árvore, misturada com os verdes da floresta. Podia ser…? Então será que…? Ela tinha de confirmar! Poderia ser só um efeito da luz que batia nas rochas… No entanto, algo dentro dela lhe dizia que não. Em passo rápido, ela se dirigiu para aquele espaço escondido no meio das raízes. Parecia que alguém tinha escavado dentro do tronco da própria arvore. Quando se aproximou, ela percebeu que aquele borrão prateado correspondia ao cabelo de Inuyasha.

Finalmente ela o tinha encontrado! Uma sensação de alívio percorreu todo o corpo da garota. Contudo, não demorou muito para esta dar lugar à preocupação ao observar Inuyasha. Ele tinhas as mãos na cabeça e dizia algo que Kagome percebeu ser "Calem-se! Me deixem em paz! Vão-se embora!" Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu porque Inuyasha não a conseguia escutar.

Quando lhe mostrou aquela bola branca e gasta, ela acabou por relembrar ao hanyou todos os momentos horríveis por que ele havia passado e, dessa forma, acabou bloqueando o hanyou e sua mente só lhe ordenava ele fugisse. Ela não podia culpar o pequeno, afinal aquele tinha sido um dos momentos mais traumatizantes, que haviam marcado a sua infância, uma época que deveria ter sido um tempo feliz, alegre e sem preocupações, ao invés de ter de se preocupar um sobreviver e fugir dos youkais e dos humanos que lhe queriam fazer mal.

Kagome aproximou-se dele com cuidado. Delicadamente, ela o envolveu num abraço carinhoso.

Ao sentir alguém o rodeando, instantaneamente Inuyasha ficou estático. Já não lhe bastava as pessoas gritando-lhe na sua cabeça, também tinham de prender seu corpo na realidade e impedi-lo de fugir? Aquilo não estava certo!

Inuyasha debateu-se para se libertar. Ele precisava de escapar dali! Não aguentava ficar mais tempo ali preso, naquele lugar escuro em que se encontrava. Há sua volta não havia um único raio de luz, contudo ele conseguiu ver perfeitamente os aldeões que o cercavam. Os seus rostos não pareciam nada amigáveis, muito menos os objetos que levavam. Os utensílios que normalmente seriam para cultivar a terra, agora pareciam ter outra função, esta bem mais aterradora.

Os aldeões estavam cada vez mais perto. Inuyasha não conseguia respirar. Sentia que ia sufocar.

"Moleque! Agora você vai ter o que merece!"

"Seu pirralho! Vou me divertir muito vendo você sofrer!"

"ÁH! Você achava mesmo que poderia viver calma e serenamente com uma humana? Acha mesmo que ela gosta de você? Ridículo! O máximo que ela sente por você é pena e compaixão! Você pensava que, sendo o hanyou desprezível e nojento que você é, ela iria querer ficar perto de você? Não me faça rir! Ela só está te usando! Basta ela conseguir o que quer e se vê livre de você num instante!"

"Você não percebe que ela só está com você por obrigação? Que outra razão ela teria, seu idiota? Ela só se sente na obrigação de cuidar de você pois foi por culpa dela o que aconteceu a você! Agora vê se enxerga a realidade! Ela não se importa com você! Ela foi forçada a isso! Forçada!"

Os aldeões começaram a rir maldosamente. Inuyasha tremia de medo. E o pior é que ele sabia que eles tinham razão. Ele não passava de um miserável hanyou. Uma mistura de duas raças. Não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Como alguém poderia aceita-lo alguma vez? Simples. Não poderia. Ele não pertencia nem a um lado nem a outro.

Inuyasha tentou olhar para trás dos aldeões que o cercavam e perceber onde se encontrava. No entanto, ele só via escuridão e mais escuridão. Nem árvores nem arbustos, nem rio, nem Kagome. Ao aperceber-se desta última realidade, Inuyasha encolheu-se mais, passando os braços à volta das pernas e puxando os joelhos para o mais próximo possível de si, escondendo a cabeça entre as pernas.

Ao ver a sua reação perante as palavras proferidas, os aldeões voltaram a zombar dele.

"Você pensava mesmo que ela gostava verdadeiramente de você? Que ingénuo! Você não passa de um pentelho idiota! E nós vamos te dar o que você merece! Você não poderá escapar desta vez e não há ninguém que venha em seu socorro! Ninguém!"

Inuyasha encolheu-se, preparado para o impacto. Era o seu fim. Este era o seu destino por ser um hanyou e por tentar ser feliz com uma humana. Este era o preço a pagar. Era o seu castigo. Ele não podia fazer nada contra e tinha de o aceitar.

"Eles têm razão. Kagome não se importava verdadeiramente comigo. Afinal, porque ela iria desperdiçar seu tempo precioso com alguém como eu?" pensava o hanyou, com amargura. Depois fechou os olhos e resignou-se à sua sorte.

– Inuyasha…!

Suas sensíveis orelhas captaram um pequeno som. Parecia uma chamamento… Será que alguém tinha vindo por ele? Será que ELA tinha vindo por ele?

Contudo, o silêncio voltou a se instalar, esvaziando-o de qualquer esperança. Estúpido! Ele ainda pensava que alguém poderia vir por ele? Que ELA poderia voltar por ele? Realmente era como os aldeões tinham dito. Ele era um ingénuo.

– Inuyasha!

De novo!

Lá estava outra vez aquela voz! Suas orelhas não poderiam estar enganadas! Tinha de ser!

Ainda hesitante, Inuyasha levantou-se e focou a vista num ponto distante à sua frente. Gradualmente, um vulto começou a surgir. De imediato, Inuyasha o reconheceu como sendo Kagome.

Ela tinha vindo! Ela tinha vindo por ele!

Sem Inuyasha se aperceber, à medida que Kagome se aproximava, os aldeões iam desaparecendo um por um. A colegial rapidamente o alcançou e o trouxe para um abraço apertado.

– Inuyasha! Que bom que você está bem!

Ele a olhava com uma cara de incredulidade. Ele quase não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Todavia, lembrou-se dos aldeões que ainda lá estavam e ficou inquieto. Kagome apercebeu-se do motivo que atormentava o menino e sussurrou:

– Não se preocupe! Veja! Eles estão indo embora.

Era realmente como ela dizia! Eles estavam mesmo indo embora! Estavam desaparecendo um atrás do outro! Seria magia?

– Co… Como?

– Eu estou aqui com você. Prometo que não deixo ninguém te fazer mal. Agora vai ficar tudo bem.

De alguma maneira, Inuyasha sentia a verdade nas palavras dela. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, recostando-se a ela, e permitiu que ela o levasse embora dali, de volta à realidade.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos. Sentia-se como se estivesse estado dormindo muito tempo. A primeira coisa que viu foi a expressão agitada de Kagome. Ela se encontrava em frente a ele e tinha os braços ao redor do seu corpo. Depois, ela se afastou um pouco e os colocou nos ombros dele.

– Inuyasha! Eu estava tão preocupada com você! Por que sumiu assim tão de repente? Não faça isso de novo, ouviu? Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você!

"Preocupada… comigo?" Ele quase não conseguia acreditar naquilo que escutara. Parecia mentira. Contudo, ele sabia que mentira alguma jamais sairia da boca dela.

– Des… Desculpe…

Kagome se admirou perante o que o hanyou tinha dito. Depois sorriu. Um sorriso mais quente que o próprio sol e que acalentou o peito dele, dissipando todos os medos e vestígios de escuridão que ainda restassem.

– Você não precisa pedir desculpas, Inuyasha. Você não teve culpa. - disse-lhe Kagome. Depois baixou a cabeça e continuou – Sou eu que devo pedir desculpas para você. Me desculpe por ter mostrado a você aquela bola e ter tentado forçar você a esquecer o passado. Há certas coisas que a gente deveria deixar quieto. Me desculpe por todo o sofrimento que eu te fiz voltar a passar.

Como aquela garota poderia ser tão boa assim? Mais. Como ela poderia ser tão boa assim com ele, pedir-lhe desculpas como se ela tivesse cometido algum crime e ainda querer permanecer com ele?

Inuyasha sentia como se um anjo estivesse tomando conta dele. Se não, que outra razão explicaria aquilo tudo? Foi aí que se lembrou das palavras de sua mãe.

"Q_uando eu for embora, não se esqueça que eu nunca vou abandonar você. Mesmo que não esteja presente, estarei com você. E espero que, quando eu não estiver mais aqui, encontre alguém que o consiga ajudar a ultrapassar os seus problemas. Alguém que o aceite tal como é e não pelo que tem ou pelo que parece."_

É. Um anjo estava tomando conta dele. Um anjo muito especial.

Inuyasha olhou para o céu. "Obrigada, mamãe." Depois, com suas pequenas mãos, agarrou ambos os lados do rosto de Kagome e disse:

– Obrigada, Kagome.

Ela sorriu, mostrando que compreendera. Um ambiente de paz dominada toda a floresta. Kagome pegou Inuyasha ao colo.

– Vamos embora? Shippou deve estar esperando por nós.

O hanyou assentiu com a cabeça, desejando reencontrar seu pequeno amigo. Puseram-se em marcha para voltar para a acolhedora clareira.

Foi nesse instante que um rugido rasgou toda a floresta, desfazendo toda a calma que se instalara antes.

.

.

.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

**Gostaram? *-* Obrigada por terem lido ^^**

**Por favor, deixem reviews e façam uma autora sorrir.**

**Agora... REVIEWS! \O/**

**.**

**Priy Taisho: **Ah, não tem por que agradecer!Eu tinha que dar alguma prenda para você, não é mesmo? ;3 Que bom que gostou! ^^ Fico feliz em saber!

KKKKKKKKKK' Eu adorei escrever essa parte! Foi muito divertida! Ainda havemos de ver quando será que o Shippou vai conseguir apanhar o Inuyasha Mas apesar das rivalidades, ainda vai rolar aí uma amizade *-* Mas acho que isso já deu para perceber agora no final, não é mesmo? KKKKKKK'

Não precisa ficar com saudades deles u.u Prometo que os trarei de volta mais cedo do que pensa O/ (Para depois voltarem a ir embora A.A HAHA *me gusta mandar spoiler* kkkkkkkk)

Verdade, o Inu é uma coisa taaaao fofinha que até apetece apertar ate mais não KKKK' Você não precisa de dizer, mas eu gosto de ouvir *v* Assim eu percebo que estou conseguindo transmitir a imagem fofinha e cutchi cutchi que eu quero! \o/ kkkkkk'

Ainda vai acontecer pelo menos mais... *contando pelos dedos* ... mais quatro cenas importantes (daquelas que dão trabalho -.-') Pelo menos quatro ^^ Mas, se for como eu penso que vai ser, sempre me vou lembrar de mais uma e mais uma e mais uma... E aí não há dedos para tudo n.n kkkkkkk'

Obrigada pelo apoio para este capítulo! Espero que as pessoas tenham ficado ansiosas como você disse *.* E que não me queiram matar '-' Huahsuashaus

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Beijos e até ao proximo!

.

**Barbara-Oh: **MANAAAAA! O teu review estava espetacular! A-D-O-R-E-I! Tens nota 20 na apreciação critica! XD É verdade! AMEEEI A TUA REVIEW! *U* Espero que tenhas gostado igualmente deste capitulo ^^ Não demorei pois nao? n.n'' Ahahahah XD Claaaaro que nao -.- ;3

Sabes que essa cena com a Sango a reclamar à Kagome sobre atravessar/dar a volta à floresta foi de ultima hora? Quando estava a escrever, lembrei-me e pus XD Essa e muitas outras! Há milhares de cenas que eu lembro-me no momento e penso "Opa, é mais palavras XD Entao vai!" HAHAAHHA XD Tou a brincar! A maior parte das vezes nem penso e só escrevo :D

Eu adoro colocar o Shippou e o Inuyasha a lutar pela atenção da Kagome! KKKK' É TAO DIVERTIDO! u

Nao sabia que tinhas essa noçao do Inuyasha... *limpa lágrimas falsas* Alguém que só quer comer *coloca mão na testa e dramatiza* Baixas-te na minha consideração! AHAHHA XD To brincando Chibi! ^^

Tas a gozar?! Quando eu li essa parte a tua review sobre nos rir feitas loucas e a responder como a Sango, EU TIVE UM ATAQUE DE RISOS! xD Até porque eu nem me tinha lembrado até tu falares nisso! Alguém que passasse por mim naquele instante dizia que eu era louca! Ahahahah ;D ;D ;D

A Sango e o Miroku são SUPER ENGRAÇADOS! Ainda mais no anime! Eu aqui não consigo colocar direito as personalidades e tal, mas tou ta dizer! Tu no anime CHORAS DE RIR COM AQUELES DOIS! XD Tens de ver o anime! Por favor? *-*

A Sango, sendo descendente de uma família de exterminadores de youkais, tem uma veia assassina XD E que ela frequentemente descarrega no Miroku! AHAHAHA XD Mas eu acho que ele quase que pede para ela lhe bater u.u Idiota pervertido que nós adoramos :3

KKKKKKKKKK' . Eu tambem estava a morrer de fofura em excesso nessa parte! O Inu e a Kah sao taaaaaaaaaaaoo fofos juntos! ADORO ADORO ADORO! \O/ \O/ \O/

Nao tens de te preocupar com a extensao do review ^^ Eu AMO reviews compridos! *U* Podes mandar mais assim, se quiseres, que eu nao me importo! ;)

Fico muuuuuuito feliz que a minha Chibizinha tenha gostado do meu humilde trabalho *V* Espero que tenhas gostado igualmente deste! ^.^ TAMBÉM TE ADORO MUUUITO! Beijos e até ao próximo capitulo!

.

**Shiia-chan: **É verdade! O Inuyasha e a Kagome sao suuuper corajosos! *-* Uma garota e uma criança no meio de uma floresta cheia de monstros? So mesmo eles os dois! KKKKKK'

HUHSAUSHAUHS Eu adorei escrever a parte da Sango surtando! XD Foi MUITO DIVERTIDA! KKKKKK'

Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo! Arigatoooo! ^^ Tudo bem que você está cansada! Eu prorpia compreendo :3 Às vezes estou a morrer tanto que quase nao me sinto capaz de escrever seja o que for KKKKKKK'

Espero que tambem tenha gostado deste! ^^ Obrigada pela review *v* Beijos e ate ao próximo!

.

**Kagome Juh: **Obrigada, outra vez! ^^

HSUASHAUSHSUAHSUA Eu ADOREI escrever a parte da Sango! KKKKK' Foi muito divertida! E a Kagome nao tem juizo mesmo! XD

WAAAAAAAAAA *-* Brigada! Outra vez XD A Kagome toma conta do Inu como se ele fosse o proprio filho *v* Mas basta ele crescer um pouquinho, que as coisas logo mudam de sentido HSUASHUSAU Como lembrar dos laços fraternos quando temos o Inuyasha que conhecemos bem à nossa frente? KKKKKKKKK' Nao da para resistir!

KKKKK' Nao digo! Quem sera que os vai vir visitar? A_A KKKKKKKKK' SEGREDO DE ESTADO! SHAUSHAUSU

Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! E perdao pela demora! Foi mal e.e Beijos e ate ao proximo!

.

**MissFF: **Vês como eu tinha razao? ;D Nao devias ter duvidado de mim u.u Mas eu perdoo-te ^^ Contando que nao me peças chocolate! XD

Agora é que o Shippou pode lutar com o Inuyasha! AHAHAHA XD Omg *-* Aqueles dois sao demasiado engraçados e fofos! *-* ADOOOOROOOO!

Deculpa lá pela demora ^^'' Vou tentar evitar que algo do género se repita u_u'

Espero que tenhas gostado deste capiiiiiiitulo! :3 Nos vemos no proximo! ;D BEIJOS!

* * *

**OBRIGADA POR TEREM ESPERADO TÃO PACIENTEMENTE POR MIM! E, MAIS UMA VEZ, DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA! FOI MAL e.e**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESTE CAPITULO! nOS VEMOS NO PROXIMO!**

**JA NE!**

**BABB-CHAN**


	9. Amizade

**Olá a todos! Mais uma vez desculpem a demora. Nossa... isto está a ficar repetitivo... quase que dava para fazer uma canção... kkkkkk Melhor não tentar -.-**

**Bem, aqui vai a minha explicação Sim, porque vocês merecem uma depois deste tempo todo. Eu estava em época de provas, trabalho, avaliações e tudo mais. Quase que não tinha tempo para escrever u.u MAS AGORA JÁ ESTOU DE FÉRIAS! UHUUUUUUL \O/ Devo conseguir atualizar mais cedo. DEVO! Não tenho a certeza u-u Além disso, não quer dizer que poste semana a semana. Porque, mesmo estando em férias, ainda tenho aqui uns projetos para fazer. Hmmm... Não contem com menos de um mês... É... no mínimo, dentro de um mês devo voltar... Mas não garanto nada... GOMENDE A TODOS! Eu agradeço do fundo do coração que me acompanhem nesta fic que é tão importante para mim. Agradeço mesmo. Obrigada. Obrigada por não desistirem de mim mesmo depois deste tempo todo. Obrigada mesmo.**

**Senti a falta de algumas pessoas... Pessoas que me vem acompanhando desde cedo... Não me deixem, por favor. Eu sei que demoro, mas prometi que jamais, em momento algum, eu desistiria desta fic. Estarei esperando vocês, Barbara-Oh, Shiia-chan e mais algumas pessoas. Estarei sempre esperando por vocês n.n**

**Este capítulo é dedicado a Priy Taisho. (Sim, outra vez u.u Porque ela é uma pessoa muito especial que me ajudou e muito com esta fic. Mas não é disso que eu estou a falar). Faz um ano que eu e ela nos conhecemos através do site (foi dia 21/6 que nos conhecemos *U*). Foi ela que me incentivou a começar a escrever, a não desistir, que me ajudou com os bloqueio irritantes e sempre me acompanhou. Por tudo isso e muito mais, obrigada minha amiga. Espero que goste deste capitulo. Sei que não é muito, mas espero sinceramente que goste. Você mandou pelo dia 21/7, que foi quando eu mandei a review em Rebelde. Pois bem, eu mando pelo dia 22/7, que foi quando você me respondeu ^^ Espero que goste do capitulo.**

**Desculpem os erros que houver. Não tive tempo de revisar. As personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

.

.

Shippou permanecia de pé no meio da clareira, tentando perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Num, ápice, Inuyasha tinha desaparecido no interior da floresta e Kagome logo tinha ido atrás dele. A única coisa que lhe tinha dito antes de desaparecer também tinha sido _"__– Shippou! Fique aqui e tome conta das nossas coisas! E não saia deste lugar! Eu vou buscar o Inuyasha!__"_

Mas como era suposto ele fazer isso? Quer dizer, como um pequeno kitsune como ele iria tomar conta daquilo tudo? Mas ele tinha de tentar! Shippou estufou o peito, encheu-se de coragem e preparou-se para fazer o que lhe tinham pedido. Iria ficar ali a tomar conta das coisas deles, enquanto esperava Kagome. Se algum youkai aparecesse, era só ir chamar o Inuyasha! "Ah, não! O Inuyasha não pode ajudar-me agora! O que eu faço?"

O pequeno youkai estava em conflito consigo mesmo. Se algum monstro aparecesse por ali, era certo que a primeira coisa que faria seria fugir e esconder-se. Porém, não poderia trair a confiança de Kagome. Ela lhe pedira para vigiar os pertences deles, tornando-o responsável pelas coisas de todos. Ele não podia nem devia fugir a esse dever.

A decisão estava tomada. Com uma determinação que ele não sabia ter, Shippou tirou de dentro de seu kimono uma mão-cheia de folhas. Lançou-as ao ar e, com a sua mágica de Kitsune, transformou-as em vários Shippous. Todos eles se juntaram em volta do verdadeiro.

– Bem, todos sabem por que estamos aqui, não é?

Todos os youkais raposa acenaram com a cabeça, em afirmação.

– Então pronto. Temos de cuidar das coisas dos outros, até a Kagome voltar com o Inuyasha.

Novamente, todos eles responderam em concordância.

– Vamos começar por procurar um lugar onde possamos construir um esconderijo para esconder as coisas, caso apareça um youkai muito forte que nós não possamos derrotar sozinhos. Prontos? Vamos lá!

Os vários Shippous rapidamente se espalharam por toda a clareira e começaram a procurar pelo local ideal. Olhavam atrás de árvores, no meio de arbustos, dentro dos próprios troncos e até mesmo algum canto escondido da cabana. Revistaram toda a clareira. Se houvesse lá algum fragmento, eles teriam-no encontrado.

– Ei! Olhem aqui! O que acham deste sítio para colocar as coisas? - perguntou um dos muitos Shippous. Rapidamente, todos os outros se aproximaram para averiguarem o local. Parecia-se com um pequeno monte, mas, em vez de ser a subir, estava a descer, como um buraco. À sua volta, rochas cor de cinza protegiam a pequena depressão. Desta forma, a erva pode crescer livremente, protegida dos ventos agrestes e dos olhares curiosos.

Todos os kitsunes aceitaram o lugar. Era perfeito para o que eles queriam. Em pouco tempo, puseram-se ao trabalho. Três deles se transformaram em pás. Outros três tomaram a forma de baldes gigantes e os restantes foram buscar as coisas, juntamente com um pano para embrulhar todas elas. Decidiram fazer um buraco não muito fundo e numa zona mais escura, onde a relva não crescia por causa das rochas, que projetavam as suas sombras e estas ali coincidiam. Assim, era impossível para as plantas crescer naquele espaço devido à falta de luz. Contudo, era perfeito para o que os kitsunes queriam. Rapidamente começaram a trabalhar. Uns escavavam, outros tiravam a terra e colocavam-na em pequenos montes e os restantes colocavam as coisas cuidadosamente lá dentro, de forma a não estragar nada. Embrulharam a Tessaiga de Inuyasha e a mochila de Kagome no tecido. Depois, com o auxílio de várias folhas, criaram uma pequena camada por cima dos objetos embrulhados. No final, cobriram o buraco com a terra dos montes. Em poucos minutos, a tarefa estava feita.

– Obrigada pela vossa ajuda! - agradeceu Shippou. – Sem vocês não teria conseguido.

Todos os kitsunes acenaram com a cabeça e depois desapareceram em pequenas nuvens de fumo, acompanhadas de um "POP!"

Shippou suspirou de alívio. Agora que os pertences dos amigos estavam bem escondidos, só lhe restava proteger o lugar de qualquer presença indesejada. Caminhando, ele dirigiu-se para o meio das rochas, preparando-se para se esconder no meio delas.

De repente, um grito rasgou o silêncio da clareira. O pequeno Kitsune virou-se na direção do grito. Era Kagome quem estava gritando. Sem pensar duas vezes, Shippou começou a correr em direção ao lugar de onde tinha vindo o grito e onde ele sabia estar Kagome e Inuyasha, deixando para trás as coisas dos amigos. "Ainda bem que eu os escondi. Eu sou um génio. Até previ que isto iria acontecer e antecipei tudo. A Kagome vai-me ficar muito agradecida. E o baka do Inuyasha vai finalmente perceber que não pode comigo. Muahahahah!" Na sua cabeça, Shippou estava sentado num trono feito de doces enquanto Kagome lhe servia uma bandeja com mais doces ainda.

– Shippou, o meu herói! O que seria das nossas coisas se não fosse você? A sua ideia brilhante de esconder tudo para depois me ir salvar daquele youkai malvado… O que era de mim sem você? Pelo contrário, aquele ali não fez nada… - dizia Kagome, apontando para Inuyasha, que polia, limpava e cuidava das "armas" de Shippou. Tinha os pulsos e os tornozelos agrilhoados e usava uns trapos já velhos.

– Quero isso bem limpo, está ouvindo bem? Se eu encontrar algum risco ou partícula de poeira, você está feito. - dizia-lhe Shippou.

– S-sim senhor. Não se preocupe senhor. Elas estarão prontas para o senhor usar. Obrigado por ter salvado minha vida, senhor. Estou-lhe eternamente grato, senhor.

No seu trono de doces, Shippou ria às gargalhadas. Finalmente ele tinha vencido Inuyasha. Agora nada o podia parar.

Enquanto imaginava estas cenas na sua cabeça **(que são impossíveis, diga-se de passagem ****¬¬)**, Shippou acabou se distraindo e chocou de frente com uma árvore.

– Ai ai ai! O meu nariz… - murmurou, passando as mãos na zona magoada. – Deveria estar prestando atenção no caminho… E não pensando aqui em besteiras… - suspirou ele.

O pequeno Kitsune voltou ao caminho, desta vez olhando por onde ia. Antes que pudesse notar, já tinha chegado ao local pretendido. Ao ver a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, ficou estático.

Kagome, munida do seu arco e das suas flechas, lutava contra um youkai gigante. Inuyasha levantava-se lentamente do chão. Shippou notou os ferimentos que ele já tinha. Aí apercebeu-se que, aquando o grito que ouvira há pouco, fora Kagome chamando pelo nome de Inuyasha.

O hanyou olhava para os olhos vermelhos sangue do youkai com raiva. Aquele maldito havia estragado o momento de paz, carinho e ternura de há pouco. Pior que isso, tinha tentado ferir Kagome, só para lhe roubar uns míseros fragmentos. A SUA Kagome! Ninguém atacava ela e saia impune!

Inuyasha tinha perfeita consciência que o youkai era muito maior que ele, muito perigoso e bem mais poderoso. Sabia que não tinha hipóteses contra ele. Contudo, não podia deixar de defender Kagome. Ela, que o tinha aceitado como era e pelo que era. Ele iria defende-la, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

O youkai preparava-se para uma nova investida. Se ele estivesse de pé, a sua altura superaria a das árvores. Porém, ele apoiava os quatro membros no chão. A sua cara era assustadora. Os olhos vermelhos demoníacos demonstravam a crueldade que aquele monstro era capaz. A boca em forma de triângulo invertido revelava uma fileira de dentes pontiagudos e afiados. Dentes esses que iriam estraçalhar as suas vítimas. Dos cantos da boca, duas presas de tamanho absurdo. O youkai possuía uma cauda que balançava para todo o lado e ricocheteava nas árvores atrás de si, deitando-as abaixo. Inuyasha sabia que, em breve, essa cauda seria direcionada para si, de forma a atingir ele próprio ou até mesmo Kagome.

O youkai rosnou. Da sua boca, saía um líquido que, mal chegava ao chão, corroía tudo o que tocava. A "saliva" do youkai tinha uma cor verde mortiço, que fazia lembrar bolor, algo em decomposição. Era espessa e viscosa e assemelhava-se muito a um ácido.

Com um único salto, Inuyasha dirigiu-se para o youkai, com as suas garras de fora, pronto para o atacar. O youkai apercebeu-se da investida e lançou uma bola daquele líquido ácido na direção de Inuyasha. O hanyou usou uma árvore como apoio para mudar de direção e conseguir desviar a tempo. Mesmo por cima do youkai, Inuyasha tinha quase a certeza que ia conseguir acertar o youkai. No entanto, uma forte dor nas costas lhe disse o contrário, jogando-o contra o chão, com toda a força. Inuyasha não contara que a cauda do youkai fosse tão ágil e rápida. E esse deslize valeu-lhe alguns ferimentos.

Enquanto Inuyasha estava no chão, tentando pôr-se de pé, o youkai preparou-se para atacar o pequeno hanyou de novo. Já se podia adivinhar que ele lançaria aquelas perigosas bolas de ácido outra vez. Porém, Inuyasha não conseguiria ser rápido o suficiente para desviar dela. O tornozelo tinha-se machucado aquando a queda e agora estava muito fragilizado. Só o simples ato de o apoiar no chão provocava uma dor aguda, quase insuportável.

– Inuyasha! Cuidado! Atrás de você! - gritou Kagome.

Ela preparou-se para mandar uma flecha, de forma a purificar a bola ácida. Contudo, o youkai apercebeu-se das suas intenções. Com a sua cauda, derrubou Kagome, atirando-a contra o chão.

– Kagome!

Ela não respondeu, mas Inuyasha viu ela tentando se levantar. Olhando para a sua frente, pode ver o youkai a mandar a bomba ácida na direção de Inuyasha. Ele não conseguiria desviar. Seria o seu fim?

O hanyou fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto.

– Nem pense nisso, seu youkai asqueroso! AAAAAAAAAH!

Inuyasha abriu os olhos de rompante e olhou na direção de onde a voz tinha vindo. Ele não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Shippou tinha-se atravessado na sua frente, interpondo-se no meio dele e da bola de ácido. Corajosamente, ele lançava contra ela todos os brinquedos que possuía, usava todos os ataques que possuía, desde cogumelos chorando, piões gigantes e até outros Shippous vindos sabe Kami-sama de onde.

Inuyasha olhava para tudo aquilo com os olhos esbugalhados. O Kitsune estava se arriscando por ele… Estava se expondo daquela maneira contra um youkai muitas vezes maior que ele e muito mais poderoso, colocando a própria vida em perigo… tudo isso por ele… Porquê?

– P-porquê?- a pergunta escapou dos seus lábios, sem que Inuyasha reparasse.

– Oras, porque você é o meu rival e só eu é que tenho o direito de derrotar você. E não vai ser um youkaizinho qualquer que vai fazer isso por mim. Por isso, aconselho você a sair daqui o mais depressa possível, porque o tempo para isso está se esgotando.

Foi nesse instante que Inuyasha percebeu o que Shippou estava fazendo. Todas aquelas coisas e todos aqueles objetos que ele tinha jogado contra a massa ácida estavam atrasando ela e diminuindo gradualmente a sua velocidade, bem como a sua consistência. Se aquilo continuasse assim, em breve aquela bola maciça iria acabar se desfazendo. E era mesmo essa a intenção do jovem Kitsune.

Perante esta nova perspetiva, derrotar aquele monstro já não parecia tao assustador. Era mais… empolgante. Lutar ao lado do Kitsune para derrotar um adversário mais forte era agora um desafio que o destino lhe propunha e não mais um obstáculo.

– Está esperando o quê? Saia daqui, seu idiota! - gritou Shippou para o hanyou. Este levantou-se calmamente, já nem ligando para a dor no tornozelo, e colocou-se ao lado de Shippou.

– Feh! E perder a diversão toda? Não me parece. Não é só você que quer se divertir um pouco.

Shippou olhou com espanto para o hanyou ao seu lado. Os olhos esbugalhados denunciavam a surpresa que o tomara ao ver a atitude dele. Porém, esta logo foi substituída por um sorriso verdadeiro. Lado a lado, o Kitsune e o Inu hanyou iriam derrotar aquele youkai, fosse como fosse.

Kagome logo se pôs ao lado deles também. Todos estavam com um olhar decidido e um mesmo objetivo. Derrotar aquele monstro.

Como esperado, a dita bola de ácido desfez-se antes que os conseguisse atingir. Quando o caminho ficou livre, eles logo investiram contra o youkai. Shippou foi à frente, Kagome desviou-se para a direita e Inuyasha para a esquerda. O raposinho logo tratou de distrair o youkai, desviando a sua atenção dos amigos para ele mesmo. Atirando-lhe pequenos brinquedos, conseguiu fazer o monstro mexer-se e vir atrás dele. Entretanto, Kagome subiu numas rochas e direcionou o seu arco para o youkai, que se movia lentamente. Por sua vez, Inuyasha subiu numa árvore e aguardou o momento certo para atacar.

Shippou continuava a afastar-se do monstro e a atirar-lhe os diversos brinquedos que ainda possuía, continuando sempre a correr. A certa altura, o seu estoque esgotou-se e o youkai continuava atrás de si. O Kitsune lançou para a cara dele o seu fogo de raposa e depois se desviou.

Kagome estava atenta a qualquer sinal, qualquer indício que lhe dissesse que era a sua vez de agir. E não teve de esperar muito até que ele chegasse. Logo que viu o kitsunebi, soube que era para agir. Munindo-se do seu arco e das suas flechas, a garota mirou no olho do youkai, já que em qualquer outro lugar seria inútil, devido à resistente pele que o youkai aparentava ter. Quando tinha a certeza que iria acertar, ela libertou a tensão no arco e a flecha voou, numa linha perfeita, até ao seu destino, e ali permaneceu. Com um baque surdo, a flecha espetou-se no olho do monstro. Imediatamente, ele parou de andar e soltou um rugido que penetrou até aos ossos.

Agora o resto era com Inuyasha. Ele sabia que lhe coubera a parte mais difícil, pois desta vez o monstro não estava andando calmamente como ainda há pouco. Não. Desta vez, o youkai estava furioso, inquieto… e ferido. Era a oportunidade de Inuyasha. Se ele conseguisse cegar o outro olho do monstro, eles teriam uma grande vantagem sobre ele.

Inuyasha agachou-se no ramo em que se encontrava. O youkai estava passando mesmo à sua frente. Era agora ou nunca. Com um único impulso, o hanyou lançou-se sobre o monstro. Usando as suas garras, apontou ao outro olho dele e atacou. Contudo, já estando sob alerta, o youkai conseguiu se aperceber da aproximação de Inuyasha e desviou-o com a sua cauda, fazendo com que o hanyou acertasse parcialmente no alvo e só conseguisse ferir o olho.

Apesar de ter sido atingido pelo monstro, Inuyasha conseguiu voltar ao ataque em questão de segundos. Usando um ramo de uma árvore, ele se agarrou la com as mãos e, com o balanço que já tinha, girar o corpo e voltar para onde tinha vindo não foi difícil. No entanto, o youkai já se tinha afastado do lugar de antes e não estava mais ao alcance das suas garras. Antes de se aperceber do que tinha feito, Inuyasha já tinha ensopado suas garras com o sangue do seu ferimento, para, logo a seguir, lançar lâminas de sangue ao olho do monstro, cegando-o por completo.

Quando chegou ao chão, Inuyasha olhou espantado para as suas garras. Onde ele havia aprendido a fazer aquilo? Que ele se lembre, ele nunca tinha utilizado o seu sangue como uma arma, muito menos poder transforma-lo em lâminas e arremessa-las contra o inimigo. Como é que ele sabia fazer aquilo?

Distraído com todas estas dúvidas, o hanyou não se deu conta da investida do youkai e acabou sendo atingido pela sua cauda e jogado para longe. Inuyasha foi bater numa árvore e, lentamente, acabou escorregando até ao solo.

– Inuyasha! - gritava Kagome, em desespero. Ao ver que o hanyou não respondia, o sangue borbulhou dentro dela. Ninguém machucava Inuyasha e saía impune. NINGUÉM! Kagome preparou mais uma flecha. Mirou na pele debaixo do pescoço, que é sempre menos resistente. Mal o youkai levantou a cabeça e rugiu para os céus, Kagome atirou a sua flecha. Assim como a outra, também esta foi certeira e enterrou-se na carne. O monstro voltou a uivar de dor, agora ainda mais furioso.

Kagome olhou preocupada a situação deles. Shippou já nada podia fazer para os ajudar, dado que já tinha esgotado todas as suas armas. Ela, por sua vez, já não tinha muitas flechas. Apenas duas lhe restavam. Inuyasha continuava desacordado na base da árvore que lhe tinha travado a queda. Kagome queria ir ter com ele, ver como estava. E foi isso mesmo que fez. Ou pelo menos, que faria, se a cauda do monstro não tivesse batido violentamente no chão, mesmo à sua frente, impedindo-a de se aproximar mais do hanyou.

Kagome olhou para a face youkai, exatamente por cima dela. Fixou o seu olhar nos olhos vermelho-sangue do youkai. Ficaram assim quietos, imoveis, durante poucos segundos. Em seguida, numa velocidade sobre-humana, Kagome colocou outra flecha no arco e disparou para o olho que tinha sido ferido por Inuyasha. Sem esperar para ver se tinha acertado, Kagome começou a correr, tentando chegar a Inuyasha. Porém, o youkai foi mais rápido e derrubou-a com sua cauda. A garota virou-se para cima a tempo de ver o monstro investir contra ela. Felizmente, conseguiu rodar o corpo para o lado e desviar. Contudo, a alegria durou pouco. Kagome bateu com as costas numa superfície dura, solida e maciça, que supôs ser uma rocha. Isso só podia querer dizer uma coisa. Estava encurralada. E agora? Que faria?

O youkai estava se aproximando dela, com ácido pingando daquelas enormes presas. Antes mesmo de Kagome perceber o que quer que fosse, o monstro que dantes estava mesmo por cima dela estava agora no chão, como se tivesse sido atingido por algo… Mas o quê…?

Com um pouco de esforço, Kagome levantou-se para tirar a dúvida dentro de sua cabeça. Quando observou o responsável pela queda do youkai, sentiu o coração a saltar-lhe no peito.

Era Inuyasha. Ainda criança. Mas ele estava transformando. As estrias roxas, as garras absurdamente compridas, as presas afiadas… os olhos vermelhos… a vontade de matar qualquer um…

– Ka-Ka-Kagome… O I-I-Inu… O Inuyasha… Ele… Ele está… - gaguejou Shippou.

– Eu sei Shippou. Fique onde está. Não saia daí. Tudo vai correr bem. - garantiu-lhe Kagome.

O medo percorria o corpo todo do pequeno Kitsune. Dantes, ele via uma pequena hipótese de ganharem aquela luta. Mas agora que o hanyou se tinha transformado, já não tinha tanta certeza. Sim, ele sabia que o youkai nada poderia com Inuyasha naquele estado. Contudo, não era isso que o preocupava. Mas e eles? O que aconteceria com Kagome e ele próprio? Ele sabia que, quando Inuyasha estava naquela forma, não havia ninguém que o pudesse deter. E saber isso inquietava-o. Saber que o hanyou não se controlava naquela forma e, pior ainda, estava ainda mais mortífero… O que iria suceder depois que Inuyasha derrotasse aquele youkai? Iria o hanyou sedento de sangue persegui-los. Shippou não queria pensar nesta hipótese. Ele confiava em Kagome. Ela tinha conseguido fazer com que Inuyasha voltasse ao normal das outras vezes. Sempre conseguia. Desta vez não ia ser diferente… certo?

Kagome olhava estupefacta a cena à sua frente. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que Inuyasha tinha virado youkai completo? Ele não tinha virado criança? Supostamente aquilo não deveria acontecer. Então por que ele estava transformado? A não ser que… Sim… Tinha de ser isso… _só podia_ ser isso! Apesar de Wakaimaru lhe ter roubado as memórias e toda a juventude que possuía, os factos e acontecimentos vividos antes disso ainda influenciavam o hanyou. Por isso que ele se tinha transformado! A Tessaiga ficara na clareira, perto da cabana, e Inuyasha já tinha sido machucado várias vezes pelo youkai. Estava ferido e perdera algum sangue. Essa era a razão de seu instinto youkai ter aflorado. Mas agora como faria para Inuyasha voltar ao normal? O que _poderia _ela fazer…?

Interrompendo os seus pensamentos, Inuyasha movimentou e fez uso das suas garras. Aproximando-se do rosto do youkai, desferiu ali um golpe, deixando um arranhão de cima a baixo. O monstro rugiu de dor e, de uma só vez, levantou-se e tentou pontapear Inuyasha. No entanto, a velocidade do hanyou naquela forma era muito maior e ele facilmente se esquivou.

Com um único salto, ele chegou ao rosto do monstro e aproximou-se dos seus olhos cegos. Inuyasha tinha um sorriso demoníaco no rosto quando cravou as suas garras nos olhos do youkai e apertou.

Kagome desviou os olhos. Não queria ver aquilo. Aquele não era Inuyasha. O seu pequeno Inuyasha. Aquele era só os seus instintos agindo. Era o youkai dentro dele. Não era o Inuyasha que ela conhecia. Então por que lhe doía o peito ao vê-lo fazer aquilo? Por que lhe apertava o coração perante o que aquele Inuyasha fazia?

De repente, um barulho seco cortou o ar. Kagome gelou. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela sabia o que aquele esguichar denunciava. Inuyasha havia apertado um dos olhos do youkai até ele explodir. O silêncio que se seguiu revelava que o hanyou se dirigia ao outro lado do rosto do monstro para fazer o mesmo.

Kagome não podia permitir aquilo. Simplesmente não podia. Ela virou para Inuyasha, tentando impedir o que estava por vir.

– Inuyasha! Pára! Não faça isso! Inuyasha!

Mas já era tarde demais. A garota assistiu, horrorizada, ao hanyou enterrar suas garras no outro olho do youkai e forçar até este rebentar. Kagome sentiu algo dentro dela partir ao observar Inuyasha rir com o que tinha feito. Ele sorria cruelmente para o youkai agora sem olhos e com um arranhão que lhe cobria toda a cara, mostrando os seus caninos anormalmente grandes.

Seguidamente, ele desceu da cabeça do youkai e, sem demorar muito, desferiu um golpe no pescoço do youkai, acertando um dos principais vasos sanguíneos do monstro. Imediatamente o sangue começou a jorrar da ferida, espalhando-se ao redor do monstro. O youkai já não se conseguia mover e, em breve, iria morrer devido à velocidade com que perdia sangue.

Não tendo qualquer força nas pernas, Kagome caiu de joelhos. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que via. Não… Não era possível… Aquela chacina… Todo aquele massacre… Tinha sido provocado por Inuyasha…

Ela olhou ao seu redor. O sangue pelo chão… pedaços do youkai… Ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido Inuyasha a provocar tudo aquilo…

Não.

Não tinha sido Inuyasha. Tinha sido o youkai dentro dele, mas não o _próprio _Inuyasha. Não o Inuyasha que ela conhecia.

Inuyasha preparava-se para estraçalhar ainda mais o youkai, apesar de ele já estar morto. Kagome não pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se de uma só vez e correu para o hanyou. Não podia permitir aquilo. Não outra vez. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente de como Inuyasha ficara depois da luta contra Gatenmaru, o youkai borboleta, e os seus homens. Não ia deixar que aquilo se repetisse, que Inuyasha matasse tudo, ate ficar satisfeito. Tinha de pará-lo.

Correndo o mais rápido que podia, Kagome abraçou Inuyasha por trás. Sabendo da força que ele possuía, abraçou-o bem apertado. O hanyou tentava se libertar. Ele retorcia-se, revolvia-se, fazendo de tudo para se libertar. Por sua vez, a garota fazia o que podia para não o deixar fugir. Percebendo que não se conseguia libertar, Inuyasha começou a grunhir, revirando-se com mais impetuosidade ainda.

– Pare, Inuyasha! Você não é assim! Esse não é você mesmo! - implorava Kagome, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Inuyasha ficou repentinamente quieto, parando de rosnar. Aquele cheiro… sim… ele conhecia aquele cheiro… fazia o seu coração apertar… Por que é que aquele cheiro salgado tinha aquele efeito nele? Como é que conseguia provocar aquele aperto dentro do seu peito?

– Inuyasha! Por favor! Se acalme!

O abraço à sua volta estreitou ainda mais. Inuyasha? Era esse o nome dele? Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que sim.

– Por favor… Eu te peço Inuyasha… Volta…

Mas voltar para onde? Uma voz na sua cabeça disse-lhe que aquilo eram mentiras. Que não havia lugar para voltar. Que aquilo era uma armadilha para prendê-lo. Que ele seria vencido desse jeito.

Inuyasha recomeçou a rosnar e a tentar libertar-se. Não iriam vencê-lo assim tao facilmente.

– Inuyasha! Acorda! Volta para nós! Eu e Shippou estamos aqui com você! Não precisa ter medo…

O hanyou ficou de novo imóvel. Dentro de si, duas essências lutavam. A parte youkai lhe dizia para atacar aqueles que o prendiam, para se livrar deles e que assim ele não seria derrotado. A parte humana falava o oposto. Aquelas pessoas não eram inimigas. Pelo contrário. Eram seus amigos. Shippou tinha-lhe salvado a vida ainda há pouco. E Kagome… Kagome jamais lhe faria mal.

Outra vez aquele cheiro salgado! Nesse momento, Inuyasha apercebeu-se que esse cheiro pertencia às lágrimas de Kagome. Mas por que ela estava chorando…?

Inuyasha sentiu-se ser rodado e não ofereceu resistência. A íris dos seus olhos estava completamente branca. O hanyou não sabia o que fazer, em quem confiar.

– Inuyasha! O perigo já passou. Volta para nós… Por favor…

Kagome… Sim… Ele podia confiar nela… Sempre pôde…

Ele sentiu a garota encostar a testa na dobra do seu pescoço e a pouca pele exposta ficar molhada.

Não. Aquilo não era uma cilada. Kagome não mentia. O perigo já tinha passado. Tudo ia correr bem.

Os seus olhos retornaram ao seu tom dourado. As suas garras voltaram ao tamanho normal, bem como os seus caninos. As estrias roxas na sua face desapareceram.

– Ka-Kagome…

Inuyasha sentia-se exausto. A voz saía com dificuldade. As forças não eram suficientes para se manter de pé. Ele sentia-se à beira do precipício da inconsciência.

Kagome assistiu, com alívio, Inuyasha voltar ao normal. Os orbes cor de âmbar olhavam para ela com uma confiança pura. Inuyasha abriu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la ali, com ele, e murmurou o seu nome de uma forma tão suave que quase não passou de um sussurro. Depois, os seus olhos fecharam-se e ele caiu para a frente.

Kagome rapidamente segurou Inuyasha e o aconchegou num abraço caloroso.

– Dorme, meu pequeno. Não precisa se preocupar mais. Agora tudo vai ficar bem.

E ele acreditou, adormecendo nos braços dela.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que tenham todos gostado! ^.^ E deixem reviews, por favoooooor! As reviews ajudam-me a atualizar mais frequentemente e animam-me muuuuuito! *-* Não precisa ter conta para deixar review :D Basta escrever o nome no primeiro espaço e deixar a review no debaixo ;) POR FAVOOOOOR! kkkk**

**Espero que tenha gostado deste seu capitulo Priy :3 Estarei esperando sua resposta **

**Vamos às respostas das reviews do capitulo anterior.**

**Tifa loveheart:** LEITORA NOOOOOOVA! \O/ \O/ \O/ SEJA MUUUUITO BEEEEM VIIINDA! Fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* Me alegra muito ouvir (ler xD) isso! Obrigada do fundo do coração pelo seu review! Alegrou-me imenso! Serio! ^U^ Obrigada por estar lendo e acompanhando! Desculpe tê-la feito esperar! Espero que tenha gostado deste também :3 Beijooos!

**MissFF:** Serio que adoraste?! *O* QUE BOOOM! *-* Fico felicissima de ouvir isso! Sim, o Inuyasha e o Shippou são SUPER FOOOFOS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH xD Sim, eles inventaram um belo de um "novo jogo"! AHAHAHAH XD So mesmo aqueles dois u.u A Kagome sempre aparece quando ele mais precisa QUE FOOOFOS! *U* ahahahah :3 #eu enfartando deste lado# Para ele foi muito difícil mesmo enfrentar tudo aquilo. E sem a mãe por perto, só ficou pior ainda TT-TT Mas agora a Kagome vai corrigir isso! UHUUUUUUUL \o/ \o/ \o/ Ainda bem que gostaste *w* Fico feliz mesmo! Espero que tenhas gostado deste também! Beijooos e ate ao próximo!

**Kagome Taisho Malfoy: **OMG! TENHO UMA LEITORA NOVA! ~le pulando de emoção~ *U* SEJA MUUUUITO BEM VINDA! Obrigada por acompanhar a historia e por deixar review! Poxa, fiquei feliz mesmo *-*  
A Kagome está a tentar dar ao Inuyasha a infância que ele não teve ^^ KAWAIIIIS u  
KKKKKKKKK O Shippou eh o Shippou u.u Jamais vai largar o pé do Inuyasha, seja ele criança ou adulto u-u SHAUHSUAHSUAH  
Obrigada por ter esperado! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também ^^ Beijoooos e ate ao próximo!

**Kagome Juh: **KKKKKKK Tinha de deixar um final assim, neh? kkkkkkk Mas suponho que já descobriu que tipo de youkai era kkkkk  
SERIO QUE ADOROU?! *O* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *-* #pulando pela sala# Nossa, que felicidade! Fiquei com um sorriso idiota agora :D kkkkkkkk  
Pois... Eu ainda não pensei bem nisso... shauhsuasuhusha Mas pode ter CERTEZA que ele vai ficar beeeeem sem graça xD HUASHAUSHA  
#morrendo aos poucos de felicidade# Gosta mesmo da historia? *U* Poxa, nem sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso! Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo!  
Saudades de This Love TTuTT kkkkkkkk Estou SUPER ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer de seguida com esses dois! E poxa Ayame... PARE DE SE INTROMETER! ò_ó kkkkkkk  
Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também ^^ Obrigada por acompanhar e por deixar review :3 Nos vemos no próximo! Beeeijooooos!

.

.

* * *

**Bem, por agora eh tudo! Obrigada aqueles que me acompanharam e me acompanham. São vocês, meus leitores, que me incentivam a continuar! E suas preciosas review ajudam-me a não desistir! ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU!**

**Nos vemos no próxi****mo capitulo, então!**

**Sayonaraa \^^**

**Beijos de Babb-chan**


End file.
